


My Best Friend's Mother

by GarbageFanfics



Series: My Best Friend's Mother [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageFanfics/pseuds/GarbageFanfics
Summary: A Blind date app brings two lonely women together.  One is 45 and the other is 23.  The two connect and can't wait to meet each other in person.  All are perfect until they realize they know each other.





	1. Instant messenger and Naughty Pics

Adora’s tiny room illuminated with her string LED lights above her.  The blonde’s cheeks were flushed as her legs rugged together as she squirmed on her bed as her text conversation had gotten a little _steamier_ than originally intended.  The conversation went from college to sports, to know how good each other’s bodies were.  It was so easily tempting.  The two had been speaking to each other through instant messenger through the blind dating app for two weeks now a were dying to see each other.  The site recommended to not show pictures and to get to know each other without being fixed on looks.  It was working very well for Adora.  She spoke to several guys and girls and realized they would not be her type through conversation.  But this one: AngieQueen72, was without a doubt her type.  Through the description on her profile about being a serious career woman and a hard-working single mother—Adora had felt an instant connection to this person.  The only thing she felt could be an issue was the fact this woman was older than her by an unknown amount of years.  But she was excited to find out. 

 

 **She-Ra:LebianOfPower:**   I feel like we should break the rules and show our faces before the first date.  I feel like you are super pretty (Winky Face Emoji)

 

 **AngieQueen72:** (Blush Emoji) You sound very attractive yourself, but I wouldn’t want to spoil the fun.  We have connected so well without seeing how each other look.  Why ruin the thrill now (Winky face)

 

 **She-Ra:LebianOfPower** : How can a wait until Saturday after you told me your bra and waist size?  PLEASE! Just your body?  I’ll show you mine if you show me you're (Kissy face emoji)

 

 **AngieQueen72** :………..

 

 **AngieQueen72:** Very well.  But I need a few minutes.  If we are going to break the rules and show some “skin” I better, make it worth it right? (Winky face emoji)

 

Adora sent her four heart emojis and told her she would need a few minutes too, she quickly got up and ran to Catra’s room.

 

“Catra! I got to ask you something?”

 

Catra looked up from her computer screen annoyed and asked Adora “What is it spazz? It’s past 10 I’m not going on one of your weird late-night jogs”

 

Adora growled “No I wasn’t going to ask you that! I need you to—” she stopped when she realized what she was going to ask was going to lead to endless teasing.  But she had to do this.  She gulped and with a hint of embarrassment in her tone finished “I need you to help me take sexy photos for my blind date—Hey stop laughing!”  Adora exclaimed.  The minute she said the word “Sexy” Catra; couldn’t help but grin. 

 

“I’m not laughing I just think it’s funny how thirsty for are for your senior citizen girlfriend”

 

Catra got up and grabbed Adora’s phone from her hand and ushered her back to her room.  Continuing to tease her along the way “you talk to one chick for two weeks—only two weeks! and you are already wet in the panties and ready to take nudes for her.  Isn’t it against the rules to swap nudes on the site anyways?”

 

Adora pouted and opened her closet door “We aren’t swapping nudes; we aren’t showing our faces either.  We are just going to show each other nice pics of our bodies, that’s all!”  Adora tried to look and see what she could wear. 

 

Catra peaked in her closet and pulled out her old powderpuff football jersey.

 

“She knows you’re a sporty spazz, so wear this with some sexy undies and you got yourself a horny grandma”

 

Adora took the jersey out of Catra’s hand and yelled: “She’s not that much older than me!”

 

“Didn’t she say she had a kid?”

 

“Yeah, so.  We have a lot of friends our age that have kids”

 

Catra scoffed.  “Okay, fine.  You’ll have yourself a horny _mommy_ , is that better?”

 

“Much better,” Adora said, stripping out of her pajamas and Catra instructed her to wear a padded bra to get more sex appeal out of the pics. 

 

She then instructed Adora to have her hair down and move it to the front to cover her left shoulder.  Then she told Adora to sit on her bed; on her knees, slightly opened legs to get a panty shot and lift her jersey up enough to reveal a little of her bra.

 

Jesus, Adora you don’t a have sexy bone in your body.  Arch your back a little.  We got to make these look professional” Catra snapped as she took a few pics of Adora. 

 

“Your camera on your phone is trash by the way” Catra added.

 

Adora just rolled her eyes “Thanks for putting up with me”

 

Catra smiled and decided to change her tone with Adora after being thanked.  “No problem”

 

She made Adora sit up for a few more poses and tried to give Adora some advice on how to handle the first date.

 

“If she’s ugly run! If she’s pretty, Marry her!”  Catra said helping Adora pic out the photos she wanted to send to her date.

 

Adora just giggled “We’ll see how the first date goes.  I think she really likes me.  She doesn’t seem all the bothered by the age difference at all, and neither am I”

 

“I think that’s because we both have mommy issues” Catra replied. Skimming through the pictures she picked the ones she thought Adora should us.   “Oh, use this one and this one for your little skin show to her.  These two make your boobs look a lot bigger”

 

Adora chuckled “Thanks, and I guess we both have mommy issues, I mean…. Look who raised us.  It makes sense that I would want to date an older woman and you are head over kneels for Scorpia”

 

Catra instantly flushed at that comment.  She had been harboring a low-key crush on Lynda Scorpia from the volunteer center.  Catra had run into some issues on campus and to pay off her debt to society—she needed to volunteer thirty hours of community service to have it taken off her record.  She met Scorpia back then and the two became drawn to one another.  Scorpia more affectionate while Catra was coy and couldn’t bring herself to open to her.  Now she was Definity crushing hard on her but was afraid to ask since Scorpia was already graduated and had her life all figured out. 

 

Adora frowned when she realized Catra wasn’t smiling anymore.  Adora nudged and said “Hey—She likes you.  Everything will work out”

 

“Thanks, Adora.  I hope everything works out for you to”

 

In the moment of the two girls bonding Adora received an IM alert from her crush and almost dropped her phone when she saw the pics, she sent her.

 

“Oh. My. God.”  Adora said in disbelief. 

 

“What? Is she ugly? Oh God is she gross?” Catra asked peeking at the phone.  She gasped when she saw them with her own eyes.

 

“DAAAAAAmmmmmnnnn” Catra exclaimed “She. Is. A. FOX! Holy hell! Adora, she had a gorgeous body! Fuck you gotta meet this chick, damn she is a hot piece of _mommy_ ass!”

 

Adora looked at the two pictures again.  It was the olive-skinned woman with beautiful full breasts thin frame, and lovely slim hips.  Her flat stomach was the highlight of these pics as she wore very revealing and sheer black lingerie.  Adora found her to be stunning and found it hard to believe this woman could be single with a body like that. 

 

The IM message read:

 

 **AngieQueen72:** Your thoughts? I haven’t worn this in a long time.

 

Adora quickly wrote back with several heart-shaped emojis and told her that she looked amazing and she couldn’t wait to meet her. Followed up with a shy response of:

 

 **She-Ra:LebianOfPower:** I can’t compete with your body though.  I’m a little nervous to send you my pics now.

 

 **AngieQueen72:** No pressure if you're getting shy on me.  When we meet, we can ease into some more revealing activities.  Then again, you are younger so this may be too adult for you (winky face emoji)

 

Adora whimpered and showed Catra the message.

 

Catra snapped at Adora “You idiot! Why did you say you were getting shy! No, you look alike child” Carta rubbed her face in annoyance and growled.  She took Adora’s phone and started messaging her back.

 

“Here, let me fix your screw up,” she said while typing.

 

 **She-Ra:LebianOfPower:** Don’t mistake my modesty for immaturity.  Sending pics like those to anyone would have them second-guessing their own looks.  You’re like an Angelic being.  But, maybe someone as gorgeous as you can find some interest in pics like these.

 

Catra then sent all the pics she took of Adora.  Even some of the odd angled ones just to give Adora’s date some perceptive on how hard Adora was trying to look good for her.

 

Adora panicked when she realized Catra was sending all the photos.

 

“Hey don’t do that! Only send the good ones!”

 

Catra snickered “Too late, here.  She is responding to you right now”

 

She handed her the phone and Adora saw the response.

 

 **AngieQueen72:** If your little _Angelic being_ comment didn’t have me blushing enough, I’d say seeing your body did.

 

Catra smirked.  “See? now she is super into you”

 

Adora hugged Catra “You’re the best!”

 

Catra shrugged and left the room.  “I know, I’ll leave you alone for the night so you can beat your meat off to those pics”

 

Adora was messaging back to AngieQueen72 and ignored Catra’s masturbation comment.

 

 **She-Ra:LebianOfPower:** If you really liked the pics, you might like it up close.  What day did you say you were off again?

 

 **AngieQueen72:** I’m always off on the weekends and occasionally Mondays if my paralegals can cover for me.

 

 **She-Ra:LebianOfPower:** Would it be too soon to ask to meet this Saturday?

 

 **AngieQueen72:** As in two days, Saturday? I don’t see why not.  I would love to get to see you in person. 

 

 **She-Ra:LebianOfPower:** I really want to meet you too! I’m so excited.  Where should we meet?

 

 **AngieQueen72:** Is there any place in town you like to go to?  Or would you prefer to be somewhere none of your friends will see?

 

 **She-Ra:LebianOfPower:** Personally I want to go somewhere I can show off my hot date (Smiley face emoji)

 

 **AngieQueen72:** You’re a sweetie.  How about we head out of town for about 20mins.  There is a place on the Warf I like to go to that does a good lunch and we can go sightseeing.  Its seal watch season right now.

 

 **She-Ra:LebianOfPower:** That sounds super fun! Is this a fancy place? Do I need to dress up?

 

 **AngieQueen72: It'** s casual.  I’ll probably wear something like a sundress or something.  How about you?

 

 **She-Ra:LebianOfPower:** I might do the same or wear khakis. I love the idea of you in a dress though.  Easy to get off—if you know what I’m saying (Winkey face emoji) 

 

 **AngieQueen72:** Something tells me you might want to come back to my place after our little outing.

 

 **She-Ra:LebianOfPower:** I mean…..If you let me.  I’d invite you back to my place, but my roommate will be home.

 

 **AngieQueen72:** My place will work better.  My daughter is out of town for the weekend so we will have the entire house to ourselves. 

 

 **She-Ra:LebianOfPower:** Awesome.  Can’t wait.

 

 **AngieQueen72:** Neither can I.  I’m going to go to bed now, but I will IM you tomorrow if that is okay?

 

 **She-Ra:LebianOfPower:** Sounds good.  I’m going to lay down.  Look at your photos.  And use my vibrator.  Y’know.  Cuz your sexy and all(Kissy face emoji)

 

  **AngieQueen72:** ………………. How in the world can I respond to that statement! I’ve been completely red in the face this entire conversation and you send me off to bed with that thought in my mind?! You’re such a naughty girl. 

 

 **She-Ra:LebianOfPower:** (winky face emoji)  What will you do? Spank me if I keep this up?

 

 **AngieQueen72:** I feel you deserve it.  For being such a flirtatious little vixen in our late-night conversations I will have to teach you a lesson when you come to my house

 

 **She-Ra:LebianOfPower:** I hope that’s a promise

 

 **AngieQueen72:** Oh, It’s a promise.  Believe me. 

 

 **She-Ra:LebianOfPower:** Great.  I look forward to dessert.  Goodnight my Queen.

 

 **AngieQueen72:** Goodnight my little vixen.

 

Adora giggled as she jumped on her bed taking her clit vibrator out of her nightstand drawer.  “Oh, God.  Do I need this right now!”

 


	2. Send me nudes

Halfway across town, a middle-aged woman was having a hard time focusing on her work.  The constant alerts from her dating app were driving her insane.  Not In the bad way mind you.  She wasn’t annoyed by the constant blurbs of light coming from her phone.  She was more annoyed by the constant heat coming from in between her legs.  She tightly closed them together as she worked from her desk. 

 

It was going to be an early day.  She thought to herself.  Her little “Vixen” as she likes to call her was sending her a plethora of sexy photos to her and pleaded for some to be sent her way. 

 

 **AngieQueen72:**   Don’t you have a class to study for or something?! This is torture for someone my age.  How can I focus on work with your breasts on my phone screen?

 

 **SheRaLesbianOfPower:** I’m giving you motivation (Smiley face emoji)

 

 **AngieQueen72** : By making me regret wearing a skirt to work.  I’m lucky my client canceled on me.  Anyone with a working nose can figure out I’m not focused on work today.

**SheRaLesbianOfPower:** ooooooooohhhh! So, I’m making you wet, am I?

 

The older woman found herself blushing.  She was terrible at this flirting thing and this young girl had her between a rock and a hard place.  Or in her case; a wet place.  Without being able to respond she had another alert from her. 

**SheRaLesbianOfPower:**   Can I get a pantie shot?

 

Her face was now on felt like it was on fire at this point.  All this sexual flirting would have been overkill and too much for her years ago, but now it felt different.  She liked how someone could make her flush.  Serenade her with compliments and make her hot and bothered.  Her younger app user was so boundaryless it drove her into an aroused frenzy every time she was sent a message. 

 

A knock came from her door.  It startled her. 

 

“Angella?”  Her receptionist called. 

 

With a slight crack in her voice, she replied: “Yes, Netossa?”

 

With a bit of hesitation, her receptionist answered with “Your last two meetings canceled”

 

Angella groaned in annoyance.  She only came into the office today for these appointments.   “I hate these inquiry appointments.  Very well.  Netossa, thank you.  You can go home for the day.  I’ll pay for the entire shift.  Just turn off the lights in the front and put the phone on the voicemail setting, okay?”

 

“Yes Ma’am” Her receptionist was good to her.  Very polite and helpful.  She did as Angella asked and with that Angella was alone. 

 

Once she heard the click of the front door she rushed to her private bathroom and dropped her panties and took out her phone.   Realizing she had left a rather embarrassing wet spot on her dark purple underwear.  _What am I? a teenager? I must keep myself together_.  Texting as fast as she could she replied to her vixen’s request.

 

 **AngieQueen72:**   You wanted a pantie shot you little pervert, right?  Well, how about this? You little Vixen?

 

She sent the message and lifted her skirt up.  Angling her photo downward and positioning her right leg on the tiny potted plant stand in the bathroom, she took a photo of her most; reserved area.  Giving her Vixen a full view shot of her clean shaven and aroused vagina. 

 

After sending the message she didn’t receive a message back right away.  She feared this was too much for her Vixen.

 

Just then, text appeared.

**SheRaLesbianOfPower:**   Oh God! I should be careful what I wish for LOL.  I can’t wait to be in between those legs Saturday night.  I will eat like no tomorrow.  You will have to beg me to stop. I can already imagine your taste and how soft your legs are.  I’m going to make you scream my name.  You're going to love every second I’m in between your thighs. I’m so excited for Saturday night! 

 

Angella just slumped on the floor.  Hugging her knees close to her.

_I—My God! I can’t do this!  This girl is going to ravage me! At my age, I will look like a fool!_

 

Another message came to her.

**SheRaLesbianOfPower:**   I hope that wasn’t going overboard.

_Ah, at least she shows some reservations_

**AngieQueen72:**   You just have me nervous about Saturday.  How humiliating will it be for me if I scream your name and stuff?  You have to go easy on my little Vixen; I’m older”

_Great, now I sound like a hag_

 

 Another message

**SheRaLesbianOfPower:**   Truthfully, I’m more talk than action.  I might just see you in real life and admire you for how beautiful you are and just stare and stutter.  There is a 90% chance I will end up doing that.

 

 **AngieQueen72:** That makes me feel better about doing the same thing

 

 **SheRaLesbianOfPower:**   Are you shy?

 

 **AngieQueen72:** A little. I haven’t dated anyone since my husband. And him in high school.  And I was shy with him.

 

 **SheRaLesbianOfPower:**   If it makes you feel better, I’m super shy when it comes to some things.

 

 **AngieQueen72:** Hard to believe with some of the texts you’ve sent me.

 

 **SheRaLesbianOfPower:**   No, I’m serious (Blush emoji) I get shy.  Sexy texts are easy when you’re not in front of the person.  But if I was to just hold your hand I might just blush and say something stupid like “Oh hey the weather is nice” even if it was raining or something like that.

 

 **AngieQueen72:** I take it that has happened to you before?

 

 **SheRaLesbianOfPower:**   Yeah, my first date in college with a girl.  I dated boys in high school.  I was so nervous I spilled my drink on myself.  My hands were sweaty, and I kept stuttering.  We only went on two dates after that. 

 

 **AngieQueen72:** I married my high school sweetheart.  So, I only had to feel foolish in front of one person for twenty-four years. 

 

Angella then realized she was still sitting on her office bathroom floor without underwear on.  She got up and situated herself before reading the text message to her.

 

 **SheRaLesbianOfPower:**   Are you excited to meet me on Saturday?

 

 **AngieQueen72:** I am. Are you?

 

 **SheRaLesbianOfPower:**   Super excited (heart eyed emoji).  I haven’t shut up about you to my roommate since we started talking.  I hope that doesn’t sound too desperate (Worried face emoji)

 

Angella chuckles and left the bathroom.  Walking into the dark office she grabbed her purse and jacket and made her way out the door.

 

 **AngieQueen72: It'** s cute.  The first dates are always the most exciting.  You shouldn’t be nervous around me.  I’m already very fond of you and I think you're very sweet and smart.  I’ll talk to you soon.  I am leaving my office and heading back home.

 

 **SheRaLesbianOfPower:**   Oh, Office?  You sound so fancy.  I’ll talk to you later. 

 

Angella giggled at that “fancy” comment.  She never told her yet what she did for a living and for someone reason she found the idea of an office fancy was adorable.

 

 

Later at home, Angella was greeted by the sound of her daughter and friends making more noise then they needed to.  Having music blasting from behind the door and Angella quickly banged on it loudly.

 

 _“Glimma_ ~ please lower the volume!”  her tone was stern as always.  With that, she heard the music almost go off entirely and the panicked whispers of the girls asking if they need to leave if her mother was home early. 

 

Angella smiled to herself.  The girls are feared and respected her.  She was referred to as the “British mom” by Mermista’s family and although it was humorous; her accent came with a level of refinement that wasn’t always deserved.  Still nice that the girls would never dare disrespect her home but also odd how after all the years of picking them up from soccer practice, baking cookies at sleepovers, helping with prom dress shopping; still automatically placed Angella as the “British mom” or “The lady who sounds like she is from Harry Potter”

 

She heard the ruffling of two friends leaving.

 

Perfuma and Mermista.  The two politely said good-bye before leaving.  Now only Glimmer and Adora were in the room together.

 

Angella never spoke much to Adora.  She was older than Glimmer by two grade years and when she had finally met her; she was wary of her. A child in an abusive foster care home with some trouble making friends was not the ideal teenager she wanted around her daughter.  But later she grew to like Adora more after realizing that Adora and her foster siblings were just desperate to move away from their situation and leave that home for good. 

 

The only four times Adora has been to the house she had made her mark of doing something clumsy out of nervousness.  She was the only one of Glimmer’s friends that seemed genuinely uneasy around. 

 

She would have stopped by Glimmer’s room to say hello to the two of them and ask about school, but selfishly she wanted to talk to her “friend” some more. 

 

She went into her home office and started typing on her laptop. 

 

 **AngieQueen72:** I’m home now.  IF you're free to talk.

 

She wasn’t expecting a fast response and started working on some paperwork she would have finished at work today. 

 

Surprisingly she received a message instantly

 

 **SheRaLesbianOfPower:**   I’m at a friend’s house, but I have been thinking you like crazy!

 

_How cute._

 

 **AngieQueen72:** I wouldn’t want to distract you from your friends.  Are you trying to get dating to advise from them?  (Winkey face emoji)

_Now I’m going to tease her_

 

 **SheRaLesbianOfPower:**   No! Well.  My roommate was trying to give me _suggestions_ but the friend I’ with now is against online dating.  She Is convinced that online dating is for perverts and serial killers.

 

_How funny I told Glimmer that when she made a Facebook account without my permission._

 

 **SheRaLesbianOfPower:** I’m going to use the bathroom and send you a pic. 

 

Angella grinned and replied with a smiley face emoji.  She was getting used to all this internet slang, emojis, Gifs, and memes. 

She then received a picture ten minutes later. 

 

Her vixen in nothing but a red and white sports jacket.  Literally—nothing else!  She got a full view of her creamy skin.  Perky breast and a little tuff of hair over her vagina.

_My God! This girl is beautiful!_

_Oh, what a coincidence.  I have the same towel in my bathroom._

She looked closer at the picture and saw the red letters on the jacket.  This girl went to the same College as her daughter.

 

_Oh God, I hope they don’t know each other._

 

She commented back on how pretty she was and how she was now _more excited_ to see her on Saturday.

 

 **AngieQueen72:** Tomorrow can’t come sooner

 

 **SheRaLesbianOfPower:**   I agree.  I’m about to leave my friend’s house but I got a crazy idea if you’re interested.

 

 **AngieQueen72:** What do you have in mind?

 

 **SheRaLesbianOfPower:**   I got this notification off Facebook that a club in on the east side of the city is having Masquerade night, tonight.  You get to wear cool eye masks and you get free cocktails.  Tickets are pricey.  But they still have openings. 

_Oh God! Meet her tonight! And a masquerade party.  How—how sexy and wild.  I can’t resist this.  I haven’t gone on any dates like this before.  Micah and I weren’t even this daring.  The wildest thing him and I ever did was car sex.  And that was only one time!_

 

 **SheRaLesbianOfPower:**   Is that too much too soon?

 

 **AngieQueen72:** No, it's exciting! I don’t have any plans tonight.  My daughter will be out of the house soon for the weekend and I can go “Party” with you (Smiley face emoji)

 

Party? In quotation marks? Honestly Angella! How old do you want this girl to think you are!?

 

 **SheRaLesbianOfPower:**   Great! Umm, like I said the tickets are kind of expensive.  It’s $60 dollars per person.  Is that okay?

 

_Pfft. Only $60?_

 

 **AngieQueen72:** I can handle that.  I will take care of my ticket and I will treat you to drinks.  If the $60 is a bother for you I can always give you the money for it at the club when we meet.

 

 **SheRaLesbianOfPower:**   I’d feel bad to take your money.  I’d feel too childish.  I’m an adult too, I can handle my ticket.  But I will take you up on the drink though.

 

 **AngieQueen72:** Okay, but the offer stands if you change your mind.I am really looking forward to seeing you.

 

_Keep it cool.  Tone it down.  You’re not a desperate middle-aged woman or anything._

 

 **SheRaLesbianOfPower:**   I am too! I am going to wear a red dress.  How about you?

 

 **AngieQueen72:** Maybe something maroon.  I have something with a little red in it so we can match.

 

 **SheRaLesbianOfPower:**   Great! I’ll send you a pic of mine after I finish getting dressed.  The club opens at 9 pm.  It called the “Eastside prowl” I look forward to seeing you.

 

_I usually sleep at 9 pm! Oh, well.  After tonight I will be sleeping easy._

**AngieQueen72:** I look forward to my little Vixen

 

 **SheRaLesbianOfPower:**   Vixen? I like that! Keep calling me that tonight! It’s already turning me on!

 

 **AngieQueen72:** Of course.  Vixen.  (Winkey face emoji)

 

 **SheRaLesbianOfPower:** What will I call you when I meet you? 

 

 **AngieQueen72:** Call me Angie.

 

 **SheRaLesbianOfPower:** Great.  See you in a few hours, Angie.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora doesn't know Glimmer's own mother's name. For the past seven years, she has referred to her as "Glimmer's mom" or "Mrs. Brightmoon"


	3. From dance floor to bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when you can't see the persons face, doesn't mean you still can't get horny.

“Glimma?” Angella called to her daughter from the other side of the house.  Unsure of how she was going to ask her daughter if she was going out tonight. Glimmer said she would go to see her aunt tonight, but she hasn’t left yet. 

 

“Yes, mom?”

 

“When will you be going to your Aunt’?”

 

_Please say yes, I don’t want you to know I won’t be home tonight._

 

“Uhh, like later.  Why?”  Why did her mom care when she was leaving?

 

“I was invited to an event in town.  I just wanted to make sure you were going to have dinner, that’s all” It was a lie but it was she could think of to ask her. 

 

Angella had never made the implication she wanted to date after Micah died.  He died when Glimmer was ten and it was very hard for the two of them.  Micah served in the Peace Corps. and opened his own restaurant in town.  The family was semi-famous due to Micah’s popularity.  When he met his end in the untimeliest of ways—it struck the whole community to its core.  Angella was at the top of her career and caring for a grieving ten-year-old and her husband’s affairs were too much for her.  She sold his restaurant as fast as she could—must to the dismay of Micah’s family. 

 

After that Glimmer was all she had.  But Glimmer never wanted to be around her own mother.  Angella could never tell her own daughter how painfully lonely she has been for eleven years. 

 

She was also ashamed to have been on secret dating apps. 

 

The Blind date app.  Was the only app she felt comfortable with, due to never revealing her face and name she wouldn’t handle the shame of being caught on a dating site. 

 

Who could take her seriously if the found out that: Angella Brightmoon; The number one settlement Lawyer in the State” was on a sleazy dating app.?  Like Tinder or Grinder?

 

No.  This worked out perfect for her.  She connected with someone so unlikely but somehow it felt so comfortable for her. 

 

A young woman.  Never had she ever entertained that idea. 

But she couldn’t help but smile at what this was.

 

_A forbidden love_

 

Adora, on the other hand, was having her own mini freak out with Catra; not helping her situation.

 

“what if you find out she’s been catfishing you and she’s really, like, 300 pounds and has no job”

 

“Shut up Catra!”

 

Adora tried to zip up her dress from the back and failed. 

 

Catra scoffed and helped her with it.  Adora was nervous.  She was always nervous when it came to dates, but this was different.  Adora seemed to be in absolute infatuation with this person.  It wasn’t some random girl at a club or at some sports meet up.  This was an actual woman with desirable traits and features.  Someone who was pretty and smart and talked to Adora like a person; all be it a motherly type person, but a person who wanted more from her than her body.  But the body talk was a defiant push to meet up faster than anticipated.

 

Low key, it was kind of hot to be dating someone older, but also low key, it was lame.  Can’t this person date someone their own age.  What if this woman was using Adora for easy sex and breaks her heart?  Catra would never forgive anyone for hurting Adora.  It didn’t matter if this lady was some hot shot in her private office, Catra would still want to _“Fuck her up”_ if she made Adora.

 

After getting Adora situated she ordered an Uber to bring her downtown. 

 

She wasn’t going to drive if she was going to drink. She hoped her date might take her home for the night.  But she didn’t want to come off as too desperate. 

 

 

While Adora was lost in thoughts in her Uber, Angella was nervous about her choice in wardrobe. 

 

_This is too short! Even with high knee boots, I still don’t feel right!_

Angella was driving herself there.  She wasn’t going to drink anything more than one drink and if she decided to drink more; she would just stay at a hotel for the night.  She secretly wished her date would get so drunk that Angella would care for her—better yet invite her to her room for the night. 

 

When Angella arrived, she valeted her car in the overnight parking lot just in case all things went according to plan.  This night club was also a restaurant in the daytime and shared the same valet service as the hotel it was attached to.  When she was met at the door by the ticket usher, she was given a red and silver eye mask. 

 

Going inside she ordered herself a glass of red wine and walked past a group of mid-thirty-year-old men and women laughing and talking louder than necessary.  She started to text on her phone that she had arrived and was looking around for her vixen. 

 

 **SheRaLesbianOfPower:**   I am by the big TV left of the DJ stand. 

 

 **AngieQueen72:**   I’m on the roof deck.  I needed some air and to get away from whatever the hell that the DJ is playing.

 

 **SheRaLesbianOfPower:** He’s playing Nikki Minaj LOL

 

 **AngieQueen72:**   Well, Nikki’s mother never washed her daughter's mouth out with soap, because she’s been singing about oral sex for 3 minutes!

 

 **SheRaLesbianOfPower:** OMG you're so funny and cute! stay upstairs, I’ll be right there!

_Oh God! This is it.  Okay, look natural and act cool.  Too bad I don’t know the first thing about cool._

 

 

Angella turned to look outside.  Her back now facing the doorway.  Nervous; she was afraid her dress revealed too much of her back, then she stupidly remembered that had her hair down.  She heard several people come up from the stairs but was too nervous to look.  She waited nervously.  She had her drink in her right hand and her phone in her left.  She hoped she looked good from the back. 

 

_Should I turn about? Say something? Smile?  Or do I just act like I’m looking at something else?_

Adora’s mind raced as she was now heading up the stairs.

 

_Am I going too fast?  Will she be right at the stairs?  Oh God! Why do my legs feel like jelly now?_

She made it upstairs to see only one person by the balcony. 

 

_Strawberry blonde with wavy hair? tall? olive skin?  It’s Her!_

 

Adora felt all her inside bubble as the butterflies took over her stomach.  Her cheeks flushed from under her rose gold and faux diamond-lined mask.  She made her way up to the last few steps and then.

 

Thud!

 

She lost her footing and tripped on the third to last step. 

 

Two people rushed over.  The bouncer and the masked beauty at the top of the stairs came to help her up.

 

“You saved your drink,” The bouncer said.

 

Adora groaned with embarrassment “Too bad I didn’t same myself from looking like an ass!”

 

He laughed and helped her up.

 

“It's one way to make a first impression” The masked woman teased.

 

Adora’s face looked nervous as she meekly asked “Angie?”

 

“Yes?”

 

The bouncer backed away. “You got her?”

 

The taller woman nodded “I’ll take care of her for the rest of the night” Angella playfully remarked. 

 

The bouncer left them alone and Adora turned to Angella.  Completely embarrassed

 

“I—'m so sorry! I didn’t want THAT to be my first impression!”

 

Angella chuckled and walked with her over to the bar “It’s okay.  It was a definite ice breaker; I was scared I was going to stutter or something” Angella teased.  She didn’t want her date to feel bad about how she had fallen right in front of her.

 

Adora let out an embarrassed laugh.  “Well, I guess I made my entrance then?”

 

Angella giggled “Yes, you did.  And by the way.  Even though I really can't see your face.  Your very cute” She then winked at her and guided her to a lounge couch in the corner of the room.  Away from where everyone saw Adora fall.

 

Adora felt her face go almost numb from her own blushing.

 

“You' re—really pretty!”  Adora blurted out in an almost-squeak. 

 

_She’s shy and nervous.  This good for me.  I can relax and control the situation.  This is perfect!_

 

Adora was mentally screaming at herself

 

_I’m so dumb! She’s going to hate hanging out with me! Oh God! Why did I have to trip and lose all my confidence!?_

“Relax my Vixen.  No need to be nervous” Angella assured her.

 

Adora let out a nervous laugh and started to play with her ponytail “It’s kind of hard not to.  I did just bust my ass in front of you before introducing myself properly”

 

Angella then smirked “I should be happy you tripped up the stairs.  It means you already have fallen for me”

 

Adora adjusted her mask.  Hoping there was no way she could see her blush.  Her embarrassed smile was enough for Angella to take the hint to drop the subject of her tripping.

 

Angella and Adora sat on the couch and talked for a long time.  She was finally able to shake away from the embarrassment and talked to Angella about her studies and sports teams she was apart.  All be it a much younger conversation; Angella was able to reminisce her on her own nostalgia of her college time.  A few drinks in and Adora speech was starting to slur and Angella’s British accent was getting thicker.

 

Both had several things in common. 

 

Both played sports in College.

 

Both went to the same college.  All be in very different times.  Angella going to College in the ’90s while Adora was born in the ’90s.

 

Both kept up with women’s sports and health groups.

 

Both liked to jog and swim.

 

And both had a bit of martial arts training. 

 

Despite the age gap, the two had a lot more chemistry then they both thought.

 

“When I was on track, we had the most absurd drill structures and our couches were so bad at enforcing the drills that only half the _daft tarts_ on my tea would even do them” Angella reminisced. She was a captain of her track team when she was in school.  Adora is now a current track captain.

 

Adora started giggling “We have the same issue to this day.  But I call them lazy asses, not Tarts! Is that British slang?”

 

“A bit dated but, yes.  Its slang from where I grew up in East Shire”

 

“Isn’t Wanker a swear? I know that is British” Adora questioned.

 

“Wanker is like being called a jerk or jerk-off.  It's bad, but not nearly as bad.  I never said wanker until I was older living in Buckinghamshire”

 

“How far is that from London?”  Adora asked.  She didn’t know any other cities in Britain.

 

_Why is it that everyone thinks everyone who is British it from London? I don’t think everyone from America is from New York._

 

“Two hours by trolley.  I went to primary school in the best part of Buckinghamshire.  A very rich town.  I didn’t move to the States until my College years”

 

“What made you pick this college?  You know I’m on all the sports teams and women’s groups.  We might have met before?”

 

“Doubtful. I’m so busy at my law office to go to any of the parties the Alumni throw.  I think they are wasteful, truthfully.  Oh, have they ever fixed the women’s locker room?  It used to flood twenty years ago”

 

Adora snorted “It still floods.  But the boy has it worse because they had a major plumbing issue and their locker room got flooded with shit, literally.  Last year and it was so bad they had to shut down the entire hallway for two weeks”

 

Angella laughed “Shit indeed”

 

Adora got closer and placed her hand on Angella’s leg and tilted her head “Hey” 

 

Angella looked at how Adora’s hand was placed and how it slightly raised her dress up to reveal more of her leg.  She felt her cheeks flush.

 

“Hey, yourself.  Not shy now I see” Angella teased.

 

Adora gave a bashful shrug and replied with “We’ve been talking for the entire night.  We got here at 9 and its 11.  We should get on the dance floor” Adora winked.

 

Angella gave her a nervous laugh.  “I haven’t dance in years”

 

Adora smirked “Hmm, let me use that to my advantage”

 

She guided Angella to the dance floor.  The older woman became nervous as the younger girl teasingly trailed her hands down her maroon dress and placed them on her hips.  The blonde swayed her hips to the side to side as she motioned Angella to do the same.

 

“Definitely not shy now” Angella commented.

 

Adora giggled and buried her face in Angella’s neck and started to kiss it. “But you are” Adora purred into her neck; now making her date flush from the contact.

 

“You very are a vixen, aren’t you?”

 

Adora giggled “I guess I am”

 

Angella clumsily got into the dancing.  She kept looking over to what others were doing and become more flustered when she saw girls grinding on guys and some girls bent over and a guy was behind them; practically humping them in public. 

 

Adora could tell Angella was getting uncomfortable as her hands tense up around Adora’s shoulders.

 

Adora then ushered them off the dance floor and over to a spot in the club no one else was at.

 

“You hated that, didn’t you?”  Adora asked.

 

Angella looked down at her shoes.  Embarrassed to admit it “I wasn’t getting into much of a groove, but I did like being close to you”

 

_Groove?! Seriously Angella?_

 

She could feel Adora smiling without looking at her.  She moved her face away only to have it being cupped by Adora’s soft hands and being directed back to looking at her.

 

“Angie?”  Adora sweetly called.

 

Angella looked at her with a shy smile taking over her face.  Relieved this club was too dark and the mask was covering her face; otherwise, her Vixen would see her blush. 

 

“Yes?”

 

Adora then motioned her to a couch.  No one else was in this corner of the club still.   

 

“Remember what we told each other if we saw each other?”

 

Angella nervously giggled “We said quite a lot of things to each other, many that aren’t appropriate”

 

“Wanna make out? I know we talked about kissing on the first date, only if It seemed appropriate. I feel like a bit smooching would be appropriate now, right?”

                                                                                                                                                                              

Angella shrugged “I suppose….” She trailed off.

 

Adora then sat on top of Angella’s lap.

 

The older one was now at a loss for words.  She just gave a nervous grin while Adora kept smiling at her.

 

“What are you up to?”  Angella questioned.

 

Adora giggled and came closer. 

 

“I want to kiss you, Duh”

 

Angella felt her insides flutter as the girl pressed her lips to hers for a small peck.

 

Angella let grinned as she commented “This makes sense, seeing as you literally fell for me when you saw me”

 

Adora giggled and pressed her masked forehead to Angella’s “Your right, I totally did.  And you?”

 

“starting to” she replied.

 

The two began to passionately make out on the couch.  They only stopped when the bounced came around to tell everyone it was the last call for drinks.  The two pulled away.  Now surrounded by more people in that corner of the lounge.   Some eyes on them since they had been making out for an uncertain amount of time.  The two quickly got up and adjusted themselves to be more presentable. 

 

Angella cleared her throat and spoke first.

 

_I need her! I need this right now! I haven’t had this in such a long time.  I need this! I must have it! I need her, My vixen, tonight!_

 

She whispered in Adora’s ear “Come to a hotel with me.  Tonight”

 

It was almost a demand.  A demand that made Adora feel much hotter and wetter because of it. 

Adora smiled “Sure.  Anything.  Where should we go?”

_Oh God! We are going to a hotel room! YEEEEEEEEE!_

 

Angella didn’t take long to reply as she whipped out her phone.  “I believe the hotel has a vacancy.  I have my car in the overnight lot.  I am in no condition to drive”

 

Adora then bit her lip in excitement, but Angella took it as a sign of worry.

 

In a panic, she added “You don’t have to stay after if you're uncomfortable you can leave at any time.  I’ll make sure you get home safe, promise”

 

Adora shook her head “I’m not worried about that.  Well, now I’m just nervous, I really like you—” Adora stopped herself when she realized she was just blurted that out.  Angella took her hand and replied.  “I really like you to”

 

Adora felt relieved.  This was going to be a hookup, but it didn’t feel dirty.  In the many cases of Adora running off and jumping into bed with girls on campus, she would end up feeling guilty after.  It was nothing but sex and no substance other than that.  But with _Angie_ , it felt different.  This date was fun, she felt so relaxed and comfortable around her, but still in awe and desire with her. 

 

The two still had masks on when they left the club and still when they checked in.  It was so obvious to anyone looking at them, that they had come from the club and are nowhere to hook up. 

 

The two practically dashed to the elevator.

 

“we’re on the sixth floor,” Angella said.  She pressed the button and watched as the doors closed to the elevator.  Adora then pushed her up against the wall and began to kiss her neck.  No words were required as Angella embraced Adora’s as best she could while her Vixen attacked her neck with sensual force.    

 

Lucky for them they were not interrupted during their ride up and quickly exited the elevator as soon as they could.  Walking down the hall—Adora with one hand on Angella’ butt the whole time.  They finally found their room; room 620.

 

Opening the door and not bothering to turn on the lights Adora rushed over to the bed, taking Angella by the hand with her.  Angella clumsily went over to the window to close the blinds.  Adora eagerly pulled the zipper down of Angella’s dress.

 

“Oh, you are so eager, you little vixen” Angella said with a laugh. 

 

Adora embraced her from behind.  “I love it when you call me that.  I want you so bad right now” she partially whined.

 

Angella smiled at that.  Feeling her body heat up she removed her face mask.  Adora did the same and they kissed passionately, removing their dresses and making their way on the bed.   Breaking the kiss, they both smile at each other.  Still unable to see each other’s faces clearly due to how dark the room was. 

 

“Should I turn on a light?” Adora asked, reaching for the nightstand light. 

Angella grabbed her hand “No, lovemaking is better in the dark” she said as she got on top of Adora. 

 

Adora replied with “I’ve never done it pitch black before, And I still haven’t seen your face yet”

 

Angella kissed her neck quickly and replied, “What’s another hour or so?”

 

“An hour or so?  What kind of sex do you have planned for me?”

 

“Lovemaking, my dear Vixen” she trailed her hands down Adora’s sides Making the girl squirm in delight.  “Is nothing like any sex you’ve ever had”

 

Adora felt her panties soak as she bucked her hips up to try and get some friction.  Angella pressed herself against her.  Their inessive grinding from one another could have easily triggered an orgasm for the two, but Angella stopped herself from finishing to early as she trailed kisses around Adora’s shoulder blades.  Adora moaned. 

 

“I want to be on top now” Adora pleaded.

 

Angella willingly gave in to her request and moved off her so that Adora could get on top. Now on top, the blonde trailed kisses around Angella’s shoulders.  The older woman’s eyes fluttered at this.  The feeling of being touched and kissed after so many years was exhilarating.  It was like getting drunk off kisses.  Adora’s lips kept trailing down her stomach and down to her panties. 

 

Angella started to sit up; nervously looking at her, still unable to see the girl she could still feel her smiling at her.

 

“Too much for the first date?”  Adora teased.  “I warned you I’ve wanted to do this to you since your pantie shot from earlier in the day, remember?”

 

Angella covered her face with her hands as she sheepishly nodded.  “I do recall your text from earlier.  I’m just---uh,”

 

Adora sat up and looked at her “I can see your face so I can’t tell if your freaked out or are you just getting embarrassed?” 

 

Angella nodded and removed her hands from her face “Embarrassed.  Embarrassed.  I’m so aroused I won't last very long, plus, I haven’t had this done to me in years, so I guess I’ve lost a bit of my nerve once you, umm—” She stopped herself from saying anything else incriminating.  Her bashfulness was now obvious to her Vixen at this moment.  Adora patted her leg and assured her.

 

“You’re going to really like it. I’ve been told I’m super good at this” Adora offered.

 

Angella laid her head back and let out an embarrassing whine.  “So, this is how I’ll die”

 

Adora laughed at how flustered she was making her Angie feel.  “Can I still do it?”  Adora asked.

 

“Yes, go ahead.  Don’t judge me but I’m going to cover my face with a pillow, so I don’t moan out anything too embarrassing”

 

Adora shook her head to disagree “No.  No pillow.  Please”

 

Angella then growled “Really?”

 

“Really” Adora playfully replied.  She positioned her face in between Angella’s legs.  Breathing in her arousal.  She grinned at the idea of what she was going to do to this woman.  The intimidate texts back and forth indicated to Adora that Angie had very little experience receiving oral sex from her late husband due to her not enjoying it when he performed it.  Adora turns ed her back on to the idea of it and was dying to finally do it to her. 

 

She kissed around her inner thighs making the older woman squirm at the touch of her lips.

 

“Ticklish?”  Adora teased.

 

“Very” she replied.

Her kisses then led her right where she wanted to be as she playfully kissed up and down the outer lips.  She felt Angella buck her hips up and let out a tiny gasp. 

 

_Oh! She is super, super! Sensitive! This is perfect!_

 

Adora dipped her tongue into her inner walls to taste her.  Brushing her tongue up against her clit purposely to get a reaction.  Adora took her left hand to open the lips ore so she could get better access to her clit.   Now with the nub exposed, Adora slowly and softly licked it from every direction.  Up and down.  Left to right, teasing flicking her tongue against it.  Enjoying the moans and sighs coming from Angella.  The squirming of her hip indicted she was close to Cumming.  Even when she let out a cry of ecstasy; Adora began to gently suck her clit instead of stopping.  Having Angella ride out her orgasm into a second one instantly. 

 

“Ahhh, Vixen! Please! I’m too sensitive!”  she cried. 

 

Adora stopped and kissed her outer lips a few more times before leaving a trail of kisses up her stomach again.

 

Nuzzled into Angella’s neck and giggled.  “Did you like it?”

 

Angella wrapped her arms around and sighed “Very much”

 

Enjoying the embrace Adora started to kiss Angella’s neck.  Unknowingly leaving hickey in the process. She then whispered in her ear “Can I ride your face?”

 

Angella’s eyes widened a bit.  “N-never had that question before,” she said with a chuckle.  “Of course, it only fair for me to give to you what you’ve given to me, right?”

 

Adora sat up and moved herself to the position needed “Only if you're okay with this.  I could just cuddle with you if you want?”

 

Angella shook her head “No, we can do that after.  I want you to feel the same way you made me”

 

Adora felt her heart flutter at the idea of her getting to sit on Angie’s face was so exciting. 

 

Angella never did this before but was certain she could figure this out for Adora’s sake.  Her Vixen needed this from her.  Having the girl’s womanhood inches away from her mouth as she was on her back was something completely new and thrilling for her. 

 

_This is such a new age, dirty, sexual position_

 

The thought of doing this made her insides heat up all over again.

 

She kissed Adora’s thighs and made repeated the same teasing that was done on to her, now onto her Vixen. Adora whined and moaned from the light contact.

 

“Ahhhhh, Fuck, me, Ahhhh”

 

She was a much more vocal sexual partner.

 

The dirty talk made Angella’s face heat up as she began to lick Adora’s clit. 

 

The younger girl started to grin herself on Angella’s face.  Coating her chin in her arousal.  Angella didn’t mind, she was enjoying the dirty talk coming from Adora too much.

 

“Yeah, like that…..Ahhh….God! Fuck me like that, Ah! Yes!”

 

Angella took her hands that had been on her hips this whole time to Adora’s buttock and squeezed it.  Making the girl moan out her name.

 

“Ahhhh! Angie!” She cried.  Rapidly moving her hips to gain as much friction as she could.  Angella at this point hardly did anything but provide her tongue for Adora to grind against. 

 

With that Adora achieved her orgasm.  Moving off Angella she felt her legs shake a bit.  She sat on the bed as Angella moved to get off it for a moment. 

 

Angella gained a bit of confidence in all Adora’s dirty talk; she decided to play with that idea some more.

 

“Your language in bed in something to be admired, my Vixen” she purred.

 

Adora let out an embarrassed chuck “Was it a too much? Sorry.  The butt squeeze got me going”

 

Angella grinned and placed her hands on Adora’s hips and motioned her to lay on her stomach “How open are you to some more _erotic_ ideas?”  Angella questioned as she let her hands graze over Adora’s bottom.

 

The girl jumped a bit and answered “Are we going to something kinky?  Because I am totally down for some—” she was cut off by a swift slap on the behind.

 

She let out a moan from that and lifted her bottom up in the air.  Getting on her knees as she exclaimed.  “Oh God! Yes! I am so into spanking!”

 

Angella blushed at that statement and continued to play along with this.  She felt dominate in this position as she began to scold the girl in a very sultry way. 

 

“Such a mouth on you, my little vixen”

 

Smack!

 

Adora let out another cry of ecstasy.

 

“So loud, aren’t you?”

 

Smack!

“Ahhhhhhh” Adora cried as she buried her face into the sheets of the bed.

 

Angella playfully let her other hand run down Adora’s back tenderly as she firmly grabbed Adora’s bottom with other to squeeze it again.  This made Adora turn to her and beg.

 

“Spank me more! Pull my hair while you do it” She begged.

 

Angella obliged and did as her vixen ask.  She spanked her and tugged at her messy ponytail while her Vixen moaned and cried out more profanities.

 

“Ah! Fuck! Oh god! Spank me harder!”

 

Angella let out an embarrassed laugh “you have such a mouth on you”

 

Adora mustered out an apology. 

 

Angella let go of her ponytail and made her way in between Adora’s legs.  She is teasing began to rub the girl’s clit as she continued to lightly spank her.

 

Adora let out another loud moan she buried her face into the sheets again.  Angella watched as Adora squirmed under the touch.  She felt her orgasm rush into her hands as her fingers became wetter.  WIth one more tab on the bottom, Angella watched as Adora’s lower body finally collapsed on the bed.  Even though the room was pitch black almost, she could tell the girl was panting and looking straight at her.  Without any warning, Angella got on top of her and began to kiss on the lips passionately. 

 

Both tightly held each other, sloppily kissing and moaning without any shame on who could hear them.  After running out of air, the two broke the kiss and positioned themselves comfortably in each other’s arms.  Angella was sitting up more as her back touched the headboard while Adora rested her head on Angella’s breasts.  Adora rubbed Angella’s forearm and commented. 

 

“That was amazing sex”

 

Angella grinned to herself.  Proud to have satisfied such a young lover. 

 

“it certainly was” She commented back. 

 

Adora sat up and laughed a little “Its funny how during this whole blind date thing, we never saw each other’s face the whole night”

 

Angella chuckled and retorted with “The other funny thing is I never got your name I’ve just been calling you Vixen during this whole _rendezvous_ ”

 

Adora blushed at this and replied with a shrug “Well I like being called that.  I never had anyone give me a sexy pet name before.  Besides calling me that with your fancy accent Makes me blush” she turned away bashfully.  Regretting saying that to her.

 

Angella smiled.  Knowing her Vixen was becoming flustered. 

 

“So, my dear _Vixen_ , what is your name?”

 

Adora blinked “Oh? It's Adora.  My name is Adora Weaver”

 

Angella’s heart sank once she heard that. 

 

_I know that name_

 

“A-Adora?” 

 

“Yes?  What’s wrong?”  Adora was now worried.  Had she said something wrong by telling her, her full name?

 

Angella then fumbled over to her side of the bed to get closure to the light switch.

 

“We—We might know each other,” she said with panic “Please don’t tell me you know a girl named Glimmer Brightmoon, do you?”

 

Adora then grabbed Angella’s arm to hold her closer.  Scared of why Angella’s attitude seemed to turn from happy to be panicked suddenly.  She answered her honestly.

 

“Yes, Glimmer Brightmoon is one of my best friends, why?”

 

Adora’s eye went wide as Angella turned on the light to the nightstand on.  Still too dim Adora reached for her light on her side of the bed to reveal why Angella was so panicked. 

 

“Mrs. Brightmoon?” Adora asked.

 

Angella quickly covered herself up with the sheet from the bed as it quickly hit her on what had just taken place.

 

Adora starred at her wide-eyed and covered her mouth.  Even with their smeared makeup and messy hair they could easily identify each other now.

 

Attorney Angella Brightmoon had just had sex with her daughters’ best friend; Adora Weaver, the twenty-three-year-old Business major. 

 

Adora Weaver had a passionate night and had practically fallen in love with her best friends’ mother 

 


	4. A long drive home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora is face to face with a woman she thought never liked her. Now Angella is faced with the dilemma of driving one of her daughter's friends home.

It felt like a century of waiting for one of them to say something first.  Angella looked mortified at the concerned blonde who simply put her hand on Angella’s forearm.

 

Adora gulped before opening her mouth “I—I didn’t recognize you—I didn’t think I would ever—” 

 

Before she could say anything else Angella jumped out of the bed “Turn away!” She barked at her. Adora flinched but did as she was told.  She felt her eyes water.  That wasn’t the voice she was used to hearing all night.  Angella’s voice was sweet and soft during their evening together.  Now her voice was cold and bitter.  It was the angry voice she could remember hearing in the walls of Glimmer’s house.  Her stern voice would always raise in volume when scolding Glimmer.  Her eyes were always narrowed as she looked at all Glimmer’s friends.  Especially Adora; who she thought was too old to be hanging out with Glimmer. 

 

Angella shuffled to get her dress on and her boots.  She turned to order and ordered “Get dressed now! I’m taking you home”

 

Adora did as she was told and got dressed right away.  She didn’t even look at Angella due to the fact she was now having tears roll down her cheeks.  Angella could tell she upset the girl but didn’t bother to ask why. 

 

In her mind, she knew why. 

 

_She must be so disgusted to have been in bed with me_

 

Was all she could think.  It was horrible to dwell on.  She felt so connected with someone, only to have that be taken away from her.  To have to look into the eyes of an early twenty-year-old and not see the Vixen of her desires, but the best friend of her daughter.  To know that Adora could easily tell everyone about this.  Glimmer would lose all respect for her mother if she ever found out about this night.  To even know half the things they texted each other through the dating app, the pictures they sent each other—It was all too horrifying to think.

 

She darted her eyes over to Adora.  She was sitting on the bed; fully clothes but visibly upset.  She had wiped her eyes indicating she was either trying to stop herself from crying or was seconds from bursting into tears.

 

“Adora?”  She questioned.  Her voice was finally soft again.  “Why are you upset?”

 

Despite her anger, she was still a mother and was still concerned for this girl’s wellbeing.  Despite their romantic session with her, Angella couldn’t look at Adora as anything more than a dumb kid.  It was cruel to think of it, but it was the truth.  Adora was by far the dumbest out of all of Glimmer’s friends.

 

Adora looked at her and mustered out an explanation as best as she could “Y—you got mad at me.  I didn’t do anything wrong” 

 

_Oh, good God, what do I do if she starts crying?_

 

Angella placed a hand on Adora’s shoulder and tried to comfort her.

 

“Adora, Sweetie, you didn’t do anything wrong.  But this wasn’t an appropriate interaction we just had together.  I need to take you home so you can rest, okay?”

 

Adora looked down at her lap, saddened by after all of this, all Angella could take away from it, was that it was a mistake.

 

Adora got up and grabbed her purse.  Angella did the same.  She called for the valet to have her car ready for her and they left the hotel in silence. 

 

While driving Angella decided to “mother” Adora as best she could in this situation. 

 

“Now, Adora.  Someone your age shouldn’t be on any dating app that doesn’t show you a face to a person.  I know you're in the modern age of this _hook-up_ culture, but you should be more careful.  You could have met someone dangerous”

 

Adora shot her a glare and snapped back “Are. You. Fucking kidding me right now!?”

 

Angella snapped back “Adora watch your mouth!”

 

“I ate your pussy!”  was all Adora could retort back.

 

Angella gasped a bit at that response.  “Adora! This is not appropriate!”

 

“It was fine when you didn’t know me! You just thought I was some random chick.  The second you realize its someone you know! You get all pissy about this and try to flip the situation about me being irresponsible!”

 

“Adora! Your too young to be on these sites!”

 

Adora then spat back with “I’m 23! I’m not a child! Stop treating me like a kid!”

 

“You are a kid to me, Adora! You’re my daughters’ friend! At the very least understand my predicament—”

 

“How about my predicament!? I thought I was going to have a mature, beautiful girlfriend, and instead its Mrs. Never-Liked-Me-to-begin-with!”

 

“A-Adora, that’s not true.  I do like you as Glimmer’s friend.  If anything, Catra is the one I like the least out of all Glimmer’s friends”

 

Adora snorted at that “I can get that, is it because Catra backflipped off your garage to make a Vine video in high school?”

 

Angella chuckled “That and she used to call me “Downton Abbey lady” and never thought I would notice”

 

They shared a brief laugh.  Angella realized they had gotten off topic and tried to get back on track, but with a lighter note.  The best way to do that would be to apologize for snapping at her during their time at the hotel.

 

“Adora, I’m sorry for upsetting you at the hotel.  I shouldn’t have snapped at you”

 

Adora shrugged and looked out the window “It's fine.  I guess seeing one of your kid’s friends would be upsetting…..but, even though I wasn’t who you were expecting……did you like being around me?”

 

_Oh, I was not prepared to answer that_

 

Angella sighed and kept her eyes on the road. 

 

“I…..I did.  I enjoyed our time together” her eyes widened as she realized that could be taken wrongly “But—” she turned to face Adora “Not just for the sexual part of what we conversed about or did.  I did enjoy our conversations through the app. And what we did—just a while ago was, pleasurable to say the least” she slightly regretted admitting that.

 

Adora then asked, “Do you regret the sex?”

 

“I regret that……” she trailed off.  What to say in a time like this?

 

_I regret that it's you? no.  I regret that it's going to be awkward.  True, but in fact I regret it—_

 

“I regret that it can’t happen again” Angella finished.

 

Adora felt her heart skip a beat. 

 

“Oh?  This can’t happen again?”  Adora asked.

 

Angella finally hit a red light and turned to Adora “Of course it can’t happen again, If Glimmer knew about this, she would never forgive me”

 

Adora then suggested “Maybe if we tell her together, she might—”

 

Angella snapped back with “Absolutely not! Adora, you may not know this, but my daughter is very possessive and if she ever found out I went on a date she would be furious”

The light went green and Angella kept driving.  She was only a few minutes away from Adora’s apartment. 

 

Adora then retorted back with “Well, actually, Angella.  Glimmer thinks you need to get out more, in fact when you told her she couldn’t go to that house party last spring she even said you needed to get laid”

 

Angella scoffed “She said what?!”

 

“She said you need to get laid! And now that you did, I think you and her will be fine!”

 

Angella rolled her eyes and scoffed “This car ride can’t end sooner”

 

Adora sat back and crossed her arms “Well you can drop me off at the Denny’s down the street and I can walk home” Adora added.

 

Angella shot her a glare and asked “Are you serious? You want me to drop you off at some drug stop diner at 2 am?”

 

“Yeah” Adora responded.

 

_So chipper, I really don’t like this one bit, but I can’t leave her here alone.  Funny, she kind of reminds me of Micah with her wit and all._

 

“If you're hungry I can come and sit with you.  I’ll get a coffee then I’ll bring you home” Angella suggested.

 

“Really?  I figured you wanted me to fuck off and pretend this whole thing ever happened”

 

“Oh, trust me, Adora I do.  But I’m not a monster.  I’ll make sure your fed and home safe.  After this, we must go our separate ways and THIS CANNOT GET BACK TO GLIMMA~ understood?”

 

“Understood” Adora replied.   

 

While sitting at Denny’s at 2 am.  The two ladies got some odd looks from other college students and local drunks who were eating late as well.  In the bright fluorescent light of the diner; Angella could better see that she and Adora looked a mess. 

 

Adora ordered a full breakfast plate while Angella just had coffee and toast. 

 

While Adora ate Angella asked her “So, what else does Glimmer say about me?”

 

“Hmm?”  Adora looked up from her plate.

 

“I mean, as her friends, does she talk about me much to you all?”

 

Adora knew what Angella wanted.  She wanted to get into Glimmer’s personal life.  A fair yet unfair thing to ask under these circumstances, but she did want to give Angella the answer.  Adora was the only one who could see Angella as more than just Glimmer’s mom.  It was Angella who had the problem.  Angella could only see one of Glimmer’s friends sitting at this booth with her.  She couldn’t separate Adora the date from Adora the girl who cried when she failed a driving test in High School.

 

Adora then started with “Well, she knows your busy.  She doesn’t like that she’s in criminology and you and she have nothing to talk about.  I mean, she’s going to be a lawyer to and you never both to ask her about homework or anything. But you do lose your shit if her grades slip”

 

Angella sipped her coffee and looked away.  Adora wasn’t wrong.  Angella was very focused on Glimmer’s GPA.  But it must be unfair for Glimmer.

 

Adora continued you “Your also never around.  Plus, you don’t go to family events with her and you act like Micah never existed”

 

Angella felt her heartache with that knowledge.  Glimmer and she never talked about those these things.  It was hurtful to realize she thought this.  And would tell friends about these feelings instead of her.  It was hurtful, to say the least. 

 

Adora looked for a reply from Angella.  The older woman shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

 

“I grieved for my husband in silence to not upset Glimmer.  I never figured she would take that as I didn’t care…..”  Angella now felt like crying. 

 

_Did my daughter think that poorly of me?_

 

Adora then asked her “How come you never talk to Glimmer?”

 

Angella placed her hands on her on the table and signed “I’ve tried, but it’s like she doesn’t ever want to talk to me.  You must understand my predicament, Adora.  I love my child, dearly, but Glimmer can be difficult”

 

Adora nodded “Trust me, I know, Glimmer has her rough patches when it comes to her feelings.  She’s stubborn.  I guess she must get that from you.”  Adora added in to lighten the mood; which it did since it made Angella smile. 

 

Adora then deiced to get off the subject of Glimmer and asked about their situation. 

 

How do two people; who know each other the way they do, bounce back from this?

 

The easiest way is to know, how they got there in the first place.

 

“Um, so?”  Adora started with “what made you got on the blind date app?”  an innocent question to start with. 

 

Angella took a sip of her drink and answered “Too many people know my face from my billboard posters and commercials.  If I went on a dating profile site; I would have easily been identified.  It was best to have someone get to know me mentally before going after me physically?”

 

“Is it because of you hot?”  Adora asked with no filter on how that could be taken.  Angella blinked at that response and held her cup up to hide her blush as she answered.  Clearing her throat, she replied.

 

“N-no, Adora.  It’s because I didn’t want people to recognize me and think I’m either desperate”

 

She paused before he asked “Wait a minute.  Did you just say in _hot_?”

 

Her accent was slightly stronger with that question.

 

Now it was Adora’s turn to blush as she answered. 

 

“Well, yeah.  I mean, I’m not the only one who thinks your hot, Catra does to and same with Bow and Perfuma”

 

Angella nervously sipped her coffee.

 

“Good to know I’m the eye of desire to young demography.  But while we are on the subject of the dating app; What made you choose to sign up for such a feature?”

 

Adora shrugged “I was tired of the girls on campus, the girls off campus aren’t any better”

 

“Are you strictly into girls?”  Angella asked.  She wasn’t sure if Adora was lesbian or bisexual.  Either way, it didn’t matter at this point.

 

Adora nodded “Yeah, I’m gay.  I like mature girls.  I’m sick of dealing with dumb twenty-year-old problems.  I want someone who can talk to me about life experience and stuff”

 

Without thinking her response through Angella commented with “Sounds like you have a bit of a mother complex?”  she then realized who she was talking to and instantly apologized.

 

“Adora I’m sorry I forgot you were a—”

 

“Foster child?”

 

“Yes……”

 

Adora finished her left-over food and pushed it away from her “Yeah, a lot of people do.  I just grew up with Catra as the better part of my family.  Her and I both have this thing for older dates.  Between you and me she has the biggest crush on Lynda Scorpia.  And when I was growing up, I had the hugest crush on my swim Coach Mara Janewick”

 

Angella grinned “I know Mara.  She was her attorney for her settlement.  She is a very _attractive_ woman” Angella commented with almost a purr.

 

Adora giggled “We have the same taste”

 

The two laughed at that.  Angella looked at her phone and noticed they had been talking for almost an hour. 

 

“I need to get you back home” she stated. 

 

Adora nodded and sat up to pay at the register.

 

Back in the car, Angella drove Adora home.  Right as she got to the parking lot of Adora’s apartment Adora turned to ask her.

 

“What does this make of us?  I mean.  How do we act towards each other now? I know you want me to forget, but I can’t really.  But I don’t want to make things weird between us.  How do we handle this?”

 

It was a very good question.  Angella gave her a knowing look.  Things couldn’t go back to the way they were before.

 

She put her arm on Adora’s shoulder.

 

“Adora, we had a night we should rightfully put passed us.  But we know it will be awkward from this point on.  We did enjoy each other’s company.  I suggest we keep this our little secret.  I friendship could hopefully grow from this”

 

Adora gave her a soft smile and looked away as she replied “I guess I can accept that.  I want to be an adult about this, but this will be harder for e then you”

 

Angella move her hand away from her and asked, “Why is that?”

 

With that Adora quickly moved over the seat to plant a quick peck on Angella’s lips.  The older woman could barely move away, it happened so quickly.

 

“Because I really like you” Adora replied with a slight bashful ton in her voice.  Angella froze up as she watched the girl unhook her seat belt and step out of the car “Our secret?” Adora asked in a chipper tone.

 

Angella nodded “Our secret” She replied. 

 

Adora then closed the door and waved goodbye to her. 

 

With that Angella drove home.  Trapped to her own thoughts.

 

Not only about how to handle her next encounter with Adora but the echoes in her head of Adora’ words from the evening.

 

But not the cute giggles and shy small talk from the club, more of the hotel room talk which was more like:

 

_“ahhhh! Harder!”_

_“Let me sit on your face!”_

_“Ah! Spank me!”_

_“Harder, mommy!”_

 

Okay, that last one wasn’t said but it might as well have.  What was Angella going to do?

 

Meanwhile, Adora quietly made her way back into her apartment without sound.  Her heels in hand as she walked into the living room to her bedroom, only to have the lights switched on. 

 

Startled to looked over to see Catra sitting on the couch with an unopened beer in hand with a grin on her face she smugly asked.

 

“So,”

 

She opened her beer to make a loud clank.

 

“How was Mrs. Brightmoon this evening?”  She asked.

 

Adora dropped her heels and looked at her with absolute terror. The only thing Adora could say at this very moment was--

 

“Oh, fuck”

 

 

 

 


	5. Busted by Catra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra: I saw the car pull up, idiot! Who else has a Mini-cooper with a bumper sticker saying "Proud mother of JWU Student"

Adora couldn’t think straight at this time.  Her heels and purse were on the floor as she dashed to her room without saying another word.  Catra didn’t take this lightly and called for Adora to come back or she was going to blast music or text Glimmer, A threat she would never actually do but it was enough to get Adora to come out the room and sit down next to her.

 

“How did you know?” Adora asked.  Unsure of what could have made Catra figure out who it was.

 

Catra coly replied with “I asked Entrapta to hack into both your profiles to figure it out”

 

Adora was so gullible she just said “Oh”

 

Catra then playfully punched her shoulder “No dumbass I saw you get out of her car just now! Idiot! I know what her car looks like; it’s the only mini-cooper with “Proud mother of JWU student” duh,”

 

Adora then sighed and slid down on the couch to have her head on Catra’s lap.  Knowing she was upset; Catra comforted her with rubbing the arm.  They used to comfort each other like this all the time as kids. 

 

Catra then asked “Do you want to talk about it? If not, I won’t pressure you”

 

Adora sat up “No, it's fine.  I can tell you”

 

Catra was afraid something went wrong and Angella saw Adora and picked her up or maybe Adora got stood up.  She hadn’t called or text her all night and she was afraid of what could have happened to her.

 

Adora started with “I thought I met the girl of my dreams through this site and it turned out to be Glimmer’s mom”

 

Catra’s eyes went wide as she covered her mouth “Oh, crap.  Did you freak out once you saw her?”

 

Adora looked away and played with the bottom of her dress “No, we had masks on it.  It was that masquerade party at the club tonight and we didn’t recognize each other.  I couldn’t even recognize her voice since the music was so loud and I think she might have been a little tipsy before I got there since her accent was heavier than usual.  We talked all night and we really clicked”

 

Catra nodded, understanding the situation so far and asked, “Then after you talked you took your masks off, right?”

 

Adora looked down some more and answered “No, we kissed with the masks on and went back to the hotel with them on too.  By that time were drunk and horny and---”

 

Catra had to cut her off; her arms flailing about as she cried “Wait?! You kissed her and had sex!?”

 

Catra couldn’t believe her ears at this. “I thought you ran into her and she dropped you off after a bad night or something! You're telling me you slept with Glimmer’s mom?  The queen of no fun?”

 

Adora swatted her arm. “She was fun! We had a great time.  The nights were off in the hotel room and when I saw her face, I couldn’t believe it”

 

“What did she say?”

 

“She got mad and told me to get dressed and that she was going to take e home.  After that she tried to give me crap for online dating and then she took me to Denny’s before dropping me off”

 

Adora readjusted herself to get comfortable on the couch as she clutched the pillow near her. 

 

Catra scooted closer to her “So now what?  Does this mean you and her are going to be weird now; I mean it's not like you ever have to see her, she’s never home and it's not like she’s going to tell Glimmer anything, so,”  she finished with a shrug.

 

Adora then whined, “It's not like that, I do want to see her again……”  She buried her face in the pillow.  “I want to see her again; I really like her”

 

“But she’s Glimmer’s mom, Adora I think you're forgetting how this cant work.  She’s not going to scissor her daughter’s friend.  She probably wants you to forget this”

 

Catra was now worried about this news but kept a calm and straight face for Adora’s sake.  When Adora falls in love, she falls hard.  She was heartbroken when her first college hookup went nowhere.  Catra had to keep Adora’s head on straight for this. 

 

“I know, Catra.  But it's so hard.  I never thought I would feel like this”

 

“Was the sex that good?” Catra teased.  

 

Adora then gave her a smug look “The sex was amazing!”

 

Catra then grabbed Adora’s shoulders “Okay, I’ll give you shit about falling in love later, but first I need all details and don’t hold back anything!”

 

 

 

Lucky for Adora to have someone to talk to when she got home after her night being slightly ruined.  Angella had no one.  She had a big beautiful empty house.  She had no friends to call or text this late at night; her only friends; if she could even call them that were her attorney friends and other members of the legal team.  Some police officers were friendly with her, some of her former clients adored her, but no one Micah’s inner circle spoke to her.  They were all bitter with her for selling his restaurant. Little did anyone know or care that Micah wasn’t a good businessman and the restaurant was going belly up before his death, to begin with. 

 

It was unfair for her to bare all this pain alone.  But she drowned herself in her work and for the most part that made it all better.  Glimmer was raised well, and she will be a lawyer in her own time.  It killed Angella to know what Glimmer really thought of her.  Adora gave her an honest answer about Glimmer and that made It all the worse. 

 

She walked aimlessly in her house.  She had an amazing night with an amazing young lady.  Too bad this young lady was Glimmer’s friend.  She peeked into Glimmer’s room.  A mess, no less.  She looked over to where Glimmer’s desk was and looked through all of Glimmer’s polaroid photos. 

_Glimmer went through a retro phase and begged for this stupid camera_

 

She looked to see all her friends. 

 

Pictures of Glimmer, Mermista, Adora and Perfuma, and the beach

 

Bow and Adora holding up a birthday cake saying “Happy birthday Glim”

 

And one of Glimmer and Adora from this year.  It was of the two of them in black dresses for a new year’s party.

 

Then one of Adora alone sitting on a bench with a coffee cup in hand. 

 

It was a pretty photo. 

 

Angella took it down to examine it better. 

 

_Would Glimmer notice if this was gone?_

 

She took it with her to her room.  It felt dirty to steal it, but it made her happy to have it.  It wasn’t a perverted or sexual picture of Adora, and it wasn’t one from when she was a teenager; that would be creepy.  It was a classy photo.

 

A classy photo she stole from her daughter’s room

 

_What has gotten into me?_

 

Now with a photo in hand, she went into her room. 

 

Alone to her thoughts.  She lamented on how much of a great time she had with Adora and her words ringing in her ears _“I really like you”_

 

Then she felt her face burn as she remembered all the flirty texts, naughty photos and their passionate night.  The kiss, sex, and talking.  Adora promised not to say anything to Glimmer, right? 

 

She couldn’t sleep.  She stayed awake all night thinking of how she was going to go on with her weekend after what happened. 

 

 

Back with Adora; she had mistakenly given Catra her phone to look at the pictures that Angella sent her.

 

Catra whistled at them “Damn, Glimmer came from the best-looking cooch I’ve ever seen” She said dreamily.

 

Adora snatched her phone back “Okay, it was a bad idea to show you these again”

 

Catra rested her head on her hand as she giggled “Wow, I never thought she was hot until now—but—”

 

“Don’t say it—”

 

“Glimmer’s—” Catra tried to sing until Adora yelled.

 

“Ahhhhh! Don’t do it Catra I’m warning you Catra!”

 

Catra laughed and sat up “Fine I won’t.  I won’t”

 

Adora sighed in relief and laid down on the couch.  Only for her moment of peace to be ruined by Catra’s voice.

 

_“Glimmer’s ~ Mom has got it going on~ “_

 

Adora shot up and threw the pillow at her “You’re an ass!”  she retorted.

 

Catra kept singing _“She’s all that I want, and I’ve waited for so long ~ Glimmer can’t you see your just not the one for me ~ I know It might be wrong, but I’m in love with Glimmer’s mom~ “_

Adora stormed into her room.  Not wanting to see talk to her anymore.

 

Catra kept singing it until she went back to her room.

 

Adora couldn’t take it.  She kept thinking about Angella.  She looked through all her pictures of her again.  All sexy pics, none of her face and that made her sad.

 

All she wanted to do was see her face right now.

 

 


	6. Secret Lovers

It might have been Memorial Day weekend but Catra still had to pay her debt to society.  Her community service hours on Saturday were from 11am-1pm.  She had no choice but to do it or the school would report her act of vandalism.  She sprayed painted the under bleachers and got busted from someone who put in an anonymous tip to the sports coaches. 

 

She never figured out who did it, but it didn’t matter now.  She could stay on track if she painted over what she did and volunteered at the College organized community food pantry.  She felt like she had been doing it forever.  It was supposed to be only 30-hours but every time she asked Scorpia if it was up, she would just tell her “Almost”.  She couldn’t really complain.  She like hanging out with Scorpia.  Technically her first name was Lynda; but there were already five other Lynda’s working at the pantry, so she just went by her last name.  Which was cool; Catra thought she was cool.  Tall gal, strong arms, cool haircut, and she rode a motorcycle.  Catra never figured out if she had a type but Scorpia was pretty in her eyes.  It was strange to her how someone like her could be single.  She was twenty-eight.  Owned her own home, ran a bunch of community drives and functions, was a chef at a local popular restaurant and to Catra she couldn’t say it enough—She was pretty!

 

Catra originally was cold towards her, but the more and more Scorpia showed kindness and genuine interest in Catra, it made her lower her walls and defenses and now—Catra was hardcore crushing on the bachelorette.

 

Scorpia was smitten from the start.  Pretty, tan, and a bit of a troublemaker was someone she wanted to ride her motorcycle with.  Despite her awkward flirting.  Catra never figured out she felt the same way.

 

But the two became fast friends and shared their personal life stories together.

 

For today during her community service, she had to let someone know about the latest Adora-Centric adventure she was dealing with.

 

“Now she has feelings for this woman, and she knows damn well it could never work,” Catra said in a huff.

 

“You worried?” Scorpia asked.  Catra was more honest with Scorpia in some instances and wasn’t as tough acting like she was with Adora.  She had to when they were kids to not get bullied by the other foster kids, but now as a semi-functional adult she could be herself entirely around Scorpia and that’s what she liked most about her.

 

“Yeah, I’m worried.  Adora will be stupid and ruin her friendship with Glimmer over this.  She’s my best friend, but by far she is my dumbest friend”

 

Scorpia chuckled “I get.  How would you feel if Adora started dating anyone?”

 

“I’d be happy as long as she’s happy”

 

“How do you think she would be happy if—you started dating anyone?”

 

This question was more for Scorpia than for Catra.  She wanted to know if it was cool if she started to ask Catra to hang out and if Adora saw her around their apartment it wouldn’t come off as strange. 

 

Catra chuckled “Yeah, Adora would like me to date.  She kind of—” Catra cut herself off as she realized she was going to tell Scorpia that Adora suggested them to date.  “Uh—I forget, but Adora is cool with me bringing people over as long as I give her the heads up about it”

_Good save_

 

Scorpia half smiled at that.  She got the answer she wanted, she still felt like more was meant to be said but she didn’t press for anything else.  They went along with their work together until after their shift is when Scorpia flipped opened her phone and pretended to be surprised about seeing a notification about the carnival coming to town next week.  She knew about that all day but wanted to act like it was news to her so her asking Catra would not seem planned or forced.

 

“Oh, so—uh, since the carnival is coming, would you like to go with me?”  Scorpia asked.  Doing her best not stutter or show Catra she was starting to blush. 

 

None of which she could hide well and Catra noticed and grinned “That sounds fun.  I’ll go with you.  Buy me a funnel cake while we are there” Catra said playfully as she grabbed her purse and left for the day “Bye, Scorpia~ “she said in a teasing voice.

 

Scorpia just stood there.  Beet red and desperately trying to think of something cool to say back but missed her chance to as Catra left for the weekend. 

 

 

Meanwhile, two other love-stricken fools dealt with their inevitable sadness of not being able to see someone that they cared for.  Other than their love for physical activities, such as hiking and swimming; they also handled depression the same way.  By which they buy several pints of ice cream and eat in solitude.

 

What a shame If the two ended up at the same grocery store at the same time.

 

Which is what ended up happening.

 

Angella had in her shopping basket filled with ice cream toppings when she saw Adora in the frozen food aisle and quickly wanted to turn around.  She would have to if Adora didn’t turn around the same time she was about to. 

 

Adora shot her a glare and called out in a hostile tone “Good afternoon, Mrs. Brightmoon!”

 

Angella flinched and looked around to make sure no one was watching this interaction.

 

Luckily no one wanted ice cream right now; since they were alone in the aisle.  She walked over to get her damn ice cream.  Her head held high; she wanting to pay the girl no mind.  A sideways glance and snark.

 

“Why hello Adora, I see you're doing well this fine day”

 

Adora opened the fridge door and pulled out a pint of ice cream “I’m fine, just getting some ice cream”

 

“As am I” Angella replied and grabbed a pint from the same shelf.

 

Adora looked over to Angella and glared “Are you really going to be like this?”  She snapped.

Angella calmly placed the pint in her basket.  “I have no idea what you are referring to?”

 

Adora turned to Angella and argued, “You’re just going to be cold and I act like it didn’t happen?”

 

Angella didn’t bother to entertain the conversation and Switchfly nipped it by grabbing another pint of ice cream and saying, “I think I’ll buy this flavor to; how does _“It’s a mistake, we need to move on; Vanilla bean”_ sound, Adora?”

 

Adora growled and grabbed a pint too and said “I’m not sure, personally I’d go with _“Adults talk things out; mocha chip”_

 

Angella raised her eyebrow at that.  Adora deadpanned her and they both did their best not to smile.  Even though Angella wanted to move on from this and Adora clearly didn’t, she did her best not to crack a smile.  Which was hard since she enjoyed Adora’s sense of humor.

 

Angella picked up another pint “I think I’ll try some “ _It would never work; Raspberry swirl_ ”

 

Adora then retorted with “And I’ll get some _“You like me to, don’t deny it; salted caramel”_

 

Angella then slammed the fridge door and began to walk away; she didn’t want to break her composure and smile in front of Adora. 

 

“Goodbye, young lady” she curtly replied and walked over to the express check out.  Adora followed her.  There were too many people around for Angella to make a scene and demand Adora to not follow her. 

 

While she bagged her things and left, she felt herself slow down a bit in walking.  Mentally unsure as to why.  She wanted to get away from Adora, but also secretly wanted Adora to keep following her.  The butterfly feeling in her stomach came back from the other night as she wanted to be pursued by the younger woman.  She wanted her.  Dammit! She really wanted her.  She couldn’t deny it. She wanted Adora; more than just sexually, but as a romantic partner in all senses.   

 

She waited outside for Adora. 

 

Adora followed.  Doing her best to look uninterested that Angella was outside waiting for her.  Her face brightening was a dead giveaway to her excitement.

 

Angella asked her “Do you really want to talk more about this?” 

 

Adora nodded “Yes, I really think we should”

 

A silence came over the two as they stared at one another.

 

Angella then motioned to where her car was in the parking lot and Adora followed her. 

 

Once they were in Adora started to ramble about how she had an amazing time with her and can look past the age difference and can keep a secret.  Then ruined that last statement with her then telling Angella how she knows all her friend's crushes and never says a word about Mermista liking the guy at the pirate bar, Perfuma liking the science geek from her chemistry class, and how Catra is in love with, basically her boss. 

 

Angella shook her head and laughed at this.

 

“You’re not really selling me on the fact you can keep a secret, Adora.  I’m surprised you haven’t told anyone yet”

 

Adora gulped and looked away “I haven’t told anyone, no, I can keep a secret”

 

The uneasy look in Adora’s eyes was a dead giveaway that she had told someone.  Angella wanted to ask who but she very well knew it must be Cy’ra Sanchez who knows. 

 

“I’m guessing your roommate is aware?”  Angella asked.

 

Adora looked away “I don’t tell Catra everything” she lied. 

 

Angella could tell she was lying but didn’t press any further.  Stepping into Angella’s house, Adora felt the heat in between her legs instantly her face flushed.  The naughty thoughts of Angella taking her up to her room came to mind.

 

Angella asked Adora if she wanted to store her ice cream in the freezer so it wouldn’t melt and saw the blonde become flushed and almost bashful all of a sudden. 

 

Angella gave her a smirk and raised a brow. 

 

_This girl has her mind in the gutter_

 

“Whatever thought is dancing through your mind causing you to blush, I strongly advise you control yourself,” she said.  Teasing almost.

 

Adora tensed up and denied her flustered state “I’m not blushing!”

 

Angella then simply said one more word before leaving the kitchen “whatever you say, _Vixen_ ”

 

Making Adora’s light flush turn darker in color.  She pouted a little as Angella smiled to herself.  She couldn't have done that, but she loved to fluster Adora and what better way than with her nickname.

 

They both sat on the couch.  Angella had her legs crossed and her forearm rested on the couch armrest.  Adora had her legs slightly parted and he hands in her lap. 

 

Adora began with “So, umm.  Have you thought about last night at all?”

 

Angella took a deep breath before answering.  “Of course, I have, I assume you have as well?”

 

“I have, but I feel differently about all of this than you do.  I feel we could work this out and become more than friends; perhaps.  The two of could possible date, that is?”  Adora shrugged.  Anticipating Angella’s answer.

 

“You know….” Angella turned away from Adora.  “You know, I can’t engage in a romantic relationship with you.  Your ties to Glimmer will cause discord in your relationship with not only my daughter but your other friends.  You must think about what they will say about you—A beautiful young adult dating a woman half her age.  Have you not thought about what people would think?”

 

Angella couldn’t face Adora during that entire spiel.  The blonde then cupped her cheek and Angella face her.

 

“Your forgetting my feelings aren’t going to change, just because some people are going to think.  I think you also forget that I don’t see you only as Glimmer’s mom”

 

Angella then moved Adora’s hand away from her “You should! It should bother you that I’m Glimmer’s mother.  It would bother Glimmer if we engaged a further, besides how would you feel if your friend started dating your—”

 

She stopped herself from finishing that sentence.  She kept forgetting Adora was a foster child.

 

Adora huffed and moved closer to Angella “I guess I can’t place myself in Glimmer’s shoes when it comes to this.  I can’t for you either.  I don’t see all the faulters in this as clearly as I should.  I guess after the time we got to spend talking and last night has me living in some fantasy world where I get whisked away from my boring life as a college student and start my 50-shades of grey romance with an older woman; who is hot.  I know it’s crazy, but can you blame me for getting lost in the moment with you.  Mask on or mask off I was totally loving the idea of being with you”

 

Angella just listened.  Her mouth opened slightly.  No words coming out, but she felt she needed to reply somehow. 

 

“I—” What bad time for her to forget how words work.  “I—Just, though.  When I started to talk to you.  It was a bit of a thrill to have a younger person interested in me.  To have so much in common, despite a barrier of over 20-years.  I thought you could make me happy and have fun.  The passion we hared for something new and exciting.  The two things that are holding me back are you being Glimmer’s friend and me not wanting to be labeled a cougar by people.  Other than that I….can't think of any other reason why not to?”

 

Her last few words made it feel like a question.

 

Why not? What was so incapable of a consenting young adult.  Age 23, soon to be 24 and soon to be a career woman herself.   What was so bad about it?

 

Oh, wait.  The fact that she was her daughter’s friend! Her best friend.  Imagine the discomfort their inner social circles would feel if the two dated.  It would be odd for Angella to sit and have lunch with Adora and her friends and likewise to have Adora on her arm as she went to art galleries and charity auctions.  Granted men do this all the time in her line of work; but if Attorney Angella Brightmoon came waltzing in with some young thing, it would be gossip fuel for a century.

 

Lost in her thoughts Adora cupped Angella’s face again and pulled the strawberry blonde older woman into a kiss.  Angella didn’t stop her. 

 

Mentally she screamed to herself that this was wrong on so many levels.  But still, depend the kiss with Adora grabbed the girl’s waist and pulled her to be on top.  Barely stopping the kiss Adora removed her hands from Angella’s face to lift up Angella’s shirt.  Angella pulled away to question Adora if she really wanted to jump into sex right now. 

 

Adora chuckled “I just wanted to kiss and grope you, but if your down for sex then I won’t turn it down”

 

Angella growled and pulled the girl into another kiss.  She mumbled it to the kiss what a _wicked Vixen_ Adora was moved her hands up into Adora’s shirt to touch her tone stomach.  Her fingers tracing it; tickling her causing Adora to let out a small laugh during the kiss. 

 

Pulling apart briefly their eyes met.  Angella felt they still needed to talk even though the previous conversation landed them into a make-out session. 

 

Adora then softly asked, “A secret romance, is better than no romance, right?”

 

Angella replied in a hushed tone “You would be okay, being like this? With me? Knowing that no one else can know?”

 

Adora smiled and planted a light kiss on her lips before replying “If you’ll let me”

 

Angella just stared into her blue eyes for a moment as she allowed herself to process what she was doing.

 

_I’m going to knowingly make love to Glimmer’s best friend.  I’m going to make love to Adora Bailey._

 

She then grabbed Adora’s face and pulled her into a fierce kiss; breaking it only briefly to state “Glimmer can never know” 

 

The two made out on the couch for another minute before Adora started to grind her hips against Angella’s. 

 

The friction caused the two to moan into their kiss and pull apart and again. 

 

Practically panting; Angella instructed Adora to remove her pants. 

 

Adora grinned and complied

 

“Are we going to scissor or 69 each other?”  Adora asked smiling.

 

Angella began to remove her shirt and unbutton her pants “Perhaps the first suggestion?”  unable to bring herself to say something so lewd as _scissoring_

 

Adora sat up and dropped her jeans down to her ankles.  Kicking them off carelessly; unknowingly kicking her black thong under the couch.

 

Both were now naked on the couch.  Adora straddling her while giving her an excited smile for what was to come. 

 

Angella did her best to open her legs so Adora could position herself better. The blonde then took the older woman’s right leg and lifted it on to her shoulder.

 

“Better contact this way,” Adora said as she kissed her leg calf.  “God, your skin is so smooth and soft”

 

Angella gave her a shy smile “thank you”

 

The two positioned themselves to where they could finally feel how wet the other one was.  The two moaned quietly to themselves as Adora started to rock her hips up and down to get friction between her and Angella; at t felt amazing for the two. 

 

Adora’s cheeks flushed as she held Angella’s leg in place while she proceeded to hump her possibly new girlfriend.

 

Angella couldn’t contain herself as she moaned out Adora’s name and begged for her to go faster.

 

Adora did so and after a few more seconds Adora achieved her orgasm.

 

Collapsing down on Angella afterward.  Tenderly Angella kissed the top of her head and embraced the girl.

 

“Did you get to finish?” Adora asked.

 

“No, but I’ okay with that. You certainly did a lot of work, my Vixen”

 

Adora beamed after being called that again.  She returned the embrace and they held each other for a moment before deciding to put their clothes back on.  Adora commented that she couldn’t find her underwear and Angella just laughed assuming it was a joke.

 

After they were decent again, they finished their conversation.  Establishing they do indeed have feelings for each other despite them being more fueled in lust, but they would both like to continue the relationship in private. 

 

Angella’s big concern is that Glimmer can’t find out because she wouldn’t handle it well and Adora accepted this.  Despite hating the idea of lying to her friend.  She really wanted to start dating Angella.  She felt like Glimmer could understand but didn’t want to press that with Angella since her mind was already made up on how she didn’t want anyone to know. 

 

After a few more kisses the two decided to part ways for the day.  Angella brought Adora home and asked her if she could have her number.  They had only communicated through the instant messenger on the app up until this point. 

 

Adora was delighted to do so. 

 

They were finally had each other’s actual phone numbers and they were official “secretly” dating.

 

Adora couldn’t wait to tell Catra. 

 

Catra can keep a secret.  Trust and believe she can.  She convinced Adora that Santa Claus was real until she was fourteen and never told anyone that it was Adora who farted in gym class back in high school. They blamed it on the deaf kid.  They were kind of assholes back then.

 

“Catra! You won’t believe this!” she exclaimed running into their apartment with her shopping tote filled with pints of ice cream she had no need for now. She rushed into the living room before she could finish her sentence.  She saw Glimmer was in the living room with Catra.

 

“Hey, Adora” Catra waved. 

 

Glimmer got up to hugged Adora “Hey, you will not believe my weekend so far!”

 

Adora was surprised to see Glimmer here. 

 

“Glimmer? Where have you been all day?”  Adora asked.  Trying her best not to draw attention to the fact that her mother thought she was at her aunt's for the weekend.

 

Glimmer clapped her hands and smiled “I was at Netossa’s bachelorette party! And—I met someone!” she squealed.

 

Catra chuckled “And hey, get this, Adora,” Catra said trying to hold in a laugh.

 

Glimmer then beamed as she said “His name is Adam! And he’s a stripper!”  she jumped up and down in place while Adora just stood there with her mouth opened.

 

Glimmer’s dating a stripper. Oh, Angella isn’t going to like this

 

Glimmer then calmed herself and Catra asked “So, Adora.  What was this thing I was never going to believe?”

 

Adora then snapped back to reality and came up with a lie as best she could

 

“Oh, there was a sale on ice cream.  Want one?” she said pulling out a pint of chocolate ice cream.

 

Catra and Glimmer looked at each other and laughed.

 

“Oh Adora, the things you get excited for,” Glimmer said.

 

Catra glanced over to Adora knowing something else was going on.

 

Catra knew There was going to be a lot more visits from the Brightmoon family in this apartment soon enough. 

 

 


	7. Catra is friend-zoned?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer needs a favor. Adora connects with Angella while Catra realizes she has misread Scopria's kindness.

 

 

Glimmer had lied to her mother about being at her aunt’s house.  She was at a bachelorette party. A wild night of male strippers, booze, tits, dicks, and asses all night long.  While at a strip club they were getting a lap dance from a handsome blonde guy.  To his dismay, he tripped, and his G-string caught on something and he fell; naked on top of Glimmer.

 

Glimmer loved it, but his boss fired him on the spot.  Feeling bad for him Glimmer took him out for drinks thinking he was some sad lonely gay guy; turns out he was straight and desperately trying to stay in college.  After that, they hooked up at the hotel.  It was one hell of a story told over Adora’s several pints of ice cream that she now had no intention of eating by herself anymore.

 

Catra and Glimmer were both Bi-sexual, so talking about penises and hot guys was the only thing they really had in common.  Adora was 100% lesbian and was grossed out the second they started talking about dick sizes.

 

Catra took a big scoop of ice cream into her mouth and asked: “So, on a scale of 1-10; how big was he?”

 

“Ewwwww” Adora whined.  She has heard this conversation starter before and dreaded what else was going to come out of either girls’ mouth. 

 

Glimmer and Catra just laughed at this. 

 

Glimmer then gave a smirk and snorted out another laugh “Well, let’s just say if he was a five-dollar foot long he would be the meatiest”  she then put down her pint of ice cream and made a gesture of Adam being long and thick in his nether region.

 

Adora gagged “Eww, seriously Glimmer?!”  It was gross to think about her friend getting some big nasty “Thing” in her.  Boys were so gross!

 

Catra giggled and they chimed in with “So he’s a meatball sub?”  adding to the dirtiness of this entire conversation.

 

“Catra! Don’t be gross!” the blonde cried.  Adora liked meatball subs and Subway. 

 

“Oh~ he would definitely be a meatball sub.  Emphasis on the Balls part, hehe he~ “Glimmer giggled. 

 

Adora got up from her seat and rushed into the kitchen. 

 

The two girls laughed as Adora got up to pretend to throw up in the kitchen sink “Thanks assholes! You ruined meatball subs for me! Just like you ruined 5-layer burritos and Slim Jim’s for me too!”  Anytime they talked about men they somehow always brought their euphemisms back to food.

 

Catra held back a laugh as she asked “Adora? Why do you have an issue with having meat shove in your mouth?” she barely got that sentence out as she heard Adora growl from the other room.  Catra knew that would get her mad. 

 

Glimmer than added in “Yeah, Adora you need protein”

 

The two doubled over laughing as Adora came from the kitchen to fling a roll paper towels at Catra and an oven mitt at Glimmer.

 

“You guys are gross! Honestly, the only thing you two can ever agree on is dicks!”

 

Catra then playfully took Glimmer’s hand and patted it lovingly in mocking sense “Aww, but Adora, you’re the one who brought us together, remember? You always wanted your two best friends to get along, right?”

 

Glimmer giggled and sat up to get closer to Catra to give her a sideways hug “Yeah, Adora.  Remember we went to see Magic Mike together?”

 

Adora’s face burned as she remembered the movie date very well.  Catra had lied to her and told her that it was a movie about a magic show and Glimmer and Catra bonded over how repulsed and mortified Adora was during the whole thing.

 

Adora gave them a glare and sat back down to finish her ice cream.  Not before muttering that the two of them were still assholes. 

 

After a few more laughs at Adora’s expense, they got on the topic of Glimmer’s plans for the week.  

 

“Listen, guys, my mom thinks I’m out of town for the weekend and doesn’t know I’m here.  She can’t find out about Adam, yet.  So, I need a favor from you two”

 

“Okay, shoot.  What is it?” Catra asked.

 

Glimmer exhaled before asking her favor “I and Adam need a place to crash tonight.  His roommate is having a party tonight and we won’t be able to have any time alone at his place; since he shares a room with two other guys and I can’t get a hotel room since my mom can see all my debit card charges and it will raise questions.  We just want a nice night alone and with no one being weird around us, so? What do you say? Can I crash here tonight with him?”

 

Adora blinked and looked at Catra who grinned and answered for both roommates “Sure we can, you can take my room tonight and I can crash with Scorpia or something and Adora can go chill in her room or go somewhere, right Adora?”

 

Adora nodded “Yeah, we can leave for the night so you guys can have some privacy”

 

Glimmer smiled and thanked them.  But it did warrant the question where would Adora go?

 

“Oh, I got a friend I can go with” Adora assured them. Not giving any more information than that.

 

Glimmer just raised a brow but didn’t question it. 

 

“So which room are you going to bone in?  Do I need to change my sheets or are you going to use Adora’s my little pony room?”  Catra asked.

 

Adora snapped “Hey! I have only one type of horse poster in my room! Your room looks like it belongs to a crazy goth cat lady!”

 

Catra shrugged at that and just grinned “I take that as a compliment”

 

Adora rolled her eyes and Glimmer smiled.  She really did have good friends.

 

 

 

Later that evening, Adora and Catra decided to get ready to leave for the night.

 

Glimmer and Adam where on a dinner date for the time being, so Catra had to move fast and call Scorpia and act like this is no big deal.  She didn’t want to come off too desperate, but not too casual either.  She needed a place to stay.  It sucked being a good friend sometimes.

 

Scorpia was at work so she had to text her and ask. 

 

**Catra:** So, my roommate needs me to get lost for the night and I was wondering if I could crash at your place tonight? If not, it’s cool.

**Scorpia:** No, it’s cool. You can sleep over.  I get off work early, so do you want to meet me at the restaurant tonight around 7?

 

 **Catra:** Sounds great.  See you then.

 

 

Meanwhile, Adora texting Angella to see if she would let Adora stay over.

 

 **Adora:** I know this is very last minute, but can I sleep over?

_Oh, come on Adora! Sleepover_

 

Angella chuckled when she read the text.  Adora sounded so innocent.  Sleepover sounded like its something so childish and mundane.  She replied back.

**Angella:** Is Ms. Sanchez throwing a party or something?

**Adora:** Sort of.

 

 **Angella:** I’m very tired and I worked on a lot of papers for an upcoming case.  I will be going to bed early tonight.  I hope I don’t sound too old now

_Yeah, I do sound old._

 

 **Adora:** I can stay in the guest room and not bother you with work.  I have homework.  I can just study and be out of your way.

 

 **Angella:** You make it sound like I’m babysitting you

 

 **Adora** : Sorry.  I wasn’t trying to.  I just feel awkward asking you since this isn’t a romantic idea and more out of neediness.   

 

 **Angella:** I don’t mind you asking you're always welcomed in my home anytime.

 

 **Adora:** Thank you

 

 

Angella was now more worried to have Adora around.  In her home as a guest was different from when she would see her sleepover with Glimmer before.  Would she really sleep in the guest room?  She wouldn’t want her to. 

 

What was she going to do?

 

 

 

 

The girls had their own issues to worry about.  As childish as it was, they were worried about what type of sleepwear to bring over.  It was like when they were preteens going over to sleepovers and friends’ houses.  What to wear and not to wear? Would they have a night light?  Would they wear their usual pajamas? Were pony pajama bottoms cool?  Would they snore? What to do?

 

Adora made the decision to have her regular blue pajama bottoms with a white tank top with a unicorn on it.  But also, she packed her sexy sheer maroon nighty; just in case as well as her massager wand, lube, and vibrator.  Just in case, she didn’t know how this night was going to end.

 

 

Catra tried her best to act like she didn’t care what to bring.  With her long black baggy t-shirt and red booty shorts; she felt she was confident enough in that.  Despite fearing to look dumb in front of Scorpia.  She really didn’t want to come off as nervous.  She would rather tease Adora about her fears instead.

 

“So, is she going to tuck you in for bed before or after she fingers you?” Catra teased.

 

Adora threw a pillow at her “Don’t be like that.  We might not even have sex, but if we do, I’m hoping to get tucked in afterward—” Adora gave Catra a smirk and finished “Hopefully, in-between her legs~ “

 

Catra rolled her eyes.  “Well while you get some pussy; Scorpia is going to bring me over food from her job tonight, so maybe I’ll try and sneak in a thank you kiss, or something”

 

Adora beamed “You're really into her, now aren’t you?” 

 

Catra got a little shy and didn’t reply.  Adora knew that was Catra way of saying she had a crush on someone and way too scared to make the first move. 

 

Catra has had crushes like this before but the last one she had like this was in middle school and that warranted the tween to just give her crush a note saying “Get out of my school.  I like your hair” 

 

Adora could tease her endlessly about this but Catra wasn’t as good at receiving jabs as she was at giving them. 

 

 

 

Once Glimmer and Adam arrived the two made their way to leave.

 

Adora commented that Adam kind of looked familiar and Catra said it was because he looked like a boy version of Adora. 

 

 

Catra had a car and dropped Adora off to Angella’s. 

 

Adora was nervous, it wasn’t sure late, but he felt she was already in sleep mode.  It was a mixture of nervousness and hornyness all packed into one.

 

Angella answered the door and welcomed her in.

 

“Adora, Hi.  Uh, come in” she said.  Her cheeks were slightly pink.

 

Adora felt her own cheeks for pink as she walked in the house. It felt so unfamiliar just now.  She wasn’t walking Glimmer’s house, this was Angella’s house! It always was but its different now.

 

Adora smiled at her. 

 

Angella smiled back.

 

The two were awkwardly silent for a moment as Adora dropped her things off in the guest room and Angella told her she had only a few more things to do for work and then she will start dinner.  She suggested Adora watch TV or she could give her the WIFI password so she could start her homework.

 

Adora agreed to the WIFI password option and started a little on her homework in the guest room.  She was nervous about this whole thing.  It felt awkward.  It felt like Angella still thought of her as a kid.  She offered her one of her pints of ice cream from the other day to be hospitable, Adora agreed since she was a glutton for sweets, but there was still an awkward tension in the air. 

 

After being in the guest room for an hour she made her way to Angella’s room to see if how her work was going.  She felt like a kid interrupting her parent. 

 

She really didn’t know that feeling well.  Living with Miss Weaver as a kid her and Catra had strict rules to follow, so even as an adult, she was conditioned to not be a bother.  Once she knocked on Angella’s door she didn’t get a response. 

 

 _She might be in her office_?

 

She checked in there and couldn’t find her. 

 

She went downstairs and saw Angella being absolutely adorable as she argued with her ALEXA speaker to get a recipe of it.  Her tablet was placed on the kitchen table while Angella was by the sink getting out a cutting board from the lower cabinet.  She had on casual clothes, that Adora had never seen her in.  A light pink tank top and dark blue yoga pants.  It showed off how nice of a body Angella had.  Plus, her air was in a high ponytail and Adora had a weakness for ponytails; especially with pretty long hair. 

 

“Alexa! Romantic pasta recipe!” she yelled out it.  With her accent shining through.  Angella had read somewhere once that pasta can be an aphrodisiac if made right.  Her mind was mixed between keeping her time with Adora be as casual as possible, but also test how romantically invested in her.  She was still in disbelief over the whole thing.  A very cute college girl had the hots for her and wanted to date her! Or at least that what she was assuming Adora meant that.  It was flattering to have someone so attractive and young to be so enamored with her.

 

“Alexa!” she called again “romantic pasta dinner recipes”

 

The speaker turned blue and beeped before responding **“Romantic Tanzanian Restaurants nearby are—”**

 

“No! dammit Pasta Recipes!”  she shouted back at it.

 

**“Pasta Restaurant La Villa is nearest to you”**

She groaned and opened the cabinets to pull out a pot for pasta.

 

“Alexa! A recipe! Please! For pasta! Are you defective?”  She was getting annoyed.  She wanted to get a recipe off the internet fast, so she could cook for Adora.  She wanted to do something nice for her and be romantic. 

 

**“All Amazon inquires for returns must be directed through the call center at 1-800-971—”**

 

“Pasta! Alexa! Pasta recipes!”

**“Would you like a list of pasta recipes?”**

 

“Yes!”

 

**“Now playing Despasito”**

 

The pop started and Angella gave up. 

 

“Dammit!” She yelled.  Getting frustrated she turned to face the useless machine but also saw Adora.  Her face went bright red at the realization that Adora heard her yell at a piece of plastic like a confused senior citizen.

 

_She must think I’m one of those old people from the life alert commercials_

 

Adora smiled at her and held back a laugh.  IT was so cute to see Angella like this.  It reminded her of something Catra would do, it felt more friendly to see her like this.  She knew Angella was embarrassed because she could see her blush but even that was really cute since she had never seen her blush before.

 

Angella felt so embarrassed.  She turned away quickly.  She didn’t know what to say.  Adora had caught her fighting with a household appliance.  _That Is unbelievably embarrassing!_ Her entire face and even her neck felt so hot right now.  She turned on the water to the sink and started to fill the pot with water.  She didn’t turn back to face Adora. 

 

 _Oh, God.  How am I going to get through tonight?_   Angella thought to herself.  Feeling Adora’s gaze from behind her.  She didn’t know what to say.  This was just as embarrassing as the time Micah heard her drop the “F” bomb when she spilled tea over her white blouse.  He had fun teasing her about it and “helping” her get her blouse off. 

 

Before Angella could wallow in her embarrassment to much she felt the embrace of Adora from behind her.  Adora had her chin on Angella’s shoulder and her hands on the strawberry blonde’s waist. Angella felt her heart flutter a bit.  The comforting touch of Adora’s was enjoyable. 

 

Adora moved away.  Knowing Angella was embarrassed she decided to bring up the fact that no one could figure out how to use their ALEXA speaker at first and Catra threw her speaker at the wall after it kept playing the wrong playlist over and over again.

 

Angella smiled at that and turned to her.  “Good to know I’m not the only one then” 

 

The tender moment was brief.  Adora offered to help cook dinner and Angella was happy to have the company.  So, they tried to figure out how to make a _romantic pasta dinner_ together.

 

“Can I help you cook? I’m really good at” Adora asked.

 

Angella smiled at her “Sure if you would be so kind could you help me………. With that _thing_ ” she said pointing to the ALEXA speaker. 

 

Adora chuckled at that. She walked towards the counter. 

 

“Your cute” Adora said without thinking.  She turned to see Angella had regained all the redness in her cheeks again. 

 

 _That made her blush._ Adora thought as she smiled at her again.

 

Angella just turned back to the sink to grab the pot too put it on the stove. 

 

_Holy fuck! She’s cute! she’s really cute! This is the real Angella?_

 

 

Catra was far from having a loving tender moment with Scorpia.  After getting to her place; Scorpia but on a movie from Netflix and made Catra dinner.  She didn’t make any flirty move Catra the entire night and even when Catra tried to make a move by flirting and coming closer to Scorpia. Only to have it questioned if Catra needed more space on the couch.  To make matters worse by 9 o’clock Scorpia wanted to go to bed and left Catra alone to her own devices.  It was terrible.  The feeling of being unwanted made Catra leave early in the morning. 

 

She ended up back home before 7 am.  Luckily Glimmer had decided to take Adora’s room.  She was able to sleep for a while until she heard the muffled sounds of whispers and food being made in the kitchen.  She peeked out to see Glimmer and Adam making bacon and eggs.  She didn’t mind them eating her food or cooking—hell—she didn’t even mind that Adam was wearing her dark grey bathrobe with a black cat on it. 

 

“Want me to take this off?”  He asked as he took off the robe and handed it to her.  Revealing her was only in black stripper male stripper thong.  Not that she was complaining but seeing Glimmer’s boyfriend’s junk was not what she expected this morning.  He turned around to start making breakfast and Catra commented.

 

“Hey, is it me or does he have the same dimple on his ass as Adora does?”

 

Glimmer gave her a puzzled look “Uh, how do you know what Adora’s ass looks like?”

 

Catra shot her a look and before she could reply; Adam and placed down the food in front of them.

 

“We can’t thank you enough Catra for letting us stay the night here” Adam thanked her. 

 

Catra gave him a warm smile as she began to eat.  After she had finished and Adam left, she talked to Glimmer for a bit.

 

“He seems really nice,” Catra said

 

Glimmer let out a shy giggle “Yeah, he is.  It was nice to spend the night together”

 

“So, you and him—” Catra made a lewd gesture with her fingers implying they had intercourse.

 

Glimmer rolled her eyes and nodded “Yes, we did.   But it was more passionate than just—that” Glimmer replied making the same gesture with her fingers as Catra did.  “We cuddled, kissed, talked, and we did have sex, but it wasn’t so—hookup feeling, Y’know?”

 

Catra rested her chin her palms and sighed “I get what your saying I just don’t know the feeling”

 

“What do you mean, Catra? You have guys and girls practically jump on you at the clubs, you’re the one who does hookups all the time”

 

“Yeah, but I never had a real girlfriend or boyfriend before, and high school doesn’t count once you hit twenty” 

 

This information came to a surprise to Glimmer.  She had always assumed Catra was single by choice.  It never dawned on her that Catra; The world’s biggest asshole wanted a partner.  Even though Catra and she had their differences in the past.  They were still friends.  And as friends Glimmer comforted her and asked how her night with Scorpia went.

 

Catra frowned and answered, “She said it was like having a little sister around when she’s with me……” Catra trailed off.  Her flirting game was bad sometimes, but she never realized it was this bad, Scorpia deemed her a kid.  Not a badass, not a sexy Spanish diva that she always believed herself to be, but a kid, a twenty-three-year-old kid.  And that is what bothered her the most.  She really thought Scorpia had a thing for her, but after tonight it was clear; Scorpia didn’t think of her as girlfriend material.  This made Catra feel hurt and foolish for even thinking she could have been dating her. 

 

Glimmer patted her shoulder.  She didn’t know what to say to make her feel better. After that exchange.  Glimmer decided to leave to go home. 

 

Catra quickly texted Adora.

**Catra:** Glimmer will be home in less than an hour.  Get your tongue out of your girlfriends’ ass!

 

 **Adora:** I’ll be home soon.  Thank you.

**Adora:** Hey! my tongue wasn’t in her ass BTW.  It was every but there! FYI

 

 **Catra:** Okay lol. 

 

 

When Adora arrived home, she was practically skipping around with joy.  She rambled on and on about how amazing her night was with Angella.

 

“Catra, it was great.  She’s really sweet, super shy and majorly affectionate.  We cuddle all night after we made dinner together and then we went for a jog in the morning at her favorite spot and then we went out for smoothies at this organic vegan place!” she squealed like a teenager and jumped on the couch to hug Catra.  “Then she called me _darling_! AHHHH!!!!”  Adora was acting worse than the time her crush in high school touched her shoulder.  She was overly giddy for someone her age over this.  Adora! Was definitely a kid still.    

 

Catra smiled but also looked sad at the same time. 

 

She was happy for Adora.  But sad for herself.   

 

Her night still made her depressed and she couldn’t contain her smile for much longer.  Adora asked

 

“what’s wrong?”  Adora asked. Realizing Catra hadn’t said much

 

 Catra frowned “she said I was like a little sister to her”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Thinking of you all night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Angella can't stop thinking of each other.

 

 

 

 

Adora kept tossing and turning in bed.  She had slept amazingly the night before in Angella’s arms.  The way she smelt; how pretty show looked sleeping.  Adora turned to bury her face in her pillow.  It was great to be so close to someone like this.  They were very romantic last night.  It was something new to Adora.  Having passionate sex-over just having random quickies at house parties.  Angella was tender in the way she touched her.  She was very careful with Adora when they were resting with each other.

 

_“I’m glad you didn’t really want to stay in the guest room”_

_“I’m glad I didn’t either, I was hoping you weren’t serious about me staying in there”_

_“I’m glad you’re a lot more forward then I am….”_

_“Hey, can I tell you something? It’s kind of funny”_

_“Okay, what is it?”_

_“Last night, before I came over, I was freaking out about what to wear so I packed lingerie and these pajamas….”  Adora gave her a sheepish smile._

_Angella raised a brow “Funny, I thought the same thing…..”_

 

 

_Adora smiled at that thought. Angella was a lot more “normal” then what she would have believed her to be some tie ago.  Angella had always intimidated Adora at first.  Now Adora was head over heels for her.  During the time they cuddled last night, Adora becomes almost uncontrollably horny.  Angella spooned her they rested on her bed.  She felt Angella’s breath on her neck and Adora tightly rubbed her leg together.  It was an overwhelming feeling.  The touch of hands wrapped around her body made her squirm a little in delight.  Face burning, she felt her hips jerk up as if she was jolted with some energy out of nowhere.  Angella softly hummed._

_“Are you alright?” She asked._

_Adora tensed up a bit.  She pretended to be half-asleep and answered with “Hm?”_

_She heard Angella chuckle from behind._

 

_“Pretending to sleep?” she teased as she let her fingers wander up Adora’s shirt and playfully trace around her sides. Adora to let out a giggle._

_“Are you enjoying this aren’t you?”  Angella asked.  Planting a kiss on Adora’s neck._

_Adora let out a whine “I was really hoping you were going to make a move; If not I was going to have to be stuck like this until morning….”_

_“Stuck like what?”_

_Adora groaned and muffled her face into a pillow “Horny.  I’ve been so turned on being with you~ “_

_Angella then snuck her hand into Adora’s pajama bottoms and in-between her legs so she could rub her underwear.  Adora was still on her side but opened up her legs so Angella touches her better.  She bucked her hips a little to indicate to Angella were so wanted her to rub.  Once Angella started to focus on Adora’s most sensitive region.  She blonde let out a sigh of ecstasy._

_“There…. Ah, yes.  There is perfect”_

_Angella hummed and began to kiss her shoulder as she rubbed the girls neither._

_“It’s such a tease” Adora whimpered.  Angella smirked and sat up.  Taking her hand away from Adora’s needy nether region.  Causing the girl to let out a whine._

_Angella then crawled on top of Adora to kiss on the lips.  Adora eagerly opened her mouth to enjoy the kiss further as she felt both of Angella’s hands go up to her tank top and caress her breasts.  Adora gasped in the kissed and felt Angella grind her lower body against Adora.  The blonde then placed her hands straight on Angella’s butt and squeezed it.  The two moaned into the kiss.  Breaking apart Angella then got up and moved herself to get lower.  She seductively used her teeth to bite down on the waistband of Adora’s pajama bottoms and tugged them down with some force.  Adora then excitedly helped take them off quickly.  As well as her very wet underwear._

_Angella looked at her and smirked “Oh, you poor thing.  So, aroused over such little contact” she purred as she traced her index finger over Adora’s moist lower lips.  Adora sucked her teeth at the touch and bucked up for friction._

_“Finger me?” Adora begged._

_Angella shook her head to disagree and showed her fingernails “These acrylic nails of mine might hurt you. I need to get them re-done if I want to try any of that with you.  for now; you need something softer and gentler—” she started to lower head own to Adora’s naked sex.  “You need this—” she said as she ran her tongue up and down she folds.  Making Adora cry out in pleasure._

_“Yes! Ah! I need this!”_

_Angella hummed as she worked her way into circling her tongue all around Adora’s aroused clit.  Causing the blonde to moan. Angella had secretly read up on some dating blog posts on how to give amazing oral sex.  Lucky for Adora, Angella was a fast learner and a perfectionist.  Adora didn’t last very long as she felt Angella’s soft tongue brush up to her clit and down her folds.  She moaned loudly as she came over Angella’s face. The strawberry blonde sat up and whipped her mouth.  Still elegant and graceful as ever; she remarked.  “Such a messy girl”_

_Adora felt she could just faint right then and there.  Angella was so many things rolled into one and she loved discovering new facets to her personality.  Her sweet side, her shy side, and her new favorite the seductive and sexually-fueled side.  She assumed the alcohol had made her at the way she did the night they were at the hotel room.  Turns out Angella has had this in her all along.  This sexy side of her made Adora go limp after her orgasm._

_“Pleasurable?” Angella asked._

_Adora nodded.  “Ahh, it was so good” she panted._

_Angella then started to lay back down.  As aroused as she had become after giving Adora all that pleasure, she was fine with just relaxing for the rest of the night.  She didn’t need the favor to be returned.  Adora didn’t think that would be fair and she exhausted herself to go down the hall to get something out of her backpack.  She didn’t bother to get dressed as she sprinted down the hall naked from the waist down._

_Angella found that to be a little odd.  She also noticed Adora had a dimple on her left butt cheek and she found that to be a little cute._

_Once Adora returned from the other side of the house, she had in her hands some odd toys.  “Toys” being a way to describe them._

_“I want to try these on you,” Adora said without any sense of embarrassment.  She was not one to shy away from certain sexual situations.  Angella just stared wide-eyed at the toys in Adora’s hand._

_“What on earth are you going to do to me, Adora?”  her question came out slightly more nervous than anticipated._

_Adora chuckled “These feel good, trust me, you will love it” She assured her as she flipped the switch to her wand on as she moved it closer to Angella.  The older woman was hesitant but did not have the energy to get up and move away from her; instead, she laid there and watch the exciting blonde bring the wand down to her leggings to contact.  Once she felt the vibration on her nether region she jolted up._

_“Ah!” that wasn’t a passionate moan that escaped her lips, but a surprised yelp—almost. It was not what Angella hoped it would be.  Adora had the setting on too high for her liking.  Adora realized this too late._

_“Sorry, I usually have it on this setting for me, want it lower?”_

_Angella nodded and began taking off her pajama leggings and removed her underwear.  Adora beamed at this._

_“Ooooh, I didn’t have to ask this time~”_

_Angella shot her a look “Shut up” she retorted._

_Adora giggled and lowered the setting on the wand. She placed it in between Angella’s legs.  Only lightly touching her lower lips with it.  She still looked slightly uncomfortable, but she wasn’t moving away from the vibrating touch._

_“Like it?” Adora asked._

_Angella nodded “Its different.  That’s for sure.  It’s not bad though”_

_Adora kept the wand on and started to gently move it around to get more of a reaction out of Angella._

_“Is that going to get you off?”  Adora asked._

_Angella shook her head “Probably not, But I do need to.  I’m fine if you stop”_

_“You sure?”  Adora sounded disappointed.  “I wanted you to enjoy this”_

_Angella nodded “I’m fine. I would just rather just sleep and cuddle a bit more if you don’t mind?”_

_Adora nodded laid back down.  She moved to her side and began to spoon Angella._

_“Do you like this?” Adora asked._

_Angella hummed “Yes, very much”_

 

Adora had her hands on her cheeks and felt how warm her face had gotten as she remembered the rest of the night.  Cuddling; feeling how warm she was and how nice she smelt made Adora’s legs turn to jelly.  She couldn’t get off her own bed. The thought of being so close to Angella was an amazing feeling.  Catra warned Adora to not “Catch feeling” for her, but she couldn’t help it.  Angella was just so elegant, pretty, smart, funny, and just perfect for her.  How could she not stay up in bed with hearts practically in her eyes? 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Angella went through the same emotions.  She could still smell Adora’s body spray on her pillow.  From the morning after they had slept in her bedroom—together.  It was nice. That morning they had woken up early.  Angella suggested going for a morning jog in her favorite place.  It was a park and ride track that was surrounded in the woodland area outside of the city.  Only a 20-minute drive away from her house.  Adora had snuck into Glimmer’s room and took out a black and white tracksuit from her closet.  Glimmer wouldn’t even notice if it was gone.  She had her hair up in her usual ponytail and she also stole one of Glimmer’s baseball caps too.  A white one with the black Nike symbol on it.  Angella wore a lavender long sleeve shirt and black capris with a purple visor.  She had her hair up in a bun so it wouldn’t get in the way with all the humidity. 

 

_Driving that morning was nice.  Sitting in her air-conditioned car talking about dream cars that they want to buy in the future._

_“I want to trade this in and get a Tesla; I’ve been driving Toyotas and BMW’s for as long as I can remember, I should try something new by next year,” Angella said._

_Adora replied with “When I get my first car, I would rather it be something I can afford like Hyundai or something”_

_Angella frowned “Who owns that little ford fusion? I thought you and Catra co-owned it?”  It was a beat down old ford car.  It was usually in the shop being worked on then being on the road._

_Adora shook her head “That’s Catra’s car.  She wants a new one soon, she always said she wanted to buy Hummer”_

_“Those aren’t eco-friendly”_

_“Tell her that.  She says she needs something to show she has big dick energy, so—that’s Catra for you”_

_The two shared a brief laugh before Angella pulled into the park.  A light blush crept up her cheeks as she remembers that this was her and Micah’s old make-out spot.  Her flushed state didn’t go unnoticed by her blonde passenger.  Adora chose not to poke fun at Angella for now.  When the two got out of the car and started to walk along the trail, Angella reached her hand out to Adora._

_“Watch your step, love.  You should take my hand, so you don’t fall” Angella said.  Adora grinned and leaped up from one part of uneven ground to another part in front of Angella and extended out her hand to Angella instead and chuckled._

_“You forget I jog and hike too”_

_Angella gave her a half-hearted smile and extended her hand out to meet Adora’s; the quick-thinking blonde then reached for Angella’s and brought it to her lips so she could kiss her hand.  The color in Angella’s face then became much more vibrant.  She desperately hoped her visor would hide it.  Adora then chuckled as she held onto Angella’s hand; making her have no choice but to face her._

_“Aww, your blushing” Adora cooed with a slight hint of victory in her voice._

_Angella adjusted her visor to hide her face “I am not” she lied.  Moving past Adora to get ahead of her so she wouldn’t see the blush taking over the rest of her face.  Such an old school romantic gesture! How could anyone not flush at something so Ernest and sweet?  After they got back to the car after their jog around the trail; Adora pulled Angella into a passionate kiss—leaning on the driver’s side door of the car.  Angella accepted this affection and depend on the kiss and made Adora moan as she grabbed her ponytail and tugged on it lightly._

_“Oh, wow.  I can’t get how good you are at kissing” Adora mumbled into the kiss._

_Angella replied with “Years of experience”_

_After some more kissing, Angella broke away first to instruct her to get into the car “Why don’t we get breakfast smoothies and go back to my house for a hot bath?”_

_Adora beamed “Are you in the mood to? —”_

_Angella rolled her eyes getting “Perhaps later”_

_Adora’s eyes went wide as something in her head clicked “Oh! Kissing! That’s what was missing from last night! Kissing gets you hot!” Adora excitedly exclaimed._

_Angella went beet red again and tried to hush Adora in case anyone was close to them in the parking lot._

_“What? No one can hear me.  If I yelled, I like pussy, no one would be able to agree with me” Adora snorted.  Angella then ushered Adora to the passenger side car door._

_“Let’s get you a smoothie and go back to my place, shall we?”_

_“Okay, but we need to make those smoothies to go before you start re-thinking the bath idea and go on about how you're too old for this and yadda yadda—”_

_“Ugh, do I really sound like that?”_

_“Yeah, but I’m getting used to it”_

_Angella shut the car door for her and made her way back drivers side door.  This girl will be the end of her, but she like Adora too much to stop herself now._

 

 

 

 

All the two did for the entire night they were apart was think of each other.  Same with Glimmer and Adam. The two had decided to date officially, but Glimmer didn’t want to have her mom find out through Facebook so she told him she would need to introduce them soon.  Adam didn’t mind that idea.  Glimmer was worried about what kind of lie to use when they meet.  She decided she couldn’t sleep and went down to the living room to watch TV.  She dropped the remote when she knocked it off the armrest on accident and the batteries fell out.

 

“Dammit,” she said to herself as both batteries rolled under the couch.  In her annoyance, she took out her cellphone for light to retrieve them from under her.  She pulled out both batteries and some type of cloth.  When she pulled it out and examined it she realized it wasn’t some cloth or rag, but a black lacey thong. 

 

“What the fuck?” She exclaimed.

 

These didn’t belong to her and there was no way there was her mom’s. How the hell did these get here?

 

 

Meanwhile, Catra and Scorpia had been texting each other late all night.

 

 

 **Scorpia:** Are you mad at me?  You left early this morning and you never returned any of my texts

 

 **Catra:** Sorry something came up

 

 **Scorpia:** okay…..will I see you this Saturday then?

 

 **Catra:** Yeah

 

 **Scorpia:** Are you sure you aren’t mad?

 

 **Catra:** It doesn’t matter.  I’ll get over it

 

 **Scorpia:** Get over what?

 

 **Catra:** never mind it doesn’t matter

**Scorpia:** it clearly does if you are upset about it

**Catra:** If you can’t figure out why I’m upset then I shouldn’t need to explain to you

 

Scorpia: What? That makes no sense.  Was it something that I did?

 

Catra stropped responding and went to bed.  She hated this feeling.  How dare Scorpia text her like it was no big deal.  Was she checking on her “little sister” To think Catra was so smitten by her only to be given the “Its fun hanging out with you, you’re like the little sister I never had” comment was worse than any friendzone statement?  She finally went to sleep after fighting back tears and the same went for Scorpia.  She had messed up with Catra and she didn’t exactly know what she did.   

 

 

When morning finally came Angella and Adora started to text with each other.  The typical nonsense flirting the two had now become costumed to was enjoyable for both.  When Angella made her way downstairs she saw Glimmer had made breakfast.  Enough for two people.

 

“Glimmer?”  her mother questioned. 

 

“Hey, mom.  I made us pancakes…..”  Glimmer trailed off uneasy. 

 

Angella raised an eyebrow “And you already did dishes. What is going on?”

 

She took a seat at the kitchen table and waited for Glimmer sits with her before she started to eat. 

 

Glimmer looked down at her food “Yeah, I wanted to cook this morning.  I was up early.  But—I actually wanted to ask you something”

 

“Okay? What Is it?” Angella asked as she started to cut into her pancakes. 

 

Glimmer gulped as she sputtered out “I—know I never asked this—and I probably shouldn’t, but I found something last night and I need to know….uh, mom?”

 

Angella gave her an annoyed look “You are making no sense.  Are you in trouble? Did something happen at your aunt’s house?”

 

“No mom.  Nothing happened with me, did something happens with you?”

 

“What on earth are you getting at?”  Angella suddenly became very defensive.  There was no way Glimmer knew about what she and Adora have been doing these past few days.  Adora wouldn’t say anything to Glimmer about this so what was Glimmer getting at?

 

Glimmer then narrowed her eyes to her mother and replied with “You know, if I was seeing someone—you would be on my ass demanding a name, a backstory, and practically a resume for whoever I bring over, but you can do everything in secret?”

 

Angella dropped her fork and knife and scowled at her daughter “I don’t appreciate that tone of your young lady, now again. What is this about?”

 

Glimmer then sat up to remove something from her pocket and drop it in front of Angella’s plate. 

 

“This is what I’m getting at! These! They sure as hell aren’t mine and no way in hell would you wear these! So—” She stopped her rant when she saw the horrified look in her mother’s eyes.  Angella looked fearful of Glimmer, something she had never seen in her mother’s eyes and it made Glimmer calm herself immediately.  She changed her tone to be softer.

 

“Mom?”

 

Angella didn’t respond.  She kept her head down. In disbelief, this was happening.

 

What to do?  How is she going to tell her only daughter that she was in a relationship with a woman half her age and also—her best friend?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. He's an Ex-Stripper, Mom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angella is confronted with Glimmer's knowledge of someone else present in the house while she was away. A conversation unfolds and leads to new discoveries about the two.

 

 

“Mom?”  Glimmer called to her again and sat back down in her seat.  Her outburst didn’t have the result she wanted,  she figured this would trigger a back and forth between her and Angella, but instead it caused her fearless mother; a woman who has been lunged at in a courtroom and has taken on some dangerous cases to sit in front of her.  Her head down; almost in shame to what has been discovered.

 

_I thought Adora was joking about the underwear thing.  Why didn’t I check for them? How did Glimmer find them?_

Glimmer just kept staring at her.   It wasn’t something she was used to—her mother being so quiet.  It might have only been 30 seconds, but it felt like 30-minutes.

 

“Mom?” now with a more worried tone, Glimmer sat up a little. 

 

Angella placed her hands on her head and continued to look down. 

 

_I can’t talk to her about this! Glimmer wouldn’t understand! She’s too young! She’s young spirited and a virgin! She can’t know I went on dating apps! Went on a date with a girl! Found out that girl was Adora—and still slept with her! I’ve had sex five times in the past four days! That’s more then what I’ve had in ten years! —No! I can’t! I can’t do this right now!_

 

“We can’t have this talk right now—I’m sorry Glimmer” she snapped as she stood up.  Leaving the kitchen.  He heard Glimmer suck her teeth and scoff.

 

“Whatever, mom.  Way to be an adult about this!”  she said.  Knowing very well her mother could hear her. 

 

Angella didn’t have the power or energy to argue with her.  The thoughts running through her head were overwhelming.  The idea of Glimmer being upset about this was too much for her.  She had a meeting to go to at noon and then she needed to be at the courthouse by 3. She couldn’t handle this today.

 

 

 

 

Adora didn’t need to speak with Angella in order to find out what was going on. Glimmer had an angry vent with her over text messages.

 

 **Glimmer:** she literally fucked someone on my dad’s favorite couch and acts like I don’t need to know anything about her shit!

 

 **Adora:** Wow.  That’s rough.

 

Adora couldn’t figure out much to say.  She could see why Glimmer was upset.  Being Glimmer’s friend for so many years she knew Angella was overbearing and a bit of a helicopter mom as she would constantly hover of any little thing Glimmer did in high school.  Low key, Adora had a feeling Angella didn’t like her at first because she was a high school senior hanging out with freshman—also Catra was a pain in the ass and always made a stir wherever she went.  So that could have been a reason to.  But, Adora also knew Angella’s side of the story.  Glimmer was slightly ungrateful for the life she had.  She was a trust fund baby who will never have to work a day in her life if she plays her cards right.  Despite going to law school and working hard at her grades; Glimmer drives a newer car than her own mother and gets a very generous allowance at her age.  Adora physical sprays Lysol into shoes at the bowling alley for forty-hours a week, just to pay her cellphone bill and have groceries.  Never mind rent, school, and other things.  Glimmer avoids Angella because she doesn’t feel she needs a lecture or to be reminded of how good she has it.  Angella deserves to be loved by someone and Glimmer deserves to be trusted.  Adora couldn’t betray Angella’s trust by telling Glimmer it was her underwear—and she also couldn’t keep this a secret for long, it felt dirty to do it, but she played dumb through the entire text conversation.  Hopefully, she could sprinkle in some fairness for Angella’s side so that Glimmer wouldn’t be so upset with her mom.  Angella’s biggest fear Is losing Glimmer’s respect.  And if it got out that Attorney Angella Brightmoon was off sleeping with her daughter’s friend; it would do just that.

 

**Glimmer** : I hate how she treats me like a kid! If she found a dude’s pair of boxers in my room, she would flip shit!

 

 **Adora:** How did you tell her you found them?

 

 **Glimmer:** I dropped the remote and found this nasty tacky thing

 

(Picture sent: A black thong on the kitchen table)

_My underwear isn’t tacky or nasty! Rude much, Glimmer?_

**Adora:** (Shocked emoji face) OMG

**Glimmer:** My mom banged some bitch, or my mom is going through a mid-life crisis and is wearing shit from fuckin’ Forvever21 or some shit like lol

 

 **Adora:** I know you're mad for her not telling you, but maybe look at her from her side of things?

 

She couldn’t just let Glimmer bad mouth Angella.  Not after getting to know Angella, Adora wouldn’t have allowed it if Angella bad mouthed Glimmer. 

 

 **Glimmer:** Are you serious? What side of this makes her look any better?

 

 **Adora:** Maybe she was going to tell you about this and couldn’t find the right time?

**Glimmer:** My mom literally still refuses to tell me my dog died when I was seven.  She desperately wants to convince me that fluffy the poodle is on a farm in Connecticut. (eye roll emoji)

**Adora** : Maybe you can try and ease into the conversation again later? Remind her you’re not a kid and that you only ask because you care

 

 **Glimmer:** Eww, I’m not going to act like a mom to my mom

 

 **Adora:** Do you even care if she dates?

 

 **Glimmer** : No! I don’t care if she dates.  I just don’t want to be lied to.  If I can’t keep secrets, either should she!  Fuck if she gets laid and stops acting like she has a huge stick up her ass, then maybe I would want to hang out at my own house!

_Why do you speak so poorly of her, you literally have everything anyone could ever ask for in life?_

 

 **Adora:** You could just leave it at “I don’t care if you date, I just want you to be happy” and see if she tells you anything else.

 

 **Glimmer:** I can give that a shot.  Thanks, Adora

 

 **Adora:** Anytime

                                            

 

As soon as Adora put down her phone she walked out of her room to see Catra in the kitchen; dressed up nicer than usual and ready to leave for her mid-morning class. She was rummaging through the fridge for a Juicebox.

 

Adora chuckled “What? No slippers and a crop top?”

 

Catra scoffed “All those white bitches in my class started copying my look.  Now I’m going to dress basic as fuck and give Scorpia a piece of my mind since she doesn’t want a piece of my ass”, she said slamming the fridge door shut “Is it cool if I drink your Gatorade? I’ll buy you another one?” 

 

“Go for it”

 

“Thanks”

 

“So Scorpia text me and said she was at the main building today for some stupid cup stacking thing for the middle school kids and she wanted to know if I wanted to stop by and see her.  I told her yes, just so I can knock over all of those stupid cups in front of her; Then I’m gonna flip her off and tell her it’s the only finger she’ll ever get from” she sounded so proud of her plan.

 

Adora sarcastically replied “Then what? Are you going to backflip off a table before you leave?”

 

“That’s a good idea, thanks Adora,” she said as she left the kitchen.

 

Adora then stopped Catra before leaving and called to her “Catra? About the Scorpia thing…..Just don’t overreact too much.  Talk things out and maybe you’ll come to be a better understanding”

 

Catra deadpanned “did you forget who you're talking to?”

 

Adora facepalmed “Ugh, just don’t make a scene or be an asshole, okay?”

 

“Again….. You forget who you’re talking to.  This isn’t Downtown Abbey, Adora.  If I’m going to make a scene it's going to be done the good old-fashion American way.  Loud and messy! Later, Adora!”

 

All Adora reply is with “Its Downton Abbey! Dammit!”

 

 

Catra couldn’t be helped.  She was terrible with showing emotions.  Her pathetic excuse of flirting with Scorpia didn’t give her much to work with.  If her flirting gave Scorpia the scene that Catra was a little sister, then that clearly meant she found her immature—that meant she had become more mature when she saw her, or maybe—fuck it! If Scorpia found, her immature let her regret calling her a “little sister”

 

“I’m gonna make her day hell,” Catra said to herself. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Glimmer had finally cooled off.  Reflecting on what Adora said and how bad her relationship was with her mom and how little she really knew about her.  Adora may have stirred up a bit more guilt on Glimmer’s end by reminding Glimmer nonchalantly about the time she forgot to text her mom a happy birthday and all the times she’s lied to about where she was going and how upset he would be to find out if something bad had happened to her.  It was a little odd to have her best friend almost side 100% with her mom over her but it did make her think.  All these years of not being able to stand the woman for her perfect, prim, and proper attitude; she was still her mom and Glimmer would be a liar if she said she didn’t love her mom.  When she was younger, she idolized her mom and wanted to be just like her.  She hated that she looked just like her father and wanted so badly to be as tall and skinny as Angella, but that never happened.  After Micah died, they became strained.  Angella would send her off with her Aunt Casta or enroll her in many after-school programs as she could.  Glimmer hated it because she felt her mom was avoiding her.  Turns out she was half-right.  One day she came home early from soccer practice and heard her mother crying over the phone to Grandma about how hard it is to look at Glimmer and not see him and she is scared that Glimmer would never be happy as a child growing up without a father.  Glimmer felt sad to hear that come from her mom, but also mad since Angella never once asked Glimmer how she felt.  She always just assumed what Glimmer felt or what was best for her.  Maybe Glimmer was doing the same? Maybe she was just assuming the worst from her mom and it wasn’t fair?

 

Guess the only way to find out was to talk to her.  She waited home for her mom to get home to talk to her.  She decided to be calm and respectful to what her mom might be going through.  She mentally concluded she was going through a mid-life crisis and needed comfort. 

 

Angella would have died on the spot if she knew her daughter thought she was going through a mid-life crisis.  She had been lonely and depressed for so many years and finally wanted to be in a relationship—was that so wrong?  She talked to Adora after her court case.  Adora found it odd to receive a call this day and age, but Angella felt more comfortable talking via texting all the time.  She did something she hasn’t done since her own mother passed away and she just simply vented.  She talked to Adora for over an hour on the phone and Adora listened.  She gave her thought and opinions when necessary—but she listened to her and it made her feel better.  Adora made her feel better.  It was hard to believe she had only been “dating” Adora for less then a week, but it felt like the had connected so easily—as if they had known each other for years.  They technically did but on extremely professional interactions.  Now it was different.  She was different.  She felt like she could face Glimmer and be honest with her.  If Glimmer asked her for the name of the person she was seeing tonight—she would tell her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She walked into her home to see that Glimmer was in the kitchen with a pizza box on the table.  She gave her daughter a nervous closed mouth smile.  Unsure of what to say.  Glimmer gave the smile back and rubbed her forearm uncomfortably.  She moved the pizza box closer to her mother.

 

“I bought a pizza, want a slice?”

 

Angella accepted it.  Not really wanting it, but it was a kind gesture she should appreciate.  She sat down and placed her pizza slice on a plate.  The air was still thick with tension.  Glimmer cleared her throat and spoke first.

 

“Sorry about earlier……….”  She looked away and sat down at the table adjacent to her mother.

 

Angella looked away as well “I’m sorry to……. I—Um, you probably have some questions—I should prefix this to get the worst out of the way.  Yes, I did have someone over the house while you were at your aunt’s house, yes, I also have been pursuing re-entering the dating scene for the past few weeks, I met someone through a dating app.  We met and are not somewhat officially dating.  We want to keep it as private as possible.  This person is younger than me—and also, they are female……. I’m dating a woman, Glimma”

 

That was a lot of information to through at Glimmer all in what basically was one breath.  Glimmer stared wide eyes at her mother.  This was a lot more “hardcore” honesty then she thought she would ever receive from her.  The realization that her mom wanted to date someone came off has horrifying.  Not because she thought her mom didn’t deserve to be happy, but for her to have such human emotions shook Glimmer to her core.  Then the childish side of Glimmer was shaken for different reasons.

 

_Eww, mom had sex._

_Oh, God! Mom Is into girls now!?_

_Mom had sex with a girl in our house!_

_On the couch!_

_She wants to date!_

_She is dating?!_

 

All the thoughts stirred in her head and the only response Glimmer could come up with was the one that expressed her feelings best.  Her mother had set so many standards for Glimmer and if Glimmer had done any of the things her mother did—hell would be frozen over by Angella’s wrath.

 

“Mom, if I did one of those things you just told me you did—you would have sent me off to a convent or something. ….”  She wanted that to have a little humor in it, but by the look on her mother’s face, it was more like a kick in the stomach.

 

Angella’s lips quivered a bit.  Glimmer saw this and instantly regretted saying it.  She didn’t want her mom to feel bad, heck she didn’t even want her to feel embarrassed, she just wanted to not be treated like a child anymore by her.  She didn’t want to hurt her mom’s feelings.  She tried to save face by adding in.

 

“Th—that was supposed to lighten the mood—Mom! I don’t think it’s bad that your dating.  I just figured you were going to hide it from me or if I confronted you-you were going to dismiss me and act like its none of my business.   I just don’t want to be left in the dark about stuff when I’m frickin’ 21 now!”

 

“You want honesty from me?” Angella questioned “That’s fair, but I need that from you as well.  Half the time I know you're not really where you say you are, and I have to just assume the worst all the time”

 

Glimmer looked down and frowned “You think I lie to you all the time?”  A bit of hurt was in her tone.

 

“I know you lie to me half the time.  Not all the time.  I suppose I’m to blame for this, too”

 

Glimmer looked down at her hands.  Her mom knew her better then she thought but never said anything.  It hurt Glimmer to know her mom thought of her as a liar.  It hurts Angella that Glimmer isn’t honest with her, but the two have made themselves so distant to one another.

 

“Glimma?”

 

“Yeah? Mom?”

 

Angella stood up and walked over to Glimmer and placed her hands on her shoulders and crouched down to be at eye level with her “Sweetheart, I love you more than anything.  I know your not a child anymore but it's hard for me to think of you as an adult sometimes—it’s hard without…. your father around and I don’t want us to lie and hide things from each other.  From now on lets please be honest with one another.  You’re my daughter, we should be able to talk to each other”

 

Glimmer smiled and placed her hands on Angella’s forearms “I’d like that mom”

 

Angella stood back up and walked over to the cabinet where she stored all her liquor bottles “Good, now to clear the air, Glimma~ could I offer you a drink?” she said happily.  She held the vodka bottle up as if it was something special. She was offering to have a drink with her daughter.

 

Glimmer was familiar with this bottle and let out a nervous chucked and tapped the tips of her fingers together “Uh, yeah.  Um, Mom? Maybe we should just have soda or something?”

 

Angella frowned “Why? You don’t drink? I just assumed you would have liked to try alcohol now that your old enough”

 

Glimmer shook her head “No, its not that.  It just that…. I’ve been stealing vodka from that bottle since I was 17 and it's mostly all water now…..”

 

Angella just froze for a moment then chuckled “You know that explains why the last time I made a drink it tastes off, what better way to clear the air then being sober”

 

The two looked at each other before bursting out into laughs.

 

After that, the two talked for almost two hours. 

 

Glimmer had asked her mom questions about her dad and why her mom did certain things in the past the way she did.  The answers were surprisingly sad.  Much sadder than she had imagined.  Her mother—the good respect female lawyer from Britain was cut off from her wealthy family through college for marrying Micah.  Micah and she originally eloped in Cape Cod over summer break of their sophomore year of college and only had an official wedding ceremony when Angella found out she was pregnant, and they had a quick wedding with most of their friends as the main guests.  Angella also couldn’t stand Casta for years and the feelings were mutual.  Angella’s family only accepted Micah after Angella became a lawyer and they bought a house in a nice part of town.  It also helped that Micah became a local celebrity as a restaurant owner and fireman. 

 

Their favorite thing to do as a young couple was to show off their baby; Glimmer to everyone at the restaurant when it first opened.  Micah almost dropped Glimmer on her head as a baby—but dropped her when she was three on accident. 

 

Glimmer laughed at some of the fun stories Angella had of them as a family when she was younger.  Most of these things Glimmer didn’t remember; some things she wished her mother would forget, like the time when Glimmer was six and named her goldfish after “Daddies’ handsome friend” or when Glimmer was five and used to draw hearts on all the employee of the month pictures of they were “cute guys”

 

That subject then turned to Glimmer and Angella asked her daughter if she was dating. This finally opened up the subject for Glimmer to honest with her mother.

 

“I am dating….” Glimmer trailed off.  She fidgeted with her fingers as she answered.

 

“I’m dating a boy I met over this weekend…..”

 

Angella was a bit puzzled.  For Glimmer to meet someone under Casta’s presence must either mean that Casta had played matchmaker or Glimmer was seeing this boy all long at her sister-in-law’s house.

 

“Oh? Did Casta introduce you to him?”  Angella questioned.

 

Glimmer shook her head “No I met him out while I was partying on Friday……”

 

Angella’s eyes narrowed “Casta let your party?”

 

“It wasn’t at Aunt Casta’s”

 

“They were?”

 

Glimmer gulped as she looked away “I was at a bachelorette party,”

 

“Oh?”

 

“And that’s where I met Adam”

 

“I see,” Angella’s tone came off slightly displeased.

 

“He was a stripper…..”

 

Angella wanted to yell, scream, through the pizza box across the room but instead, she chose to exhale loudly from her nose and reply with “Interesting, and does this _Adam_ know you are a hard-working career driven young lady”

 

The horrifying thought of her daughter dating some disgusting fowl boy was almost enough to give her a heart attack. 

 

Glimmer scoff and explained “Adam Is in college too, mom, he is going to school for hotel management in the community college near my school.  He is a nice guy, and before you ask, Yes! He is clean and he is no prostitute, just a broke guy, who needed a job to make quick cash, he doesn’t do drugs, barely drinks, and he is an all-around nice guy”

 

Angella placed her hands on her head and groaned “Glimma~ my sweet girl, a stripper?”

 

“Ex-stripper!”

 

Angella then rubbed her temples and regained her composure.  This conversation had gone so well, and she didn’t want to sour it.

 

“Okay, Ex-stripper.  When will I get to meet Adam: The Ex-stripper?”

 

Glimmer shrugged “I don’t know, when do I get to meet your friend?”

 

Angella felt her body tense at that.  She was lying to herself if she was okay with saying who it was yet.  Glimmer saw this and had a mature moment.  She didn’t want to scare this person off for her mother.  She wanted her mom to be happy.

 

“Hey, it's cool if you don’t want me to meet her, yet.  If you want to meet Adam, you can.  I will text him and ask what days work for him.  I really want you to be a happy mom”

 

Maybe if you get laid you won’t be so uptight

 

Angella looked away uneasy but met her daughters gaze a second later “Thank you, Glimmer”

 

Glimmer stood up so she could put her plate in the sink.  “Oh, and mom?  If I introduce you to Adam and he comes over to visit.  Can he spend the night sometimes?” Glimmer asked almost sheepish.

 

Angella nodded “Honey, of course, he can, we have a guest room” she assured her, knowing very well that is not what she meant.

 

Glimmer deadpanned at her “No I mean in my bedroom?”

 

Angella let out a nervous laugh “Sweetie, just because your dating a boy doesn’t mean you need to run off and have sex or anything”

 

“Mom, I haven’t been a virgin since junior prom,”

 

Angella’s eyes went wide and her mouth hung open.  She couldn’t think of any other words to say.  Glimmer took this moment of silence as her queue to rush to her room.

 

“Love you, mom! Can’t wait for you to meet Adam, hope you and your girlfriend work out, bye!”

 

 

 

Once Angella made her way upstairs to her room and screamed in her pillow for a few seconds, she started to text Adora. 

 

 

 **Angella:**   Glimmer asked only a few questions, but didn’t ask me about you directly

 

 **Adora:** So, you didn’t tell her? It's going to make this worse later

 

 **Angella:** We should tell her together, soon.  In the meantime, she is introducing me to her boyfriend

 

 **Adora:** Oh, good. You’re going to meet Adam.  He is really nice!

 

 **Angella:** you met him?

 

 **Adora:** Yes.  Saturday, why?

**Angella:** I get the feeling my daughter didn’t go see her aunt……the one question I forgot to ask her about

 

 **Adora:** Oops

 

 **Angella:** Can’t blame her, I wouldn’t want to drive two hours away to see Casta either.

 

 **Adora:** (shocked face emoji)

 

 **Angella:** So, did you know my daughter wasn’t a virgin?

 

 **Adora:** uh, yeah….

 

 **Angella:** Hmmm

**Adora:** If it makes you feel better; it was with someone she liked, and they are still friends to this day, and she made him wear a condom and everything

 

 **Angella:** None of that makes me feel better, but I guess I have to accept it since she asked if Adam can spend the night.  So, I need to be fair and accommodate. 

 

 **Adora:** you're going to be with him spending the night

 

 **Angella:** Of course, I will, after all, I’m to show him the old English hospitality I grew up with, so he feels welcomed in my home

 

 **Adora:** Yay!

**Angella:** I’ll make tea, ask him about his studies and show him all of Glimmer’s baby pictures!

**Adora:**   She will scream if you do that

 

 **Angella:** How do you think I felt when she told me she was dating a stripper

 

 **Adora:** Ex-Stripper

 

 **Angella:** (eye roll emoji)

 

 

 


	10. Catra the Disaster Lesbian

 

 

Catra always envied Adora’s self-worth.  Adora knew she deserved to be happy and made that possible when they were younger. Adora reported their abusive foster mother to Child and family services and helped Catra and her become emancipated by the time they were seventeen.  Adora was confident and outgoing.  Even though she was also awkward and clumsy; it never stopped her from making friends and putting herself into new social situations.  It worked out for her in the end.  Adora made a lot more friends then Catra ever did and was on more sports teams and was always having friends come over and hang out with her.  Catra wasn’t so lucky.  She didn’t feel that people liked her enough, she didn’t think she deserved to be happy, she didn’t feel good enough.  She felt like she was in Adora’s shadow but didn’t know how to get out of it.  She was dependent on a friend who would leave to go hang out with another friend while Catra did her best to not cry or beg for her to stay.  Adora never fully caught on to how badly Catra felt.  She would ask her all the time if she was okay and Catra would always lie with “I’m fine” or anytime Adora would offer her to hang out with her friends, the jealous possessive Catra would just shrug it off and tell her “I’m good.  Go have a good time with them” Adora foolishly believed that Catra was fine. 

 

Why couldn’t Catra feel the same about herself? She was pretty, she was smart enough to get all the same scholarships Adora got, she was talented at singing and would sing at clubs and bars in town, she was sporty, hardworking, and all around a fun personality.  When she did hang out with Adora and her friends she did make them laugh.  They seemed to like her.  All the late-night flings and random guy and girls and parties seemed to like her to.  But once she felt the fluttering feeling in her stomach or the nervous fear or looking bad or getting attached, she would leave them.  She didn’t think she was good enough for anyone.  Who would like some broken orphan with mommy and self-worth issues?

 

Apparently, she was foolish enough to think Scorpia did.  The 29-year-old white dyed haired woman was tall, strong, and super doting and affectionate.  The first time she made Catra’s heart flutter was when she was upset one day.  One her flings had called her some choice words for not returning her calls

_Am I just one of your phases?_

_If you’re not into girls, stop going to the gay bars!_

_I know I’m not the only girl you’ve fucked and ran away from_

_Get your shit together before you jump into bed with someone_

_Slut!_

Catra kept reading the texts and was distracted at her community service job.  Scorpia knew something was up and asked her about it.  When Catra denied anything was wrong she was instantly embraced by Scorpia. It was a hug different from her hugs with Adora or her hugs with her dates.  She felt safer and more valued.  So much, that she opened up to Scorpia.  Sometimes she would flirt with her or become bashful at compliments. 

 

Scorpia had surprised her with going to one of her karaoke night gigs. 

 

Once Catra got off stage she was greeted by Scorpia, Adora, and all of Adora’s friends. 

 

Catra felt like she had never blushed so hard in her life after hearing Scorpia compliment how pretty her voice was and that she had left work early just to see her sing.  Her flustered state didn’t go unnoticed. 

 

After Scorpia went to the bar for a drink; Perfuma commented that Catra’s aura was pink and warm.  Mermista and Glimmer commented that her face was also pink and probably really warm too.

 

As if that couldn’t get more embarrassing, she could hear Adora tell Scorpia that “Catra always talks about you after she does community service, she said she might commit vandalism again just so she has an excuse to hang with you some more”

 

Catra wanted to die right there.  Luckily Scorpia told Adora “Aw, I kinda hope she does it that’s the case”

 

Catra’s heart fluttered at that.  Scorpia might like her?

 

While she spent the night at Scorpia’s house at was nervous.  She flirted playfully by stealing the blanket off of Scorpia when they were on the couch together and Scorpia then playfully replied to her that she was like the little sister she never had and that crushed Catra.

 

The thought of all the comforting hugs, texting her to have a good day, going to the bar and drinking with her.  It was all platonic?

 

She already had an idiot blonde foster sister she didn’t need another White woman telling her what to do!

 

She wanted a girlfriend!

 

Tears filled her eyes and she blinked them away before entering the community center.  She saw Scorpia in tight blue jeans, red Crocks shoes and a red shirt with the school logo on it. She looked pretty.  She made Catra’s heart flutter. But also made it ache.

 

No kids yet? Good. She wanted to show Scorpia “A hell like no other” she wanted to cuss her out for playing with her emotions.

 

Catra rushed over to Scorpia with fire in her eyes.  Scorpia saw that Catra was there and rushed over to her. Catra was now by the long table where all the cups were stacked up. 

 

“Catra?” She questioned “How have you been? What’s been upsetting you, I’ve been so worried”

 

Catra felt her voice leave her body.  She wanted to start this off with an insult.  Make fun of her crocks? No.  Catra turned to the table and knocked over the tiniest stack of cups. 

 

Scorpia was confused by this and began to pick the cups up to re-stack them.  Cat glared at this and took a few steps back to knock over another stack with one hand. 

 

Scorpia was confused and joked “What? Are you cat now?”  implying that all cats knock things over.  Catra scoffed at this and knocked over the third stack of cups. This being one of the bigger ones.  Scorpia then yelled “Hey! cut it out! These things are a pain to set up”

 

Catra grinned and let out a fake laugh “Aww, but this is what little sisters do—they make messes for the big sisters to clean up after” she said in a playfully cold tone.

 

Scorpia then started to get annoyed “What are you doing? Stop knocking these over Catra they are hard to set up right”

 

Catra then knocked over another “Oops”

 

“Hey!”

 

Scorpia was now really annoyed.  She grabbed Catra’s hand; who quickly swatted it away “Catra what is wrong with you?”

 

Catra then scoffed and looked at her; her eyes slightly glossed over from the tears she was trying not cry.

 

“what’s wrong with me? You’re the one who played with people’s emotions”

 

“What the heck are you talking about?”

 

Catra knocked over another stack.  “You said I’m just like a little sister to you, remember?  After hanging out with you all this time and all your lamenting about being single—you pull the sister card on me?”

 

She knocked over the last stack.  Leaving the entire table littered with cups. 

 

Scorpia rubbed her temples with her index fingers “This?” she groaned “This is why you're mad? Because I said having you around was like having a little sister?”

 

“Yes!” Catra cried and kicked a cup that had fallen to the floor across the room “Why would you even say that!?  Do you think I’m that immature!?”

 

“Yes! Catra! You are! That entire night you were acting like a little kid, half the time you are around e you act like a kid!  I can’t figure you out sometimes, half the time I think you don’t like me, then maybe you do, but maybe your just using me or what—I have no clue when it comes to you, I really don’t!”

 

Catra snarled at her “I don’t use you, I just hated being stuck at the community hall all the time.  You’re hard to read to sometimes, one minute you're all about hugging me and asking me about my days, then you want to hang out—and then all of a sudden that makes me your sister now?!”

 

Scorpia ran her hands down her face before she bent over to pick up the cup that Catra kicked across the room “Please explain to me why that upset you so much”

 

Catra then fumbled with her hands for a second before sputtering out “Because I like you!”  she said before rushing out of the room.  Leaving Scorpia dumbfounded and standing in a room littered with plastic cups. 

 

 

 

Catra didn’t know what to do with herself.  Blurting out to Scorpia that she liked her and then running off was not her plan.  She felt her tears run down her face.  She ruined it.  All of it.  She tried so hard to keep her emotions in check.  Instead, she stormed in—knocked over cups—confessed her love in the crappiest way possible and ran away. 

 

Like a kid.

 

 

As much as it hurt Scorpia to see her upset, she couldn’t do anything about until later.  She had to stay until the event was done and then she would talk to Catra.

 

 

By the time she got out Catra had sent her a text.

 

 

 **Catra:** The lady at the community center office said my hours were done two weeks ago? Why didn’t you tell me?  It doesn’t matter.  After how I acted it might best, we don’t see each other.  I meant what I said about liking you.  I’ve liked you for a while.  I thought you did too.  When you said I was a little sister to you I felt like I was being played for a fool. I guess…..I had this weird image of us as a couple and I forgot that even though your six-years older than me, you are also like, twenty-years older in the maturity department.  You got it all figured out and I don’t…. You should be with someone mature and nice, not me.  It was stupid to think you could want me like that.  This is all I had to say.  PLEASE ** _DON’T_** RESPOND BACK TO THIS! PLEASE!  

 

Scorpia felt bad at all of this.  Her sister comment came out as a nervous response.  Being so close to Catra that night in pajamas was a lot for her to take in. she picked up on some of the flirty gestures Catra was lasting out but didn’t want to make the first move.  Evidently by not doing so—Catra took offense. 

 

She had to make this right.  She went over to Catra’s apartment just to be awkwardly greeted by Angella in the hallway.

 

“Oh, hello Angella, I haven’t seen you in years” She greeted her.  Scorpia was an intern under Micah years ago when she was a teenager doing culinary as an elective.  She had grown to know the family very well and even was a babysitter for Glimmer.  After Micah died and Glimmer got older, she drifted apart from then a little.  Typically, Angella was of been more than happy to see her but she was going over to the apartment to awkwardly hook up with Adora while Catra was away for the day. 

 

“Lynda? Dear, um, what a pleasant surprise, I was just—bringing over something Adora left at my house while she was hanging out with Glimmer!” it was a panicked sounding lie.  She already knew what was going on thanks to Catra, but she didn’t want to make Angella feel uneasy about, so she played dumb.

 

“Oh, well that is super nice of you.  I’m just on my way to bring Catra something myself,” She replied as she knocked on the door. 

 

 

Angella tensed as she heard Adora respond in her flirty voice “Coming~ “

 

The door opened as Adora wore nothing but her hockey jersey and knee-high socks; she had her hips turned seductively to her side as she greeted Angella “Hello my Queen—Argghhhhhaahh! Scorpia—Ah—uh—Hi!”  she practically screamed as she saw Scorpia standing Angella.  The attorney put her face in her hands and groaned.  Adora then slammed the door and sputtered out an apology and that she needed to put on pants.  Scorpia felt her face heat up a little after seeing Adora in that way.  She rubbed the back of her head and chuckled nervously.

 

“Oh, wow.  Talk about embarrassing, am I right? Adora must have thought her girlfriend was coming over and then she sees us instead, man, what bad timing, huh?”

 

Angella removed her hands from her face and replied with a fake laugh.

 

“Yes, very embarrassing for Adora……”  She looked away.  God hoping Scorpia didn’t know about them.

 

Adora then opened the door Adora then opened back up the door—this time with pants on! And invited them in.

 

“Catra’s not here right now,” She told Scorpia. 

 

Scorpia nodded and asked if she could put an envelope in Catra’s room for her.  Adora allowed her to do so and with that Scorpia had left.  Finally leaving Angella and Adora alone.  Since the two were both still embarrassed, they ended up watching TV and making small talk. 

 

When Catra finally comes home, she is drunk and a mess.  She stumbles in her room and greets the couple on the couch with some rant on how love only brings pain and that the gas station overcharges for bottled water.  Neither woman paid any mind to that much.

 

As Catra got into her room she saw an envelope on her bed with her name on it. 

 

She didn’t want to walk out of her room and ask Adora about, so she tore it open and began to read it.

 

It was from Scorpia.

 

_Oh fuck._

 

 

 

_Catra,_

_You said not to reply to your text. So, I respected that.  But you never let me tell you how I felt.  And from the first time I saw you I thought you were beautiful, funny, smart, and--_

 

 

Adora then heard a scream come from Catra’s room.  Angella and Adora jumped up to see what the matter was.  Just to find Catra face down on her bed with the letter in her hand.  Adora then asked.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

“What happened” Angella chimed in.

 

Catra mumbled something and handed the note to Adora.  The blonde quickly read it and then cooed

 

“awwww” 

 

She handed the letter to Angella who also had the same response.

 

 

It was an adorable love note filled with all the embarrassing mushy fluff Catra claims to hate.  The last part of the letter was:

 

 

_If none of what I wrote has you convinced yet about how amazing you are then let me show you when I take to the Carnival this week as my Girlfriend._

_Love,_

_Scorpia_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Filler Chapter

 

 

 

_Who’s Angella dating?_

 

Secret romances will have their thrills.  Many of Angella’s colleagues have noticed she’s been happier than ever before.  Rumors start to go around the courthouse that the resected attorney has found herself a lover.  She doesn’t dispel the rumors but doesn’t give anyone any clues to who could it be.  Another lawyer who pined for Angella years after Micah’s death desperately tries to get answers.  Even trying to bribe Netossa about who the mystery guy could be.  This doesn’t work and the rumors still go around.

 

Rumors like:

 

_Angella is dating a politician.  Why else would she keep it a secret?_

_Angella is dating another restaurant owner.  She goes out to dinner and cocktails late at night now, and it makes sense since her late husband was a restaurant owner—so it must be the type of man she is attracted to, right?_

_Angella is dating a fitness coach.  That exclaims her skin looks tanner—as if she is out I the sun more?_

_Angella is dating a mobster and that is why she isn’t telling anyone.  How else could she afford to put her daughter in an ivy league school and doesn’t need to make her adult daughter work?_

 

 

All rumors all false.

 

 

Angella had a new glow to her with Adora around.  Walking into her office was a smile on her face every day was refreshing for her staff—one of them even spotting a hickey on her neck and shoulder once.  The strange way how she would suggest her secretary leave early, or when she would have her door closed and locked for almost two hours at a time with the “Do not disturb during the conference call” sign on her door.

 

No one knew what was going on, but they didn’t mind it.  Seeing Angella happy with worth it for everyone around her.  After Micah’s death, she shut herself off from friends and colleagues.  She became stoic and cold towards people and to some other lawyers, and a bit of bully in the courtroom. 

 

This has all changed now—thanks to the mystery guy she was dating.  Now the once very serious attorney now sports a bashful smile from time to time while looking at her phone and sometimes sneaks off early to go have lunch with this guy no one knows about.  No one could deny they like the new “love-struck” Angella. 

 

Even Glimmer liked her mom’s new attitude.  Glimmer felt more at ease talking to her mom about things that she used to never speak of.  She talks to her about the school, stresses that come with internships, Adam, and much more. It was a big first for them and she was happy to have her mom like this.  Her mom hasn’t seemed this happy since her dad died.

 

 

Angella wasn’t the only one who had a permanent smile on her face. 

 

Adora was overly cheery—worse than before according to Catra.  It went noticed by all her other friends.  Adora was off with some mystery girlfriend and she wasn’t giving up any details to anyone.  Mermista and Glimmer tried to bribe Catra in telling them—but the only response the got from Catra was _“Your mom”_ which Glimmer took as Catra being a smartass.  It was odd for Adora to keep secrets.  The rumor in their inner circle was it was either she was dating a sugar mama. 

 

Adora had been sporting nicer clothes lately.  Courtesy of whoever she’s been dating.  Also—she was off to see the Broadway play Wicked on Tuesday, thanks to whoever this mystery date was.  Adora hasn’t been as stressed out about bills and she used to, and this person even bought them a new microwave for the apartment since their old one broke. 

 

Angella was incredibly generous to Adora.  Adora wouldn’t have ever dared ask for those things—luckily Catra slipped into conversations of how poor she and Adora really were. Roman noodles for dinner was poor.    Angella had started coming over to the apartment more.  Adora would freak out to make sure it was clean—but forgot she can’t cook to very well.  Catra played “chef” one night for them to the awkward dismay of the loving couple.  Angella was able to get lots of embarrassing stories on Adora from when she was younger and even saw some old baby pictures.  Adora made the mental note to embarrass Catra in front of Scorpia when she came over the apartment next. 

 

Adora instantly regretted bringing Angella over.  Catra embarrassed her and not only that but she managed to embarrass herself by not making her bed—having dirty laundry on top of her computer chair and having her “Wand” plugged in by her nightstand.  Angella raised a brow and commented on Adora’s confidence in how she can invite her over when the room looked like this.  Adora let out an embarrassed laugh and fidgeted with her hands.  The night wasn’t so bad after that. 

 

It sounded so childish when Adora offered the idea to Angella.  She was hesitant.  What if someone saw her car outside and got suspicious?  She went into stealth mode and took an Uber to Adora’s apartment instead.  Adora kicked Catra out for the night.

 

“I’m not going to cock block you or anything!” Catra whined as she packed up clothes in a backpack.

 

“I don’t want you embarrassing us!”  Adora exclaimed throwing Catra’s pillow at her backside.

 

“I wouldn’t embarrass you guys—what? Just because last time I played “Stacey’s mom” from the Alexa speaker the last time she came over—you automatically assume I’ll do that again?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Catra snorted “Yeah I would”

 

Adora groaned and ushered Catra put the door.  Angella was in the living room as Catra was leaving.  An exchange happened between the two before she made her way to Adora.

 

“what did she say?” Adora asked in a worried tone.  Afraid that Catra might have been rude.

 

Angella shook her head “Nothing out of the ordinary.  She just said that she was alerted the British were coming and that she needed to leave—and I told her I know about her “good luck” after little love confession with Lynda and she became flustered and left”

 

Adora chuckled “Good one, yeah, she gets super embarrassed now if Scorpia I brought up now”

 

Angella smirked “Good to know, next time she plays that damn song I’ll make sure to mention her then”

 

Adora and she went into Adora’s bedroom.  Laying on the messy bed the young blonde tried to cuddle up with Angella.  The older woman tried to hold in a laugh.  This adorable and childish date felt so nostalgic for her.  In her college years, she and Micah would sneak into each other’s dorms to cuddle and have make-out sessions while their roommates were in class.  Adora got on top of Angella and started to kiss her.  Adora had concluded from last time that Angella only gets really into the mood when they have make-out sessions.  She kissed around her neck and back to her lips and pushed her tongue into her mouth.  Angella made the mental note that Adora was not as good of a kisser as she was—but didn’t mind the young adults attempt at seduction.  Angella then moved to get Adora on her back so she could take control of the situation.  Kissing the blonde on her soft lips was exciting.  She smiled into the kiss as she trailed down to Adora’s neck and used her left hand to move up Adora’s shirt.  Now with an exposed torso.  Angella began to kiss all around Adora’s stomach next.  Adora shivered as she felt her lips touch her skin. Her toes curled up as Angella teased her body.  A tiny moan escaped from her and felt Angella chuckle at that.  Angella sat up and smirked at her. 

 

“Easily excited as ever, I see” she teased

 

Adora gave a sheepish smile. 

 

Angella raised a brow “You _can’t_ possibly be that enamored with me, can you?”

 

Adora then grabbed Angella’s forearms to get to move closer and lay on top of her.  Angella let her weight come over Adora’s body and she was on top of her.  The still clothed bodies touching, and their noses touched each others.  Adora kept smiling. Angella closed her eyes and started to kiss her again.  After the make-out session became more heated Adora pulled away and got off the bed and rushed to her closet to pull something out.

 

“I want us to try something.  I got these at a sex shop” she said pulling out a velvet ribbon.  Angella looks confused. 

 

“What I that for?”

 

Adora then opened it up more to show Angella it fully. 

 

“It’s for tying you down to the bed frame,” Adora said almost innocently; as if Angella should know what all this kinky stuff is. 

The taller woman shuffled to get up from the bed to examine the odd ribbon Adora handed her.  “Hm?”

 

Adora then offered a better explanation “You see, this is softer than being cuffed.  Plus they—”

 

Angella gave a confused look “Why would anyone want to be tied down?”

 

Adora taps her index fingers together and looked away to answer “Well—it is kind of sexy, you know…..to be controlled and dominated”

 

Angella handed her back the ribbon and scoffed at the idea “You, young people in the fascination of domination sex is very odd—I blame the 50 shades of Grey phenome for making this stuff seem cool to you young girls”

 

Adora looked a little offended as she started to strip off her clothes “Have you ever read any of the books?” 

 

“No, I’m not a fan of reading about trash”

 

Adora now got back on the bed—now naked and eagerly holding the ribbon in her hand “It's not trash, you need to be more opened minded to newer styles of sexual pleasure” she said as she unbuttoned Angella’s blouse and motioned her to sit at close to the headboard of the bed.  “I’m not going to tie these tight” Adora assured her. 

 

Angella let out an annoyed huff ad complied to the odd ways of the other woman.  “None of this sounds enjoyable, by the way” she retorted.

 

Adora hummed and got off the bed again.  Not even slightest bit of modesty walking around her room naked with the lights on either. Adora then reached back into her closet to get a silky black blindfold.

 

“Who’s wearing that?”  Angella questioned.

 

Adora giggled and walked over to kiss her lips before answering “You, silly.  I’m going to give you a love for the art of kinky stuff” 

 

Angella gave her a face that screamed WTF.  But didn’t stop Adora tying her hands to the posts of her bed.  Angella looked at her while she did.  Hoping Adora would change her mind in this silly excuse for fun. 

_Whatever happened to chivalry?_

 

After she finished, she kissed Angella on the lips and placed the blindfold on her.

 

Angella then cleared her throat “So? Now what?”

 

Adora giggled and started to kiss around Angella’s exposed chest.  She still had her bra on and Adora used her hand to pull it up to expose her breasts.  As uncomfortable as that was for Angella she didn’t mind it.  Adora kissed her left nipple and lightly began to suck it.  Angella squirmed a bit she tried to move her hands but realized she was tied up. 

 

_Oh, bloody hell! This is why she wanted to have me like this! She knows I’ll be weak under her touches!_

 

Adora started talking to her in a low yet slightly teasing voice.  Nothing vulgar or Angella would kick off the bed, but some sweet lighthearted teasing.

 

“I so lucky to have the most beautiful woman in town all to myself,” Adora said as she kissed down to her pants.  “You’re so gorgeous” she finished as she started to take off Angella’s pants. 

 

The older woman bit her lip.  She felt her heart flutter at all of those words.  Adora kept kissing her all around her body.  Trailing the kisses back up to her neck. 

 

“I could kiss you all night if you let me” Adora purred. 

 

Angella then let out breathy response.  She tried to keep her composure as well as she could under her circumstance. 

 

“I don’t appear to be in the position to stop you now, do I, Adora?”

 

She heard Adora giggled before she felt Adora move her head down to start kissing around her other lips. 

 

Thank goodness for this blindfold now because Angella almost went cross-eyed as she felt Adora eat her out

 

 

After a wild night of passionate sex, the two woke up to have breakfast together.  Adora cutely made them eggs and bacon. She wasn’t a good cook and the bacon was burnt and the eggs were undercooked and had too much salt on them, but it was still nice.  It reminded her of the time she tried to cook breakfast for Micah and botched the whole thing up.  They were greeted by one of Adora’s neighbors who was returning something he had borrowed from Catra.  He handed Adora the black and blue bong and informed her that he could hear Adora and her girlfriend go at all night long and commented that it was pretty hot to hear.  Angella from the other room was mortified that someone heard her.  Since they only slept at Angella’s house when no one was home they never paid much attention to how loud they were. 

 

Adora was embarrassed and just asked him to keep it a secret. She watches him leave as she closed the door and turned to see Angella.  The older woman looked down and saw what Adora had been handed.

 

“Uh, this is Catra’s” she sputtered out.

 

Angella just glared and pointed at it “THIS! Is why I like her the least out of all of Glimmer’s friends”?

 

 

 


	12. Courtship isn't Dead

 

 

 

Angella beamed as her daughter’s flustered face as it didn’t fade from the entire time, she had the flowers in her hand.  Adam had surprised Angella by what a gentleman he was.  A young man; born and raised and in the foster system had a much more respectable moral compose to those around him and especially women.  Angella enjoyed meeting him.   Once he left for the night, she and Glimmer had more time to talk in private.  She looked over at the vase of flowers he gave Glimmer and smiled.

 

“Your father was one who would always give me flowers.  Before we officially dated, he would leave them on my desk at school or he convinced one of my track teammates to put them in my locker so I will see them” she ended with a sigh.  Enjoying the memory of him.

 

Glimmer smiled at that.  It was nice to hear her say things about dad.

 

She looked over at her flowers and commented “Seems, kind of old fashion.  Giving a girl flowers and stuff is just not a thing anymore”

 

Angella gave her a puzzled look “Old fashion? Chivalry isn’t too far gone in your generation is it?”

 

“Kinda” Glimmer replied with a shrug as she stood up from the kitchen table.  “I mean its also kind of embarrassing to have someone give you flowers—In front of your mom!”

 

Angella laughed “Oh, that’s what’s gotten to you.  Never mind the fact I approve of Adam of the Ex-stripper, you’re just embarrassed he’s a gentleman?”

 

“No!” Glimmer replied flustered “I just didn’t think he’d show up with flowers, that’s all” she shrugged.

 

Angella then asked “How many boys have ever given you flowers before, truthfully”

 

Glimmer paused before answering “Only—two boys in high school gave me carnations on valentine’s day senior year and one boy was Bow and he doesn’t count”

 

“Who was the other boy?”

 

Glimmer frowned as she relied on “Nick Gallagher…..”

 

 _“Oh”_ Angella replied in a cold tone.  She remembered that name since he was the boy that broke up with Glimmer before senior prom to go out with another girl from another school and also since he also was Glimmer’s possible “first” nothing about that boy seemed right.  To make matters worse she never met him.  He only drove into the driveway and beeped for Glimmer to come downstairs.  Not the best way to impress any parent.

 

Glimmer looked over to her mother and hoped that was enough of an answer for her to be able to exit the kitchen without any more questions.  Angella then shot back with.

 

“When is Adam coming over again?”

 

“Um, I don’t know.  I thought maybe tomorrow after he has class, why? Is your friend coming over or something?”

 

“No, I just didn’t get the chance to show him any of your baby pictures” Angella teased.

 

Glimmer shot her mother a glare “Really, mom?”

 

Angella beamed “Of course, he’ a nice boy, he’ll appreciate how cute you were a baby”

 

Glimmer left the kitchen “I’m hiding those pictures!”

 

“Good luck with that I already hid them on you!”

 

“Mom!” she growled as she stormed off to her room.  Leaving her mother alone in the kitchen.  She sat back down and smiled to herself.  Her daughter was finally talking to her, finally opening up about things.  She’s always wanted this.  She even got to meet a boyfriend of Glimmer’s for the first time.  She was feeling happy.  She even had someone; Adora.  It was only a matter of time until she would have to tell Glimmer about Adora.  Glimmer hadn’t ever really dropped the subject of interest.  She respected her mother’s privacy but also had asked from time to time about the mystery lady.  Angella never gave her direct information.  Just that she was nice, and they got along well.  Glimmer would then try and pry more with some teasing questions like “Is she hot?”  which lead into Angella desperately trying to keep a straight face and not look flustered as she would simply reply “She’s attractive” or when Glimmer flat out asked, “Have you two made out yet?”  Angella then instantly ended the conversation.  To which her daughter had a good laugh at her expense.

 

All be it now.  She might be alone in her kitchen, but she didn’t feel as alone as she did several weeks ago.  Even when Glimmer was home it felt like living with a stranger—a stranger who spent a lot of money on clothes and played loud music.  Somehow thanks to Adora she felt her family dynamic was better now. 

 

 

 

Later that night………

 

 

**Angella:** I like that boy

**Adora:** He’s nice

 

 **Angella:** He was a gentleman.  He brought my Glimmer flowers and shook my hand and made proper eye contact.  He has won me over.  He reminds me of Micah at that age.  Very charming.  He looks like he has a good personality.  You should have seen the way Glimmer looked at him.  I think my little girl is in love and doesn’t realize it.

 

 **Adora:** what makes you say that?

 

 **Angella:** Oh, I can pick up the signs from her body language around him.  She was relaxed but also a little shy.  I spotted a blush on her cheeks when he gave her flowers.  It was so cute!

 

 **Adora:** Awwww

 

 **Angella:** Has anyone ever given you flowers before?

 

 **Adora:** No never.

 

 **Angella:** Glimmer believes flowers are a dated display of affection.

 

 **Adora:** They are.  No one gives flowers to anyone anymore. 

 

 **Angella:** Chivalry is really dead now isn’t it?

 

 **Adora:** Well, maybe not for straight people but what are two lesbians suppose to give each other.  Chivalry is a term for guys.  But I only date girls.  So, I never had a girl give me flowers or anything like that.

 

 **Angella:** I would assume you dating women would make well in tuned in romantic gestures.

 

 **Adora:** Unless it’s Dunkin Donuts and fingering then I got nothing. You're actually the only person I’ve dated that’s done romantic things with me, like our first date and the time we went out jogging.  Plus, you're taking me to New York and all the nice things you’ve done for me.  You’re the most romantic person I’ve been around.  I get butterflies in my stomach all the time when I’m around you. 

 

 **Angella:** Awww you really get like that around me?

 

Felt herself blush as she responded honestly with.

 

 **Adora:** Yes, I do.  Still all the time. 

 

 **Angella:** Good to know. Our time together in New York will be very fun.

 

 **Adora:** It will be.  Hey, have you ever gotten that fluttery feeling around me before?

 

 **Angella:** Don’t you have class early tomorrow?

 

 **Adora:** Hey! don’t change the subject!

 

 **Angella:** I have an early meeting tomorrow.  Do you want to go for lunch tomorrow?

 

 **Adora:** You still changed the subject

 

 **Angella:** See you tomorrow at 1 pm at Bistro 41 street.  We’ll have sangrias on the terrace

 

 **Adora:** That sounds great, but you still didn’t answer my question

**Angella:** Good night Adora

**Adora:**   Good night Miss question dodger

 

 

 

During lunch, Adora still pressed for that question to be answered.  Angella still refused to be direct about it.  If Adora was going to get a direct answer—she was going to have to be even more direct with her actions if she wanted to get the right response.  She remembered how Angella went on about how courtship has deemed a relic nowadays and her example being Adora’s own love life.  Angella had made a comment once that Adora’s embracement of the hook-up culture was not good and she’ll never find a good wife.  Adora commented that Angella herself was on a hook-up app.  But Angella denies their situations are remotely the same.  But—Adora was no fool.  Slightly stupid at sometimes but not a fool to where she couldn’t appreciate romance.  Angella just assumed Adora was nothing more than a horn-dog.  But Adora really did like romantic stuff.  All her and Angella really ever did was romantic stuff and factoring in the fact that they were also in a secret relationship and everything was forbidden, and they went out to different parts of the city so no one can tell who they are factored into the romance they had.

_Forbidden love is better than no love, right?_

 

 

Angella received a call that her case files had been delivered and her 2 pm appointment canceled and her 3 pm got pushed back to 4 pm.  Angella seemed overly delighted on the phone to have her workday changed. 

_More time with me?_

 

“I suppose I have more time to spend with you” Angella beams.  Her smile made Adora get the fluttery feeling in her stomach again.  She felt her cheeks for a little pink before she looked down at her menu. 

 

_How am I going to court her if I can’t stop—Oh no! she can tell I’m blushing right now!_

 

Adora hid her face behind the menu as Angella let out a tiny laugh. 

 

 

They had a nice lunch date.  Walked around the city park for a bit.  Had a nice make-out session in Angella’s car before she drove Adora back to campus.  When she got back to the office, she was greeted by Netossa who informed her that her colleague and Ex-boyfriend Roger Hoffs came by to see her.  Roger Hoff was another Lawyer.  He specialized in family courts such as custody battles and divorces.  He became a widower

 

“What did Mr. Hoffs have to say?”

 

Netossa grinned “He said to call him and also the new rumor around City Hall is your dating the youth Pastor from your Church”

 

Angella scoffed and rolled her eyes “I carpool one time—one time! And now Pastor John is getting dragged into this.  What happened to the rumor of me dating a mobster?”

 

Netossa shrugged “I don’t know,” She paused as if she wanted to say something else but didn’t.  Angella then asked.

 

“Was there something on your mind?”  Angella asked curiously.  Netossa and her were fairly casual with each other.  Netossa has heard her swear several times and Angella even caught her and Spinnerella making-out in the supply closet, so there wasn’t much to hide from either of them.

 

Netossa shook her head “ Oh, no.  I don’t have anything to say.  It's not my place to ask, but just have my own theory on who it could be, that’s all”

 

Angella was only a few steps from her office at this point but quickly turned back around and went over to Netossa’s desk looked down at her and asked, “And your theory?”

 

Netossa gulped.  She couldn’t tell if Angella was offended.  She could never really read this woman and she has known Angella for years—even before she started working for her. 

 

“I—uh—and again, just a theory, and in no way an insult but—”

 

Angella then assured her “Nothing you say will offend me, I’m just curious since clearly, my every lawyer in town thinks my type of man is some outlandish thing”

 

Netossa then bit her lip before answering “Well, my guess is only going off of new things with you-you were more skirts and more make-up—so that indicated to me it’s someone younger—”

 

Angella’s eyes grew wide.  Netossa was very observant

 

“And you’ve been using more young adult terms like when you told me about how you took a selfie of a pigeon; which by the way the selfie is you—not the bird” she finished with a laugh.

 

Angella exhaled “I know, Glimmer explained that to me.  Give me some credit I’m old!”

 

Netossa then let out a chuckle and continued “You’ve gotten a hickey on your neck last week—”

 

“Skip that part please!” she panicked in a fluster.  Netossa held back a laugh for that. 

 

“Oh, sorry and from what I can guess is your dating a someone younger and also by the way you’ve been more smiley, and you use your phone more—so I assume your dating—”

 

Angella held her breathe at what was about to be said.

 

“A girl.  Your dating a girl, most likely in her twenties and that’s why you aren’t showing her off, am I right?”

 

Angella’s mouth fell to the floor almost “That’s—”

_How in the bloody hell did she know!!!!???_

 

Angella regained her composure “Your right Netossa”

 

The darker skin girl beamed and looked down at her computer “My lips are sealed”

 

“I’m surprised Roger didn’t try to bribe you again”

 

“Oh _, he did_.  But Roger can’t buy me out.  You’re the one who took on my Grandmother’s lawsuit, remember? My family can’t thank you enough”

 

Angella was taken back a bit.  That case was from when Netossa was nine-years-old.  Her grandmother told her?

 

Angella took on a case where an older black woman; who was left blind in one eye due to a chemical failure at her job and was only given three days off in a row as compensation.  Angella knew the family had no money so she never charged them upfront for anything.  It ended up being a huge case and she helped at least twenty people get major payoffs for mistreatment at cleaning chemical factory in town.  After it was all said and done Angella didn’t ask for Netossa’s family to pay her.  She only charged the other workers who she knew could afford it.  Angella had a really good reputation as a lawyer. 

 

“I didn’t know you knew that.  Please, don’t tell me that’s why you work for me?”  Angella asked. 

 

“No, I work for you because you pay good and I like you—also Mr. Hoff is my fiancé’s boss and he referred me to you back in community college”

 

Angella smiled and walked over to the counter in the office where the coffee maker and teapot was and poured some hot water into a cup “Well that’s good no know—I have to say, your eye for detail would be great in a courtroom, maybe you should consider going back to college to study law?”  Angella suggested.

 

Netossa shook her “Nah, I’ll leave that to the really smart people”

 

Angella smiled again and left for her alone.  As soon as she opened her door to her office Netossa added in one last comment to herself quietly.

 

“I also saw Adora sneak out of your office a few times during your lunch hour—I have to admit she’s a pretty girl.  But Glimmer will be mad if you keep this a secret any longer”

 

 

 

When Angella arrived home her daughter was in the kitchen. 

 

“Oh~ mother”  She called in the singing voice. 

 

“what did you do?” Angella snapped.  Half annoyed.

 

Glimmer chuckled and grabbed her mother by the arm and dragged her into the kitchen.  Angella raised a brow in suspicion when she saw a large bouquet of flowers on the kitchen table.

 

“They’re from _Vixen~_ oooooh” Glimmer teased.

 

Angella tried her best not to crack a smile as she walked over and read the note attached to it.

 

_For you, courtship will never be a relic. Hope this sets your heart a flutter._

_Your Forever,_

_Vixen_

 

 

And the note so happened to be shaped like a butterfly.

 

_How clever_

 

 

Angella heard her daughter giggle from behind her.

 

“What's so funny, you?” Angella asked.

 

Glimmer tried her best not to laugh “Your face, you just made this extra dorky smile at the stupid flowers”

 

“They're not stupid!”

 

Glimmer started laughing. 

 

 

Angella scolded “Don’t you have homework or something? Or aren’t you late to spend my money somewhere?”

 

Glimmer was still laughing as she left the kitchen “If you insist on me leaving mom, I guess I’ll go to the mall”

 

“I hope your trip in a dressing room!”

 

“Hey!”

 

Angella left for her room.  To text Adora.

 

 

 **Angella:** I got your flowers.  You seem to have mastered turning me into a flustered mess

 

 **Adora:** I gave you butterflies?

 

 **Angella:** yes! You win! You give me butterflies.  On multiple occasions!

 

 **Adora:** Finally, you admit it! Why was this such a hassle to get you to admit it!

 

 **Angella:** I was embarrassed! Okay?  I refused to tell Micah I liked him until the fourth date.   You were so pursuant on this.  Glimmer saw the flowers by the way, and I think she really thinks your name is Vixen.

 

 **Adora:** LOL so when are we telling her about us?

 

 **Angella:** After our trip to Wicked. 

 

 **Adora:** Good.  Also, she just texted me and said you make this weird smile every time you text your “mystery girl”

 

 **Angella:** Good night Adora

 

 **Adora:** It’s 6 pm!

 

 **Angella:** Do homework or something!

 

 **Adora:** Glimmer invited me to the mall

 

 **Angella:** Good. Push her in the water fountain for me

**Adora:** LMFAO

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time. Catra goes on her date with Scorpia at the carnival and Adora and the rest of their friends tag along to have a good. Meanwhile, Angella talks to her Ex and sister-in-law for a strange business proposal


	13. Carnival of Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is afraid to date Scopria, Glimmer is mad at Adora and Angella is mad at Casta!

 

 

 

 **Catra:** Hey……Sorry I haven’t texted you in a while.  I got your note. 

**Scorpia:** It’s cool.  You still want to go to the Carnival today, right?

 

 **Catra:** I do. 

 

 **Scorpia:** You wanna meet up before we go?

 

 **Catra:** I’ll meet you there. What time are you going?

 

 **Scorpia:** I’ll be there by 6.  I have to have the dinner rush set up for work before I leave, so after that, I want to shower and get dressed in something comfortable before we meet up.

**Catra:** Cool.  I’ll see you then.

 

 **Scorpia:**   Great.

 

 

 

 

 **Adora:** What did she say?

 

 **Scorpia:** Not much.  I haven’t talked to her all week and all I got out of her texting me was a confirmation that we are meeting today.

 

 **Adora:** I told her if she didn’t text you, I was going to embarrass her and text you for her.

 

 **Scorpia:** You already did. LOL. has she talked about me?

 

 **Adora:** YES! She’s been freaking out on how to talk to you after your note you dropped off.  I read it.  It was super cute.  Really sweet.  Catra can’t handle sincerity.

 

 **Scorpia:** Wait? Did you read it? Oh, jeez.  That’s embarrassing. 

 

 **Adora:** Don’t be embarrassed. Besides Catra’s embarrassed because she made herself look like an ass in front of you and she can’t get over that.  She gets like this sometimes. 

 

 **Scorpia:** I never took her for the shy type.  I mean, she flashed my prep cook so he would give her extra fries one time.

**Adora:** Only when it comes to crushes, she gets shy. 

 

 **Scorpia:** Got it.

**Adora:** I think you and her would be a good pair.

 

 **Scorpia:** Thanks.

 

 

 

Catra didn’t know what to wear or how to act.  She was nervous beyond belief.  It was strange to her.  She ever got this way with dates before.  She had to keep it cool as possible.  She flopped onto her bed and whined. She was going to be meeting up with Scorpia in six hours and she was a complete mess.

 

 

_I made it worse by not talking to her_

_Am I her girlfriend now?_

_Or are we official if I go on this date?_

_Why didn’t talk to her sooner!?_

_What am I even going to do when we go out now?_

 

 

Catra hated to do this but she couldn’t go.  She couldn’t ruin this anymore then she already has.  The fairest thing she could do was tell Scorpia to her face she couldn’t do this.  She got dressed and left for Scorpia’s job. 

 

Meanwhile, Adora was at Angella’s house.  This time to act normal and hang out with Glimmer.  The girls were talking about school and the carnival and Glimmer gushed about how in love she was with Adam.

 

“I’m telling you, Adora, you gotta give boys a second try.  Adam is the nicest guy ever met besides Bow.  Heck, even Bow likes him.  They went to the archery range together and he even gets along with Mermista!”

 

“Didn’t Mermista call him Boy-Adora?” the blonde questioned.

 

Glimmer winced and shivered at that remark “Ugh, yes.  I don’t see why everyone thinks he’s your long-lost twin.  Wouldn’t it have made sense if you two grew up together in foster care?”

 

Adora shrugged.  She really didn’t know much of her origins.  Before she and Carta left foster care, their foster mother made sure to “misplace” all documents of their origins out of spite.  Catra knew her parents were deceased; that Ms. Weaver made sure to tell her.  But Adora never knew where she came from.  If Adam was her brother, she wouldn’t be surprised.  At this point in her life; dating her best friend’s mother and living with her foster sister in a small apartment was the most normal her life as feeling so far.

 

She then got up and excused herself to go to the bathroom.

 

“Wow, that’s like the second time in an hour Adora, you okay?”

 

Adora rubbed the back of her head and shuffled closer to the door “Oh, yeah.  I just drank one of those giant Monster energy drinks before I got here—my bad”

 

Glimmer paid no mind and went to open her laptop up to check her emails.  Adora rushed over to Angella’s office to give her a quick kiss. 

 

“Now would be a good time to tell her,” Adora said leaning in for another kiss.

 

“Today isn’t right, she’s on her _“monthly friend”_ and she gets very moody around this time,” Angella said.  Doing anything she could to keep Adora’s lips pressed to her.  Adora dropped the subject.  She knew Angella was still not ready.  It was getting harder to keep up the secret on Adora’s end.  She had slipped out that she was dating to Glimmer and when she pressed for details all Adora could say she was dating an older woman who was very pretty and wealthy but doesn’t want to make their relationship public. 

 

Glimmer concluded that Adora was dating a married woman and stressed her worries about her getting her heart broken.  Glimmer had the same fears for Angella too but knew not to ask her mom for who “Vixen” was.  She just wants them both to be happy. 

 

Adora came back into the room and they continued their talk about what they were going to do tonight.

 

 

The whole gang.  Out to the carnival.

 

 

Catra finally arrived at Scorpia’s job.  A semi-fancy restaurant on the other side of town.  A total tourist trap.  It’s called the “The Tap Bar” because it’s famous for having a bunch of beers on tap but locals call it the “Trap Bar” since it’s expensive and they charge for parking.  Luckily Catra took her bike to see her since her car was in the shop again.  She text Scorpia. 

 

 **Catra:** Got a sec? I’m outside of your job.  By the back door where the inventory comes in.

 

It only took a few minutes but Scorpia came out.  She heard the muffled sounds of her voice asking if anyone had a mint and did her eyeliner look smudged.  She came out from the back door.  She looked happy to see Catra. It was the first time in a week since the last time she saw her after Catra’s little outburst at the community hall.  Catra felt her heart skip a beat as she looked into Scorpia’s dark brown eyes.  She gulped then gave her a nervous wave.

 

“Hey, Scorpia” she greeted in a hushed tone.  The shyness and nervousness dripping through her voice.

 

Scorpia gave the same nervous smile and replied “Hey, Catra.  I’m glad I get to see you before tonight” she said. Rubbing the back of her head.

 

Catra’s sheepish small turned to a frown as she realized what she was about to say next.

 

“Yeah about tonight—” Catra started.  Scorpia instantly felt her heart sink into her stomach.  She knew what the next part was going to be.  Catra shifted around discomfort.  Scorpia’s smile faded.  She knew exactly what was to come.  “I—don’t think I’ll be able to go tonight……Sorry”

 

Catra looked up to the woman she just turned down. The same woman who was nothing but kind to her and said all the nicest things possible to her. 

 

She turned her offer down.

 

To go on a date with her.

 

To possibly be her girlfriend.

 

She ruined it. 

 

 

She looked down at her sneakers and back up to Scorpia; instead of the concerned or hurt face she was expecting; she saw the expression of anger in her instead.

 

Scorpia was mad.

 

More like pissed.

 

She knew Catra was going to be a work in progress.

 

But this was a major let down for her.

 

To express her love to someone.

 

Just to have it rejected. 

 

Hurt. 

 

And it made her ANGRY.

 

Scorpia exhaled through nose loudly before replying.  “I get it,” she said flatly.  She turned on her heel to go back inside.

 

“See you around, Catra” 

 

She didn’t give moment more of her time.  She was angry and she couldn’t control herself.  She wanted to yell at Catra.  But she couldn’t bring herself to do that.  If she did, she would cry.  All she heard from Catra before she slammed the metal back door in her face was—

 

“I’m sorry”  Catra whimpered out. 

 

 

 

 

Anxiety was high for more than just one person.  Angella received a text from her former sister-in-law about meeting up with her and Roger for lunch to discuss a business proposal.  She was too busy to leave her office and Casta; refusing to let this go decided to bring lunch to her at her office.

 

She didn’t hate Casta.  In fact, Casta was very dear in her heart.  She was her late husband’s little sister.  Casta was a jealous tween who hated girls coming close to Micah and her didn’t everything in her power to stop her college freshman brother from dating.  She met her match with Angella; who was not like the other girlfriends.  She warmed up to Casta and invited her on their dates to the arcade, mall, and even offered to take her to England if their mother was okay with it.  Casta did love Angella as her sister.  When Micah and Angella got married she was supportive and proud.  When Micah died.  She was heartbroken and tried to help Angella during her grieving.  She took Glimmer to sleep over all the time while Angella sorted out all the legal dramas she had with suing the landlord of the restaurant; John Hordak for not keeping the building up to code. 

 

The case was a loss.  Hordak got away with murder in their eyes.  Micah was a volunteer fireman and the judge ruled it to be an accident.  Angella sunk into a deep depression and sold the restaurant to one of Micah’s close friends.  The family was furious with her for doing that.  Angella never gave them any other reason for selling then “It has brought too much pain to be a part of” After that Angella stopped coming over to Casta’s home.  She only dropped Glimmer off for holidays.  Sadly, this meant Angella spent many holidays alone or in England with her family while Glimmer enjoyed the company of her paternal family.

 

Talking to Casta after all this time was going to be awkward; especially since she had been speaking with Roger; the man who desperately wanted to date Angella after Micah had died.  He wasn’t really an ex-lover.  But they were closed for a short time during the failed lawsuit between Hordak and Angella.  But he never crossed the line with her during the first three years of Micah’s death.  He did make the mistake of kissing her around year four of Micah’s absence and it caused a rift between the two.  But Roger was also a friend to Micah’s family.  He was also a widower.  He lost his wife to cancer four years before Micah died and he had a daughter to care for on his own.  She was five years younger than Glimmer.

 

With all that tension in the air of her office, she was on edge.  She didn’t know what Casta could want but she didn’t like the term “Business proposal” Casta barely made more than 40K a year so she had no interest in what a college dropout had to say about “Business”

 

When she sat with them, she could feel Roger’s gaze at her neckline.  She nervously tugged at her blouse collar.

 

Adora was one to leave marks.  She enjoyed the neck kisses greatly but Adora turned into a sucker fish when it came to Angella’s neck.  Adora offered her to give her a hickey in return but as soon Angella did—Adora ruined the punishment by being happy about it and not even bothering to cover it up. 

 

Angella’s train of thought was cut off with Casta explaining why she was here.

 

“Let me prefix everything with some good news” Casta began.

 

“Okay……” Angella tone showed a lack of enthusiasm.

 

“John Hordak is going to jail—he was found guilty of slum lording and his assistant Tracy Weaver was caught embezzling!”

 

_That name sounded familiar._

 

“Now all his properties are being liquidated and sold to whoever can outbid someone” she finished as she clapped her hands together.

 

“And?”  Angella didn’t follow what was so great about this.  John Hordak in jail? Great. He was a crook and Angella in her darkest thoughts believed he deserved much worse. 

 

“We are on the bid! Well, Roger is…. Y’know since I’m not some deep pocket lawyer and all” she said with a shrug.

 

“Why do you want one of Hordak’s properties?” Angella asked. 

 

“I want the restaurant back! I want to buy back Micah’s legacy” Casta exclaimed.  She was more involved in the restaurant then Angella ever was.  She took it personally when Angella didn’t just “Give” it to her after his death. 

 

This brought anger to Angella.  The nerve and the audacity of Casta to make such a statement.  His legacy? “Micah’s legacy is his family! Not the building that robbed him of his time, money, and killed him” her tone was sharper than indicated in her mind, but it didn’t faze Casta.  It only made Roger flinch. 

 

“Angella, Micah never would have wanted to sell that place” Casta tried to assure her.  Indeed, Micah never wanted to sell, but keep the lights took a toll on Angella’s salary and her and Micah were planning on either going into a partnership or rebranding before he died.

 

“Oh, Really?  Did Micah ever show you how much debt he was in because of that place? I had to sell it.  The Restaurant could have cost us our house, Casta” 

 

“I was aware the debt was bad, but he was a restaurant owner during the housing market crash and the economy has improved since then, plus it has no more competition”

 

Angella shot a look at Roger “And you are for this?”

 

“The buying chance is once in a lifetime at this price.  This real estate can be a huge turn over in profit if it’s done right” he added.  The location was good and there were commercial properties attached to the building.  It had its own parking lot and three office spaces on the second floor of the restaurant.

 

“Done right by two people who have never run a commercial building or restaurant?”  Angella coldly added.  She didn’t buy this plan at all.  What did these two know about running a restaurant?

 

“Angie, we want you on board for this” Casta assured.

 

She hated when she was called that by Casta. 

 

“Why?”  Angella asked.  Her voice showed her anger in it.  She didn’t trust the situation at all.  

 

“Because he was your husband”

 

“Again.  Why? Really why?”

 

“The bid is too high for me”

 

“Oh, so his legacy and your ego cross paths?”  Angella chided.  Casta was once acted like she was the big boss at the restaurant, and it annoyed the hell out of Angella.  The fact that Casta wanted this again only made Angella assume it was more for vanity then for Micah.  If it was—then why didn’t she try to re-open at a different location? Why wait over ten years?

 

“My ego? Because I wanted a restaurant?”  Casta offered offendedly.  Does Angella really have such a gripe with her?

 

“Because you liked to look the part but not act it” Angella snapped.  Casta was no businesswoman.  To run a restaurant, it more than just playing a waitress and hostess. 

 

“Is this because of—” Casta was cut off with Roger’s innocent plea.

 

“Ladies, please we are off topic” trying to get them back on the main focus point.

 

“The bid is $400,000” Roger stated flatly.  Angella’s eyes went wide.  It was hard to believe the building was worth almost half a million dollars.  In fairness, it was being liquidated and it was in a good part of town. 

 

“And how much do you have to offer?”  Angella asked.

 

“My bank will not offer me a loan that high.  I can only get $5,000” Casta offered.

 

“So, piss money compared to what is needed then?” Angella scoffed. 

 

“Well, not everyone would call $5,000 piss only Angella, but, yes.  Piss money then.  This is why we want you on board.  Roger had the income to even got on the auction candidate form and you have the funds we need to get the restaurant” Casta replied.

 

“Do you really think I have half a million dollars in my bank account as of right now?  Despite what you might think Lawyers are not as _rich as sin_ ” Angella secretly hated how Micah’s family assumed she was rich when it actuality Angella was far from it.  She worked hard and was frugal.  Casta was not. 

 

“Well, you have the credit and a home, so—” Casta shrugged

 

“So, what” Angella questioned.

 

“I think maybe you can use your house as—”

 

“Absolutely fucking not!”  Angella snapped.  Letting curse word slip through her lips. 

 

“Angie?”  Casta was taken back by this.   

 

How dare Casta even think for a second that this was okay! The home she built with the love of her life—being used as collateral for a once failed restaurant.

 

“That house is what Micah wanted us to give to Glimmer.  Risking my house to finance a loan for something like this is unheard of! For what? A chance to put the entire family in debt again. No.  I refused to step foot in that place, even when Felix bought it from us.  For some strange reason; everyone else can respect why I did what I did, but not my in-laws? Strange how that works” the accusing tone made it clear that Angella felt Micah’s family was out of touch with her feelings. 

 

Casta sat up a bit and was about to reply until Roger took her back the forearm and spoke softly “Maybe today isn’t the best day to discuss this” he knew these two could fight.  Once he feared it was going to lead into physical territory when something happened with Glimmer as a kid. 

 

“Tomorrow and the next won't be better either “Angella replied. 

 

 

“Angella, we have worked on a business plan, we can sell the restaurant and the other spaces on the commercial building.  Several businesses are willing to stay and pay rent without Hordak around and all that will cover the loan in time.  It won't affect the house, I promise” Roger tried to assure her.  He wanted to leave on somewhat of a high note.

 

Angella didn’t buy it.

 

“Glimmer should be involved in this” Casta informed her.  Maybe Glimmer’s thoughts on this were valued.

 

“Glimma’s focuses is on school” Angella stated.  _Don’t you dare bring Glimmer into this_

 

“Glimmer should know what is being offered”

 

“You mean taken?  The house will be Glimmer’s when she’s older.  If this fails, then Glimmer will not stay in her family home”

 

“What makes you think Glimmer wants to stay here forever?”

 

“What makes you think Glimmer needs to lose her childhood home for a failed restaurant”

 

“Uh, ladies maybe we should—” Roger was again cut off the unison yell of two pre-menopausal women shouting back. 

 

“Shut up, Roger”

 

 

 

 

The rest of the meeting didn’t go well after that.  Angella was in a sour mood the entire day and was intense towards all her clients and staff afterward.  When she got home for the night, she was happy to receive a text from Adora.  Her chipper blonde Vixen would always make her smile

 

 **Adora:** Glimmer and I are all going to the carnival tonight.  Then she’s going to spend the night at Adam’s

 

 **Angella** : In that tiny dorm?

**Adora** : No, he’s booking them a hotel room for the night; specify a place with a pool.

 

 **Angella:** I like that boy

 

 **Adora:** So, since you’ll be all alone tonight and I know you had a long day at work……Maybe I should come over help you unwind?

 

 **Angella:** We’ll have the whole weekend together in New York. 

 

 **Adora:** But I really want to cuddle

 

 **Angella:** Okay, you talked me into it.  Come by after the carnival.

 

 **Adora:**   I’m going to try to win you a prize

 

 **Angella:** aww

 

 

 

Later that night it was a nostalgic night for all the girls.  Perfuma didn’t live in town anymore and went to college out of state.  She was in town for the weekend to attend a cousin’s wedding. Glimmer got to show off Adam and Bow and Seahawk tagged along with their respective dates.  Adora had been third wheeling with everyone while she was hanging out them.  She wandered off to go see some of the prize games.

 

Glimmer waited for her to be out of earshot and turned to Mermista and told her “She’s seeing someone, but she won’t tell anyone who it is yet” Glimmer said.  She was never one to gossip about a friend, but she was really bothered by Adora’s secrecy.

 

“Catra knows, but you know how it is to get details out of her.  Do you really think she has a sugar mama?”  Mermista suggested.  The idea of Adora dating an older woman was strange.  Most girls Adora liked looked too strangely similar to either Catra or one of her other friends.  Adora was one girl who didn’t really have a type. 

 

Glimmer decided to inform Mermista of all the new things Adora has acquired over the month because of this person.  “She’s got a new phone, new sports clothes, new appliances for her apartment and somehow she is going off to see Wicked in New York tomorrow, it’s gotta be some perverted old lady!”

 

“You think she’s being taken advantage of?”  A pretty young blonde being taken for a ride by some sex-crazed pervert.  Would Adora allow herself to fall for such a trap?

 

“Adora doesn’t use people, this woman must be buying her affections” Glimmer offered.  Adora Is being used in her worst-case scenario and she knew just as well as all their other friends that Adora falls in love hard.   This woman is using Adora and buying her things to keep her around.  Cruelly giving Adora the idea that it is love. 

 

“So, what are you going to do?”  Mermista asked. 

 

“I feel bad for assuming the worst, but I think after she gets back from New York I’ll talk to her about”

 

Mermista nodded in agreement “Should we hold an intervention?”

 

“Maybe.  Not sure yet”

 

She peeked over to see Adora was playing a balloon popping game.  She saw a stan that had tiny plush teddy bears with flags in them.  One for the USA, Ireland, Mexico, China, and the United Kingdom!

 

She had to win the British flag for Angie!

 

She kept hitting the balloons on the top to get the highest points. 

 

“How many more points until I get that bear?” She asked the carnival staff.

 

“Get six more balloons and you got it; which one you want?”

 

“The one with the United Kingdom flag on its belly” she replied as she hit a few more balloons.

 

After spending $20 on a $3 game.  She finally won it.  She was overly happy to finally have it.  Mermista walked over and asked.

 

“So, who’s the lucky lady?”  Mermista teased. 

 

Adora looked sheepishly at the bear and replied with a light laugh.  “It’s for my girlfriend” she never called Angella her girlfriend to her face before.  Would she get mad if she ever did?

 

“The older woman?”  Mermista questioned. As they started to walk away from the prize stand and over to the fried dough booth. 

 

“Ugh, I see you’ve talked to Glimmer.  Yes, she’s older than me, but that’s not all she’s about.   I know Glimmer thinks I’m some sex toy to some woman but its not true.  I got very lucky and connected with someone” 

 

“Hmmm, right, she’s also your sugar mama?”  Mermista pressed the issue.  Adora and Catra worked minimum wage jobs.  They two showered together to save on soap once; which was super gross y the way no matter how cute they tried to make it out to be.  How the hell they aren’t gay for each other was a mystery to all their friends. 

 

“She’s not! She is super generous; I’ve told her she didn’t need to buy me stuff, she just does.  Catra’s the one who tells her about stuff I need or want because she knows I won't tell her” 

 

“So Catra’s met her?”

 

“Yeah, and I know Glimmer, and everyone isn't taken happy about me dating someone in private, but my girlfriend is very private and doesn’t want to draw attention to herself” It was true.  Angella feared social scrutiny and she didn’t want Adora to be mocked or teased for being with her. 

 

“Because she’s married? Divorced? What?”

 

“If it's so important, she’s a widow” Adora was now showing her annoyance in her tone.  Mermista was not one to back away from conflict. Which is why Mermista and Catra were the closest out of the friend group.  They liked to stir up stuff and they both had a mean streak. 

 

“Kid?”

 

“Yes, one,”

 

“How old?”

 

“Does that really matter?”  Adora became defensive. 

 

“Are you older than the kid?”

 

“Yes, obviously”

 

“How old then?”

 

“Mermista!”

 

“I’m just asking”

 

“You're interrogating me, I get that enough from Glimmer!”

 

“Well you're going to get it from me and Perfuma if you don’t tell us who she is”

 

“I can’t”

 

“Why?”

 

“I just—can't!  She didn’t entertain the conversation any longer and walked off to go on the Ferris wheel herself.  She was getting annoyed with Glimmers constant chiding over finding out who the mystery woman was. She didn’t like that she talked to Mermista about it.  Granted they are all good friends, but she made it a point to not talk about her love life anymore.  Catra had warned Adora she was an open book and she would easily slip out Angella’s name if she talked about her too much. 

 

While waiting in line she saw Scorpia walking towards her.

 

“Oh, hey! Lynda was is Catra?”

 

Scorpia's face fell when she heard that name “she canceled on me…….”

 

Adora frowned “Oh? Oh! —God, I’m sorry! I talked to Catra earlier and she said she was coming I don’t know what came up—”

 

“Hey, it’s not your fault.  I know she can get like this…..” she trailed off and looked at her hands.  She had won Catra prize, despite being upset about being stood up.  It was a tiny black cat plush. 

 

“She likes cats” Adora commented

 

“Yeah, I know it’s weird, but can you give this to her later If you see her tonight….?”

 

“I’m not going back to my apartment later. I’m going off with my date later”

 

The two got on the Ferris wheel together.  Scorpia noticed the plush bear Adora had with her.

 

“For your friend?”

 

“Yes, she’s from the United Kingdom”

 

“Angella?”

 

Adora’s gave a nervous look and answered “yes, I guess Catra told you”

 

“She did.  But only me.  I can keep a secret.”

 

“Thanks…..We still need to tell Glimmer.  We’ve put it off all month, so now I’m afraid it might be an issue.  Now”

 

“I get it.  But I can't blame you.  Angella is very pretty.  I used to have a crush on her when I interned under Micah.  She was always super nice to me”

 

The two were next in line and Scorpia offered to take Adora on the Ferris wheel.  Adora agreed.  If she was lucky maybe she would see Glimmer and throw something at her.  Once they got on the Ferris wheel Adora finished their previous conversation. 

 

“I didn’t have a crush on her when I would hang out with Glimmer, it was when we met up and didn’t recognize each other” Adora said. 

 

“Catra told me you guys had some weird bondage night”

 

“It wasn’t a bondage night, but it was…..intimate,”  Adora said sheepishly.  God! Catra can’t keep a secret.  Does Scorpia know about Adora’s spanking kink.

 

“Hmm, lucky.  I haven’t dated anyone in years.  It would be nice to start dating again” Scorpia commented. 

 

“You're like the ultimate girlfriend material.  I mean you got a house before age 30.  No one in our generation can say that” Adora offered. 

 

Scorpia let out a light laugh.  “Well, most girls that talk to me want stuff out of me.  Catra never did.  I thought if I kept being nice and showed her an I liked her for her, then she would come around.  Instead, I think I scared her off”

 

“Catra scares herself off.  It took me years to get her to hang out with my friends.  She thought if she looked bad in front of them that they would convince me to stop talking to her”

 

“She worries about being left alone a lot, huh?”

 

“Our foster mother…..convinced Catra that she was going to be alone and no one was going to like her.  It was cruel and it stuck with Catra since she was twelve”

 

“Wow…. that’s pretty……awful”

 

“Hey, she does like you a lot by the way.  She just might not be ready for a real relationship yet”

 

Scorpia gave her a small smile “So, is it worth for me to keep trying.  I don’t want to come off as her stalker or anything”

 

“No, Catra is like a literal cat.  She acts like she doesn’t need love—but gets mad and upset when she isn’t shown affection.  Take it from someone who stopped giving her hugs in the morning once in high school and she filled my backpack with confetti and ketchup packets”

 

The two laughed.  It sounded like a very Catra thing to do

 

Adora peered over and saw Catra below them.  She had a small half dozen bouquet of roses in her hand.  Adora grinned as she saw Catra nervously look around for someone.  She had a feeling she knew who.

 

“Hey, I think you’ll get to give her your gift now”

 

Scorpia looked down and instantly felt her face go pink when she saw Catra. 

 

Adora took out her phone and began to text her.

 

 **Adora:** Look up stupid!

 

Catra looked up and saw Scorpia and Adora waving at her.

 

Scorpia sat back all the way so she wouldn’t see Catra’s face when she commented “Okay, Adora now I’m nervous”

 

Adora giggled as she looked at Scorpia’s flushed face.

 

“Don’t be.  She’s probably just as nervous.  If she messes with her hair or her hoody that means she’s getting flustered.  Trust me on this” Adora encouraged as they finally came back down.

 

Catra was the only one in line at the time and asked “Wanna go for another ride.  This time with me?” Catra asked.  Holding up two tickets.  Scorpia looked over to the carnival employee and Adora, then nodded.

 

“Lucky lady,” The Ferris operator said as Catra got on and sat next to her.  Adora got off and winked. 

 

Catra then looked over to Scorpia with a sheepish smile and the older girl did the same.  Adora walked away slowly smiling at the two of them.  She went over to the porter potties to pee.   After that, she got a text from Angella.

**Angella:** having fun?

 

 **Adora:** More if you were with me

**Angella:** that’s so sweet. Did you eat yet?

 

 **Adora** : No, I was going to get some carnival food

 

 **Angella:** sounds fun.  I liked eating fried dough when I used to take Glimmer.  The only gross thing I’ll eat from carnival fryer. 

 

 **Adora:** I’ll bring you one.  I also got you a prize. 

**Angella:** you really are a sweetheart.

 

 **Adora** : I got a LYFT coming for me now.  I’ll see you soon.

 

 **Angella:** Great.

 

 

Glimmer peaked over Adam’s shoulder to see Adora walking over to the parking lot.  She didn’t bother to run over and talk to her.  Adora was being secretive and she didn’t like it one bit.  She wanted to know what Adora was hiding from her but knew she wouldn’t get any answerers.  Mermista couldn’t even get anything out of her, so there was no point.  She turned back to Adam to continue having a good time.  She reminded him that she would need to stop by her house later to get her phone charger and night bag. 

 

Back with Scorpia and Catra on the Ferris wheel. 

 

“Wow, this ride feels longer than last time” Scorpia awkwardly said as she shifted a little in her seat. 

 

Catra shifted a little too, but to get closer to Scorpia “yeah…..Umm….listen, I’m sorry for a lot bailing today.  I got—”

 

“You don’t have to explain it to me”

 

“Yes, I do! I—I was afraid to mess things up with you.  I mean, C’mon.  I’ selfish, mean, I can be a real jerk sometimes”

 

Scorpia spurred “I can be selfish and mean too, I knew about your community service hours being up weeks ago.  I just didn’t tell you because I wanted to hang out with you some more”

 

“wow, lying and cunning, huh.  And who said romance was dead”

 

Scorpia looked surprised “Wait? You're not mad?”

 

“No, heck I think it’s kinda awesome you’d lie to keep me around.  No one has ever done that for me”

 

“I wish I just told you I like you a month ago.  I just thought it was too forward since we were just sorta becoming friends”

 

“To be honest with you when I first came home after my first day at the community center, I told Adora I thought you were hot”

 

Scorpia blushed at that.  Unable to say anything else she just looked down at the plush cat she had won for Catra and smiled. 

 

Catra noticed she made her blush and just scooted closer to her.  “Sorry, I’m not good with all the mushy romance talk.  You might want to look at your phone. I just text you something”

 

Scorpia did and felt her face go redder when she read it

 

 **Catra:** Wanna kiss?

 

Scorpia bit her lip for a second and turned to Catra.  The two slowly pressed their lips to each other.  It was only a peck.  Lips barely parted, but it was soft and romantic.  By the time they moved away the ride was almost over.  The two took another round on the Ferris wheel.  This time to have a full-blown make-out session.

 

 

The LYFT pulled up to Angella’s house. Adora was happy to finally see Angella.  It felt like she hadn’t seen her in weeks, but it's only been two days and they talk over text messages every day.

 

Angella was just as happy to see her too.  She would grow bashful at the thought of having such a pretty girl coming to see her.  Insisting on seeing her.  Filling her phone sweet texts and saucy pics.  Angella had only felt this way once before.  And it was insane to believe she was feeling it at all again.  Adora appeared at her front door with a huge grin on her face.  In hand; two greasy white paper bag and another with a cute bear with the United Kingdom Flag on it.

 

Angella smiled warmly and brought Adora into a kiss on the front porch.  This was a pleasant surprise for Adora.  Angella never—just kissed her randomly like that.

 

She invited the girl who quickly took off her red and white track team jacket on the kitchen table.  He handed Angella a bag with her fried dough in it so they could share a snack together. 

 

Angella hummed into her bite of greasy carnival food “I used to love getting these; Glimmer loved the carnival as a little girl.  She cried when she was eight when she was told she was too short for the roller coaster; she insisted as I dragged her off that she wasn’t a baby”

 

Adora chuckled “She sounds like she was a handful”

 

“Oh, yes she was.  A spoiled brat who was also a complete sweetheart.  One minute she was being a pain then the next she was drawing me a picture with a heart saying how much she loves me”

 

“How cute”

 

“Indeed, cute.  I love how she talks to me more about personal things; still not happy she isn’t a virgin and that she’s been drinking since she was thirteen, but at least I’m not worried for her when she leaves for school and sleeps out for the night”

 

“That’s good”

 

Angella licked her lips and looked down at the bear Adora gave her.  Her heart beating a bit faster.  She looked at Adora who was done stuffing her face with fried dough and was now going into the fridge for something else to eat.

 

“Adora,” she began

 

Adora looked at her and had yogurt in her hand “Yes?”

 

She averted her eyes away quickly and bashfully looked away before finishing “I started taking a special pill, in order to make myself more—active with you”

 

“More active? What do you mean? Like energy pills? I could have gotten you a Red Bull when I was out”

 

Angella flushed “No, they are pills for sexual—” she stopped her sentence when she saw it clicked in Adora’s head what she meant. 

 

“Oh, horny pills!”

 

“Adora!”

 

The blonde girl giggled and rushed over to place her hands on the red-faced strawberry blonde’s hips.  “So, your all hot and bothered now! Were you thinking all day!”

 

“I feel you know that answer”

 

“But I want to hear you say it.  Say I make you hot and bothered” She purred into her neck.

 

Angella sighed in annoyance and repeated it back to her “You make me hot and bothered, happy?”

 

Adora giggled. “Very and also now I’m super horny so we shouldn’t waste your Viagra pill and let's get to it!” 

 

Angella smiled and the two made their way upstairs to Angella’s bedroom.  Typically, Angella was one who needed kissing and foreplay to even entertain the idea of sex.  Tonight, she just removed her clothes as quickly as possible and turned off the lights to get into bed.  Adora didn’t mind this.  Now just as naked as Angella was she playfully jumped on top of her and they started to kiss and grind on each other.  Their naked bodies enjoying every move the other woman made and every moan that escaped the lips during their kiss.

 

 

Glimmer pulled up with Adam in her car.  It was 9 pm and she assured her mother had gone to bed early, so she didn’t make a loud entrance.   She informed Adam to keep quiet and as she closed the front door softly behind her.  She walked past the kitchen to see the light was left on. 

 

Funny how if she did something like that, her mom would scold her for wasting electricity.  She went to turn the light off when she noticed two empty bags on the counter and a red jacket on the chair with a stuffed animal on top of it.  Those looked too familiar. 

 

Oh, God.  No!

 

Glimmer walked into the kitchen leaving Adam to wait confusedly by the stairway.  She lifted up the bear and saw the United Kingdom flag on the belly.  It looked like the same one Adora had won at the carnival.

 

She then lifted up the red and white sports jacket and to her horror, she saw the name on the left side breast. 

_Adora Weaver_

 

Glimmer felt a knot formed her throat as she placed the jacket down lightly.  She walked over to Adam and quietly mouthed to him.

 

“Stay down here”

 

He nodded and waited. 

 

Glimmer quietly made her way up the stairs.  Lucky for her; her bedroom was the first door on the right.  As she walked up, she could hear the faint rustling and the faint talking between two people.

 

Her mom and someone else.  _Please let it not be—_

 

A loud cry of ecstasy came from Angella.  Glimmer felt her face go beet red. 

 

That was not something she should ever hear come from her mother.  Another cry came from a different person.  A sigh and moan followed after. 

 

“Ohh~ Ahhhhh!” She heard the other woman’s voice cry. That cry sounded familiar.  It sounded like—Adora.  She opened her door to her room to grab her bag and phone charger.  She kept hearing the sounds of moans and the bed rocking from the room down the hall.

 

_Holy fuck! Are they loud!_

 

It got worse as she heard her mother cry out the mystery woman’s name.

 

“AHH~ Adora, please keep doing that~ “

 

Glimmer quickly made her way downstairs s quietly as she could and took Adam by the arm and ushered him out the door.  As soon as she got back into her car and started it, she looked over to Adam.

 

“Did something happen?”  he asked.

 

Glimmer looked away as she answered “I just figured out who my mom is dating” her voice was a mixture between shock and sadness.

 

 

They pulled out of the driveway and drove over to the hotel for the night.

 

 

Later that night her friends all received a group text.

 

 **Glimmer:** Need to talk to you guys tomorrow.  Just figured out who Adora is dating

 

 **Mermista:** OMG who!?

 

 **Perfuma:** Who?

 

 **Glimmer:** Tell you guys tomorrow

 

After that, she sent a specific text to Catra.

 

 

 **Glimmer:** I know about my mom and Adora

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

**Angella:** I’m sorry I didn’t see you before I left sweetie.  I made sure you have snacks and food for the weekend

 

 **Glimmer** : Thank you, mom.  Have a good business trip

**Angella:** I will try.  Love you

 

 **Glimmer:** Love you 2

 

The second Glimmer finished her last text to her mom she screeched and started using Lysol through the house.  Adam and Bow walked behind her nervously.  Watching the short haired girl run around with an aerosol can and spraying the stairway down.

 

“Oh my God! It could have been anywhere! They could have done it anywhere in my house! AHHH!” she cried as she rushed up the stairs.

 

Adam rubbed the back of his head and asked: “So—uh, how long have you known Angella and Glimmer?”

 

Bow liked Adam, but not enough for small talk to be less awkward.  Something about him looking too much like Adora bothered him “Oh, uh since I was seven. Angella and my dads are friends”

 

“Cool”

 

“yeah, Cool”

 

Glimmer then came back from upstairs.  “Okay, I think I cleaned everything!” 

 

Both boys gave her a nervous look.

 

“Am I overdoing it?”  Glimmer questioned.

 

Adam attempted to be supportive “No, honey.  It’s cool.  You just don’t like the thought of your mom and Adora slamming hips through the house.  It's cool, we get it.  I mean who wants to slam where their mom slams, am I right?”  he looked over to Bow; who had facepalmed himself really hard as Adam talked.  Glimmer’s right eye was twitching. 

 

Adam was of no help. 

 

 

Angella and Adora were already on the highway to New York.  Adora didn’t get to see Catra before she left; since Catra spent the night at Scorpia’s house.  She went home early in the morning to grab her overnight bag and Angella and her went out for breakfast before leaving town. Angella was happy to have to excuse to go to New York.  Last time she went over to New York it was with Micah.  She felt a tiny bit of guilt for going off someone else to a place they held dear.  It was always their romantic getaway and once Roger had offered to take her there and she rejected hard to it.  Now going with Adora felt different.  She felt almost like she was having an affair.  This made her frown but watching Adora in her peripheral vision brought her smile back.

 

_She really is something else, isn’t she?_

 

She thought.  Watching Adora play and loose at Angry Birds on her phone.

 

 

The intervention was starting to assemble all without the most important person; Adora.  Mermista and Perfuma stood next to the couch as Catra in only a nightshirt and underwear still on took up the entire couch to herself.  Scorpia nervously peaked out from the kitchen and asked Catra “Maybe the girls want to sit down, sweetie?”

 

Mermista and Perfuma giggled to each other hearing someone calls Catra “sweetie” instead of Catra giving them the satisfaction of listening to her new girlfriend she stretched out on the couch more and replied with “No worries babe, they love standing”

 

Mermista gave Perfuma a smirk before telling Scorpia “Don’t worry Scorpia, we speak Catra”

 

Perfuma then chimed in “Meaning we are fluent in _Asshole_ ” 

 

The two decided to tackle her on the couch and sit on her in a way she couldn’t get up.  Catra squeaked and tried to stop herself from laughing as she tried to squirm away from the two girls.

 

“You two are the last girls I would want to have sitting on me!”  Catra cried.

 

Scorpia popper her head out of the kitchen to see what was going on. 

 

“Babe, help” Called Catra.

 

Scorpia went back into the kitchen “Brunch is almost done” ignoring Catra’s plea on purpose. 

 

The three started laughing. 

 

Glimmer smiled warmly at them as she sat across from them on bean bag chair Catra stole from the target.  This would have been more enjoyable to see all her friends getting along so well if the circumstance wasn’t so unhappy. 

 

Scorpia from what she can assume knew what was going on and although she wasn’t happy at the idea of Catra knowing about the whole Angella and Adora thing; she couldn’t blame her for keeping it a secret.  Adora was her oldest friend and the two were close as can be.  Catra wouldn’t blow up Adora’s spot like that.  She knew that.

 

Scorpia then came out with a few plates.  Handing them each guest a plate of food.

 

“Oh my, Scorpia, this looks amazing!”  Mermista complimented. 

 

“Thanks”

 

“She’s a great cook” Catra added.  Still unable to sit up.  She made it a point to poke Perfuma’s side several times to warrant a giggle from her. 

 

“Usually when we come over to Adora and Catra’s house we only get water and ramen noodles” Perfuma stated.

 

“Hey! we offer ice to!”  Catra replied offendedly. 

 

The group laughed at that.  Glimmer took a sip of tea before clearing her throat. 

 

“So, I guess we should get down to business” Glimmer started. 

 

“Yeah…… so what’s the deal? Your mom is dating.  You figured out who it was?”  Mermista asked.

 

Glimmer nodded “Right.  She’s dating a younger woman”

 

Mermista snorted “Seriously, that’s kind of hot.  Way to go _Queen Angella_ ” a funny inside joke the girls had.  They referred to Angella as the Queen due to her posh accent.  Angella knew about and didn’t take offense.  Seeming as she was the parent that got the most respect.  Catra held a laugh back as she saw Glimmer’s face squint in annoyance.  Perfuma then gasped “OH no, Poor Angella.  Please don’t tell us she’s fallen victim to a gold digger?”  she felt a nudge from Catra after she said that.

 

Glimmer sighed “No, it’s not a gold digger.  Its…..Adora”

 

Mermista and Perfuma gasped.  Adora as in their close friend, Adora?! The same Adora who played soccer, couldn’t tell when boys were hitting on her and the girl who once peed in the bushes despite only be 2 minutes away from a bathroom! That Adora?  Both girls looked at each in disbelief and turned to Catra; who they were sitting on.  The Spanish girl only nodded.  Confirming Glimmer’s statement. 

 

“What? How? Like, how the fuck did that happen!?”  Mermista exclaimed.

 

Glimmer then exhaled “Catra can you please explain it?”

 

Mermista and Perfuma got up so Catra could sit up.

 

Catra cleared her throat and began “They didn’t do this on purpose.  They were using the blind dating App. _Blur_ when they were talking for a few weeks and decided to meet up at the masquerade party at that ritzy hotel restaurant place downtown.  When they realized it was each other they tried to avoid it, but since they had caught feeling for each other—they couldn’t shake them off and they started dating in secret.  All month they’ve been on romantic dates and been really close with each other”

 

Scorpia felt some pride in Catra’s mature way of explaining Adora and Angella’s relationship.  Glimmer frowned at the explanation.  Mermista and Perfuma sat in shock at what they just heard.

 

“So, now what?” Mermista asked.  “Are they just keeping it on the down low still?  Glimmer how did you find out?” 

 

Glimmer looked away as she answered” I went home last night to grab my stuff and I saw Adora’s jacket and that stupid bear she got at the carnival.  And then I heard them upstairs”

 

Perfuma then asked innocently “Talking?”

 

Glimmer shook her head

 

Perfuma covered her mouth “Oh my God! They were? —”

 

Glimmer placed her head into her hands and whined “I heard my mom and Adora having sex!  It was so disgusting!”

 

“Who was the loudest?” Mermista asked.

 

Glimmer shot her a look and before she could snap at her Catra then chimed in with “usually it’s Adora who is the loudest, but that’s only because she forces out her moans.  I’ve heard Angella before, but she’s got, like this classy moan and it’ not really loud and—”

 

“Catra! We get!” Glimmer snapped as her face went red.  She didn’t want details on her mother and friend’s sex life. 

 

Perfuma then spoke up.  “I understand your dilemma.  It’s morally not right for them since the way they are connected to you”

 

“I know, right?  Like what Is Adora going to be to you when they get serious?  Your step-mother?”  Mermista asked. 

 

“Plus, the age gap.  They will be ridiculed going out together as an open couple” Perfuma added. 

 

Catra let out a growl of annoyance.  “You guys honestly don’t care about their feelings, do you?”  she didn’t like how all three agreed that they shouldn’t be together.  It wasn’t their place to tell Adora and Angella what to do. 

 

“How can we?!  People will call my mom a cougar!”  Glimmer remarked.  What would people say to Angella if they knew about Adora?

 

“And?  Your mom literally can out-argue anyone in town and makes more money than anyone in town.  What’s their opinion matter?”  Catra spat back.  Perfuma and Mermista tensed a bit.  They could tell that Catra was getting mad.  Glimmer didn’t care. 

 

“What about Adora?  What are you going to do when she comes home crying about someone calling her a gold digger or making fun of her for dating an older woman?”

 

“Then I’ll be kicking someone’s ass” Catra retorted.

 

“And when they break up?” Glimmer questioned.

 

“Guess I’ll go to jail.  Cuz, if your mom breaks Adora’s heart I will slash her tires” Catra responded.

 

Glimmer sat up and shouted “And what if Adora hurts my mom!? Did you think of that?  I mean, c’ mon we know Adora’s track record with women!”  It was hurtful to say that out loud in front of all their friends but Adora was not good with relationships.  She either got too clingy or lost interest in girls all together.  That was Catra’s problem too.  But lucky for Catra she had Scorpia; Who currently chose to stay in the kitchen to avoid the drama.

 

Catra sat up and Perfuma quickly grabbed her arm to hold her back from charging over to Glimmer “And who’s to say your mother won’t just drop Adora once she gets bored of her?”

 

“My mother isn’t some playgirl!”  Glimmer snapped.  How dare Catra imply Angella would do something like that. 

 

“No—but she sure was quick take Adora off to Wicked!  Running off with a girl half her age to a state four hours away!”  Angella may have the classy act down to a science but even any person with a working brain cell can pick up on Angella’s other desires.  Taking a pretty girl out like that just promised sex for her in return.  Face it! Angella isn’t some saint either, Glimmer!”

 

“Adora could have said no!”

 

“Exactly! If either adult didn’t want this, they would have said no to this! They like each other Glimmer, get over it!”

 

“They like each other? What part of an age gap relationship is healthy!? They can’t possibly make each other happy for long”

 

“Well, it is working out fine for now.  They got chemistry to believe it or not” Catra said.  Cooling off and sitting back down. 

 

“How do you know?”  Glimmer asked.

 

“Oh, Angella has come over a few times to hang out”

 

“Hang out?”

 

“Yeah.  I made them dinner a week ago when she came over when I left so they could be alone.  Our neighbor said they could hear them going at it all night”

 

Perfuma covered her mouth and blushed.  The thought of Angella and Adora alone brought some impure thoughts to her head.

 

Mermista looked shocked and flustered as well.  Mermista held Angella highly for many reasons, one being that Mermista got her first period at Glimmer’s house and cried in the bathroom for twenty minutes until Angella gave her the “talk” and then made her tea.  Perfuma held her to high regard as well.  Angella let Perfuma use her yard to plant flowers so she could do a high school project on Gardening.  Despite being a busy woman, she was never cold to Glimmers friends.  Glimmer was now faced with the uncomfortable thought of Adora and Angella being intimate and also possibly in love?

 

“Catra, is Adora good to my mom?”

 

Catra looked offended at that almost “What kind of question is that? Or course Adora is good to her. She respects her and acts like a girlfriend should act.  She might be stupid as hell but Adora does care for Angella in a way I think you should appreciate.  She isn’t using her; she isn’t forcing anything on her and all she wants to do is make her happy”

 

Glimmer gave her a weak smile but then frowned again and looked down at her shoes “So what should I do?”

 

“If you confront them, you’ll make your mom uncomfortable.  Her biggest fear is you being upset over this.  So, just tell her.  You know and you're okay with it” Catra offered.

 

Glimmer sighed “But I’m not………..”

 

Perfuma and Mermista looked worried.  As much as Catra couldn’t see the issue with them dating; it was obvious for them that this was an uncomfortable place for Glimmer to be in.  Her mother; someone she was not close to and never saw eye to eye with was now dating a friend that Glimmer loved like a sister.  Adora and Catra couldn’t know what it felt like to have a parental figure to date a friend.  Glimmer had recently become closer to Angella and now it felt dirty.  Was the real reason for her mother’s more understanding and involved and honest only because of Adora? Did Adora share secrets? Did Angella share things bout Glimmer that none of her friends knew about her? As much as knew Glimmer wasn’t so selfish to make it about her, she still had wonder how and why? And it wasn’t fair.  Angella was withdrawn and the jaded widow and Adora was someone with unhealthy mother issues and lack of commitment.  What happens when either of them hits an emotional hurdle? They can’t help each other. 

 

Glimmer knew them too well.  They weren’t a bad couple because they were different ages, that did play into some factor, but they were both not the best emotional partners.  They were going to hurt each other and that was the reason Glimmer was not okay with this. 

 

Just an hour in a half into travel; Adora needed to use the bathroom for the second time.  She felt guilty for asking Angella to pull over again, but the older woman didn’t mind.  She assured Adora it was okay and that she would just check her emails really quick during the stop.  They weren’t on a time limit to get there.  The play wasn’t until 9 o’clock tonight and it was not even noon yet.  By the time they would get driving back it occurred to Angella that Adora shared many characteristics to her late husband.  From shy smiles, goofy puns, silly actions, mild clumsiness, and tiny bladder.  Adora had a lot in common with Micah, from the love of sports and beer.  Adora once watched hockey at Angella’s house before and it made her feel somewhat nostalgic and comfortable seeing Adora do that. 

 

Adora was in awe when she got into the hotel room with Angella.  It was so big and fancy.  She looked out the window and saw all the tall buildings.  Angella smiled at her as she watched her look star struck out the window. 

_She is so cute. she’s just so happy to look out the window like some happy puppy.  God, she is cute! and she looks really damn cute in those black Adidas shorts._

 

Angella felt the rush of arousal take over her and she bit her lip. 

 

_Why the hell did I think these pills were a good idea?!_

 

Angella embraced Adora from behind and purred into her ear “You look cute in those shorts”

 

Adora let out an embarrassed laugh “Really?”

 

Angella began to pepper the blonde’s neck with kisses to bring her younger lover to a fit of giggles. 

 

“That tickle!” Adora said in between laughing and squirming out of Angella’s grasp.  She moved out of Angella’s arms and playfully tackled her to the couch and began to kiss her. 

 

All these fun games were just like what Micah and Angella would do when they were alone.  Micah would tease and tickle her neck with his beard and kiss her all around her body.  The same exact thing Adora was doing right now and it felt amazing. 

 

Until it came to the realization of how much she missed Micah. 

 

She pulled away from Adora to sit up.  She lied about needing to use the bathroom so Adora wouldn’t feel rejected.  After that, the two had decided to eat lunch in the hotel restaurant.  Adora excused herself to text Catra.

 

 **Adora:** Hey, miss me?

 

 **Catra** : Of course. 

 

 **Adora:** Am I missing anything?

 

 **Catra:** Not really.  I’m just trying to put my arm around Scorpia while we are sitting on the couch.

 

 **Adora:** That’s cute.  does she know

 

 **Catra:** Shit! She saw me texting you that! Now I’m trying to move away from her and she’s hugging me

 

 **Adora:** Ha!

 

 **Catra:** This is so embarrassing!

 

 **Adora:** It more embarrassing when I come back and show her all your old pictures from your cheerleader days!

 

 **Catra:** don’t you dare!

 

Adora giggled and went back to see Angella; who looked uneasy from what she could tell. 

 

“Everything okay?”  Adora asked. 

 

Angella nodded.  “Yes, everything is fine.  We should get ready for the show”

 

Adora nodded and took her hand.  Angella accepted her hand as they walked out of the restaurant and into the hotel lobby.  Angella was now started to regret her decisions. 

 

_I can’t do this.  She’s a child! She’s a very emotional child! I can’t keep this secret up for long.  I can’t pretend this is okay for her.  It’s wrong.  I care for her.  Deeply I do but taking her hours away from her home for a play and some sex was almost predatory like.  I can’t keep doing this to her.  It’s not right. She isn’t Micah!_

_No, that is the real problem._

_It’s not because she’s younger or the fact that she is Glimmer’s friend_

_It’s because she isn’t Micah.  No one can be like him.  Roger tried and failed and so did the many others who tried to court me.  What was I thinking considering to date again?  I can’t let go.  I miss Micah too much to move on.  I need to let Adora go after this.  She’s a strong girl.  She’ll get over this soon._

 

 

Adora looked down and smiled at the fact that they were openly holding hands and thought to herself.

_I think I’m in love._

 


	15. No one mourns the Wicked

 

 

 

Adora filled the tub for them.  Their room had a large soaking jacuzzi tub for them and it was nice.  It was nice to have some more romantic gestures for this night. She took champagne from the stocked mini-fridge and opened it to pour two glasses for her and Angella.  She suspected Angella was sad about something and wanted to cheer her up.  She didn’t know what happened between driving and lunch, but something seemed to deflate Angella’s mood a bit.  She wanted to make Angella happy.  After all the nice thing Angella has done for her—she needed to be loved and appreciated in return.  Angella peaked into the bathroom to see Adora was filling up the tub and starting to light some tea candles.  It was sweet and cute.  something Micah would do. 

 

_I have to separate the two.  Micah is gone.  He would want me to move on, right? Just because Adora is similar to him doesn’t mean I’m not falling her for, right? If that was the case it would be awful.  This fling is gone so wrong.  Wait? Fling? How could I think that? This isn’t a fling, is it? We are in a relationship.  A relationship where I can’t tell my daughter and colleges about.  Who am I kidding this isn’t a relationship?  I’m just using her._

 

Adora saw Angella peaking from the doorway and smiled at her “Want to join me?”

 

Angella quietly said yes but went into the other room to undress and get a towel around her. Adora couldn’t tell if this was her being shy or uncomfortable.  Either way, she didn’t like the idea of Angella not being comfortable around her.  She undressed and got in the tub first and called for Angella.  When the older women came into the bathroom, she looked distressed. 

 

Adora picked up on this.  She stood up a bit in the tub to take Angella’s hand and bring her into the tub with her.  A small smile was earned for that.  Angella could see that her young lover could see she was uneasy.   Angella scooted closer her to so she could feel her body against her own.  Adora placed her arms around her into a comforting embrace. 

 

“You seem sad.  Is everything okay?” Adora asked softly. 

 

Angella nodded into her neck and replied with “I’ve been thinking a lot about Micah”

 

She felt Adora tense a little.

 

“Oh?” Adora said trying her best not to sound alarmed or concerned “Did you want to talk about him?”

 

Adora was afraid of this subject.  According to Glimmer anything, Micah related was a hot button issue and it would either upset her mother or depress her days.  Adora never experienced loss in a way Angella has and knows she isn’t the best one to help when it came to emotional issues.  Angella knew Adora couldn’t make she feels better.  Neither could Roger or any of her friends who tried to reach out to her after his death.  It would be an endless loop of selfishness if she bombarded Adora with her feelings of sadness a regret.  She just kissed her wet neck and replied with.

 

“No, it’s fine.  I just…..want to be close with you right now” she said.  Letting her weight fall more onto Adora’s naked body.  This made the blonde’s heart sore. Angella wanted her to comfort her—just by being close to her.  That means she must have a love for her.  Right?  Adora moved some hair out of Angella’s face and handed her a glass of champagne. 

 

“We’re going to have an amazing night” Adora assured her. 

 

Angella smiled and took a sip of the wine “Yes, we are. We’re going to have an amazing time together”

 

 

 

It was getting late.  Glimmer was off in her own head and Catra was trying her best to do the right thing.  For Glimmer and also Adora.  Not only that but Scorpia has been a huge help these past few hours.  She had someone more levelheaded to talk to with this situation.  She felt bad that the first two days into their relationship and she was already hearing all about Catra’s “friend drama” but Scorpia assured her she was okay with this and she wants to help in any way she can.  Catra offered to have Glimmer come over to watch a movie and eat pizza while Scorpia was at work. 

 

It was still awkward for them.  They really didn’t hang out alone much, most of the time it was always with Adora.  Catra wanted to help Glimmer feel better about the whole “best friend is scissoring her mom” thing but couldn’t think of any better words.  The first thing to pop in her head was.

 

“If it makes you feel better, they never had sex on this couch” 

 

Glimmer short her a glare and then back at the movie “Thanks, that makes me feel soooo much better” replied sarcastically.

 

Catra shrugged.  “Well, sorry I’m trying to have a mature conversation over here!”

 

“We are watching the SpongeBob movie!” Glimmer snapped back at the screen.

 

“Well sorry, your no goofy goober! Catra snapped back throwing a fist full of popcorn at her. 

 

Glimmer snorted out a laugh as did Catra. 

 

Glimmer then asked “So, when you found out about the whole my om and Adora, thing.  Where you surprised?”

 

“Of course, I was.  But its not my place to get involved.  I said my peace when Adora asked me my opinion and after that, I backed off.  Besides, I know this is the last thing you want to hear but they got a certain look to them when they are around each other.  I think they really like each other”

 

Glimmer smiled “I’m trying to warm up to this idea but—”

 

“your friend and your mom shouldn’t mix, right?”

 

“Exactly.  But I can’t be selfish and make them feel bad”

 

“But you're mad they didn’t tell you”

 

“Right.  I mean I knew my mom was dating but I thought it was some other lawyer or something.  And Adora worried me because usually, she would tell me everything.  I mean literally everything!”

 

Catra let out a light laugh “Yeah, I know what you mean.  I only know about your mom and her because I saw her car pull in to drop her off.  I assumed they ran into each other”

 

“Ugh, my mom and that stupid bumper sticker” Her mother’s “Proud parent to JWU Student sticker was even on her companies Facebook page. The only part of her personal life she shares with colleges is how her daughter is in school to be a lawyer like her mother.

 

“That and it’s a mini cooper,” Catra said with a shrug.  Hoping that was funny enough to keep the conversation flowing.  After an awkward pause, the two looked back at the screen and Glimmer asked softly.  “Do you think they are having a good time?”

 

“I hope so.  They deserve to have it”

 

 

back at the hotel room, the two were getting ready in their respected corners of the large suite. Adora went a little more masculine in her attire and went with a very well fitted suit. It had black pants with black heels with a black jacket with maroon lining.  Also, her halter top underneath was maroon, so It drew the outfit together.  A bit boyish, very feminine and super gay.  She had her hair half up and half down and had on makeup.  Angella peaked over to see her attempted to tie on bowtie around her neck and chuckled.

 

“Need help?” 

 

Adora let out a laugh.  “Yeah, this isn’t as easy as I thought”

 

Angella came over.  She was wearing a black cocktail dress and it looked stunning as it clung to her frame very nicely.  She smiled as she started to tie the bow around Adora’s neck.  It reminded her of when she would do this for Micah.  It was almost a fun game of theirs.  He would ask her.  She would tie and then grab the tie or bow and pull him into a kiss.  The one time she didn’t he got offended.  She couldn’t help herself.  Once the bow was finished, she pulled Adora into a kiss; but this kiss wasn’t a simple peck on the lips.  Adora was wide-eyed and surprised when she felt Angella’s tongue dart straight into her mouth.  She lightly gasped as she was drawn into a spontaneous passionate kiss.  Adora barely had reaction time.  She placed her hands on Angella’s waist and began to kiss her.  Angella felt her own face start to burn with embarrassment as she pulled away.   The pills she had taken yesterday still had an effect on her and her feelings of desire and nostalgia got the better of her.  Adora just grinned happily at her. Angella looked away and went back to finishing her hair and makeup.  Adora kept smiling as she left her alone to get ready.  She was really starting to feel that Angella was developing deep feelings for her.  All the while Angella regretted her actions and mentally scolded herself for forcing such a powerful kiss on someone while thinking of her dead husband.  She felt awful for it.  She looked back over her shoulder to see Adora smiling at her phone. 

 

_How can I be this way?_

 

 

While taking a yellow cab to the playhouse Adora took pictures of the outside hustle of New York from the window.  When they got their Angella suggested they take a “selfie” together in front of the Broadway sign.  It was a first to have actual proof of them being together at the same place at the same time.  Adora smiled and pecked her on the cheek before going into the theater. 

 

It was a beautiful performance.  Adora had only heard the songs through YouTube before this and she was amazed at how good everything sounded and how amazing the sets were.    The two went out for some cocktails downtown at some fancy restaurant after to have a light dinner before returning to the hotel.  As Angella spoke about one of her clients working for Broadway a man interrupted their conversation.

 

“I thought I recognized a Buckinghamshire accent,” A tall red-haired man with bad teeth said as he sat closer to Angella at the bar.  Adora felt an instant sense of protection as she held Angella’s arm closest to her.  Angella came to a slightly annoyed look at the man and replied with.

 

“I was born and raise their, yes”

 

The man’s accent was a British one, but not nearly as elegant as Angella’s was.  He talked to her about his time in Buckinghamshire while he was going to university and Angella nodded in attention but clearly was disinterested.  When he finally had the manners to ask her about herself, she informed him she was a top-ranked New England Lawyer.  The 72nd best lawyer in all six states.  He attempts to flirt with her and noticed her ring.  She never once removed her wedding band from her finger.  Even with Micah being dead for almost fifteen years.  She never felt the desire to not wear the piece of jewelry he worked so hard to buy her.

 

“Are you and your daughter here without your husband?”

 

Angella turned to Adora then back to him.  Her expression was cold as she wanted to snap at him; only to have the Bartender intervein to ask the gentleman to leave them alone.  Angella was grateful and noticed the Bartender looked like Bow’s dad George.  The thought kept running through her head.  Fear of being accused of dating someone her daughter’s age; all be it true, was nothing she wanted to be accused of doing.  She liked Adora and was finally separating Adora from Glimmer.  Now that it looked to others like she was taking her daughter on a bonding trip.  Made her feel dirty and ashamed of Adora again like she did when she was at the hotel room with her that first night. 

 

Adora picked up on her discomfort and held her hand.  Angella felt an instant relief wash over her as she did that.  She felt warm around Adora and it made her feel the old domestic satisfaction of her marriage. 

 

And that terrified her.  To become stricken with such feelings for someone who probably wanted a husband and child of her own in her future, not to settle with some widow in her 40’s. 

 

She looked down at her wine and began to drink it faster.  She asked for a bottle of champagne for the tow and even was nice enough to offer a glass to the red-haired gentleman from earlier to show no ill feelings towards him.  She kept downing drinks to Adora’s surprise.  As soon as Angella slowly walked to the bathroom.  Adora realized it was best to close up the tab and get going. 

 

Once Angell stumbles back; with the help of whatever that red-haired guy’s name was—Adora told Angella they should leave. 

 

Angella agreed but only because she had much more things on her mind.  Having Adora carry her out on her arm reminded her of another fond Micah memory.  One of when they were at a New Year’s party and she had too much to drink.  She clung to his arm as they walked out to their hotel room.  Glimmer was with her aunt and Angella and Micah had a little more fun then they should have on the elevator up to their room.  Angella wondered if Adora would have her way with her in the Taxi or going up to the elevator.  It was an interesting thought.  Adora had such a powerful sex drive and it would easy for her to take her in this drunken state. 

 

Adora had her worries focused on a drunk Angella in New York.  Both were hours away from family and friends.  If Angella becomes sick or hurt, she would need to call Glimmer.  Worse it was late.  What if they got mugged waiting for a taxi?  Lucky for them the red-haired douchebag; whose name was Fredrick came out to check on them and waited for them to get into the taxi safely.  Angella clung Adora’s bowtie and fiddled with it.  Chuckling to herself. 

 

“The bowtie was a nice touch, Adora” her words were low and almost seducing.

 

Adora gulped and felt nervous as she saw the taxi driver look back into his rearview mirror to examine the situation.  It was clear to them this was no mother and daughter pick up. 

 

Angella then pressed her lips to Adora’s neck.  Leaving a lipstick mark on her skin.  Causing the blonde to shiver in the process.  When they left the taxi Adora commented that Angella wasn’t being herself. The taller strawberry blonde then retorted back with if this Adora acting this way it would be accepted.  When they left the taxi and went into the hotel lobby Angella was wobbling a bit.  Laughing quietly as she held on to Adora’s hand.  The younger girl felt embarrassed to have Angella act like this.  No one was watching but she knew a sober Angella would never act like this.  Adora reminded her to keep it down and that people were around. 

 

“I recall a time where you cling to me; like a cat going into heat for the first time and I didn’t reprimand you” Angella chastised.  Adora felt Angella’s grip become stronger on her hand.   

 

Adora jolted in discomfort hearing her say that.  Her accent was thick but not as classy as she normally sounded, and the alcohol made her words more slurred and almost cold.  She sounded mean.  Adora brought her to the elevator in the lobby to get her to the room as quickly as possible.  Angella pushed Adora up against the wall of the elevator and began to kiss her. This kiss wasn’t like their usual kisses.  It was sloppy and forceful and not in a good way.  She pulled away from the kiss and covered her mouth.

 

“Angie! Please? What has gotten into you?”  Adora exclaimed.  The elevator door opened to their floor and Angella walked out without saying a word to Adora. 

 

Adora followed after slightly worried. 

 

“Angella? Are you okay? Adora asked again. 

 

Angella turned to her and gave her a slightly menacing smile “So mature now, are we Adora?”

 

Adora looked around to see that they were in the hallway alone and asked: “W—what do you mean?”

 

Angella reached into her purse and handed her the room key “If you want to be the levelheaded one, then bring me to the room, you are an adult aren’t you—certainly not my daughter or anything like that, right?”

 

Adora took the key and gave her a nervous look “Is this about the guy thinking I was your daughter?”

 

Was this why Angella downed a whole bottle of wine by herself almost.

 

Angella scoffed “I could care less about what some daft ginger has to say about me—I’m just asking you to direct me to our suite”

 

Adora nodded and took Angella’s hand “Okay let’s go, its six doors down from us on the left”

 

Angella didn’t hold any resistance as Adora escorted her to the room.  When they finally got inside, they both removed their high heels and sat on the couch of the suite.  Angella frowned and rested her head on Adora’s lap as she took up most of the couch.  Adora ran her hands through her hair. 

 

“I was being unfair, wasn’t I?”  Angella asked.

 

Adora hummed “You’ve been a little mean, but I think that’s the wine and whatever has been bothering you has gotten to you”

 

Angella then sat up “I should make it up to you” She assured Adora “Seeing me in this state is unbecoming, I should make this night up to you,” she said again as she got up from the couch and walked into the bedroom.  She saw the opened bottle of champagne from their bath earlier was still out but had some still left in and quickly finished it off.  To Adora’s dismay, she never thought she would see Angella drink straight from a wine bottle.  She turned to Adora and asked, “Did you bring any of those toys you are so accustomed to?”

 

Adora felt her cheeks go warm at the question “I—I did….”

 

“Did you bring any that were penetrative?”

 

“Yes…..”

 

“Like the purple one? The one you can wear to penetrate me with?”

 

Adora felt her face go warmer as she realized Angella was asking about her strap on. 

 

“I—I brought.  I just didn’t think you would want to—you said it was too vulgar for you and—”

 

Angella cut her off “We should use it tonight” 

 

Adora “Tonight?!” she stammered. “We—we—don’t we need to rest a bit? We both drank so much, and I think it would be best to—” Adora was cut off again by Angella standing up and speaking again. 

 

“Nonsense, Adora.  I know you don’t need sleep right now, don’t make me feel old you never did before, so don’t start.  Come, let's go to the bed” she said as she started to remove her clothes.

 

Adora really didn’t want this.  She didn’t want to have sex with Angella in her current state.  Clearly drunk and still upset about something, she didn’t want to do this at all.  She wanted Angella to tell her what’s wrong—what’s really wrong and cuddle and work through it together as a real adult couple should do.  Right now, it felt like Angella regressed in maturity.  Angella removed all her clothes and laid herself on the bed to be completely exposed for Adora’s eyes to see.  Adora desperately wanted to reject this.  But her own hormones and lightly buzzed state left her to give into Angella’s request. She removed her clothes and went into her night back to retrieve a smaller bag that had her toys in it.  She started to clumsily put on the strap on as Angella watched her from the bed; which caused Adora to be embarrassed for having an audience watching her be ungraceful. 

 

He crawled onto the bed and hovered over Angella; she was on her hands and knees for her and waited for the next thing to come out of Angella’s mouth.

 

“We should have the lights off for this” the darker-haired women purred.  Adora nodded and turned off the lights.  She moved her body to lay on Angella as she began to kiss her.  Angella began to grind her hips onto the strap on and begged Adora in between kisses to hurt on its vibration feature to which Adora agreed to. 

 

Angella moaned into the kiss as she felt the vibrating tip press against her clit.  A sober Angella would have jumped away from such a feature but in this state, she needed extra stimulation.  It reminded her of when Micah suggested a vibration cock ring for them during their intimate times together.  She was reluctant at first and almost completely prudent to the idea of it, but once he got her into the mood by teasing her with it on her clit, she gave in.  This moment was similar to that except with a different partner. 

 

She closed her eyes and started and fantasies about her sexual endeavors with her late husband.  He would hover over her.  His muscular arms on each side of her shoulders.  His strong chest in her face as she would watch his face.  Humoredly trying to be sexy as possible with being opened mouth and sweaty as he would thrust into her.  He would let his body collapse on her so she could feel his hairy body over her smooth on.  Both sweating and moaning in pleasure.  He would hit the right spots for her towards the end of their sessions.  He would tickle her neck with his beard and then as she felt close to climaxing, he would kiss and suck on her neck and shoulders to ensure she was at her highest point of ecstasy.  Once he heard her suck the air in between her teeth; he knew to go faster.  To lift her up slightly from the bed and firmly grab her bottom into his strong hands and thrust powerfully in let her come.  As she did, he would follow soon after.  Slowly down in speed and force so they could ride their orgasms out together and for longer.  He would fall back onto her and she would embrace his sweaty body and tell him how he was an amazing lover.  So strong.  So big.  So handsome.

 

_“Micah! Please keep riding it out.  God.  I needed this for so long……...”_

 

Unknowing to her dream-like state she was murmuring her fantasy to some extent.  Calling his name out as Adora kept thrusting in disbelieve and horror.  She waited for Angella to cry out that she was climaxed.  She pulled the strap on out and imminently off of Angella as fast as she could.  Turning off the purple toy and almost flinging it across the room.  She hurried to her night back to grab clothes. 

 

Angella’s orgasm made her sober slightly and she looked over to see Adora’s figure trying desperately to pull her jeans up. 

 

“Adora?” she called turning on the light near the bed “Why are you getting dressed? You haven’t even let me pleasure you yet”

 

Adora turned to face.  Tears In her eyes and she looked upset. 

 

“Adora?  Why are you crying?” Angella’s soft and elegant voice finally returned to her after several hours of drunkenness. 

 

Adora zipped up her jeans and began to put on her bra “Of course I’m crying!” she sniffed as she clasped her bra in the back and grabbed her red and white hoodie with the school’s logo on it.

 

Angella sat up and asked, “What upset?”

 

Adora barked “You don’t know!?”

 

Angella felt a shiver run down her spine.  Adora never raised her face to her before. 

 

Adora then let out a sob as she got on her sneakers. 

 

“You called me your dead husband’s name when I was making love to you!” she said between sobs.

 

Angella felt her heart drop. 

 

She was saying Micah’s name while Adora was pleasuring her? Oh God! What kind of message does that send? Imagine being in Adora’s shoes? A pining young lover hearing her romantic partner call for another person’s name while in the most intimate position imaginable. 

 

Her face burned with shame as she got up to embrace Adora—only to have the twenty-three-year-old push her away in disgust. 

 

Angella felt her eyes water. 

 

“Adora I’m so sorry! Please don’t leave the hotel room, Adora!” she pleaded. 

 

Adora backed away from her.  Adora looked almost disgusted in her.  Instead of the gorgeous British Queen, she had fallen head over heels for; she watched a mid-forty-year-old woman, naked, and barely sober asking for her to stay after asking her to fuck her with a strap on and call out her previous lover’s name.  It angered her.  “Please put clothes on” Adora asked. 

 

Angella felt her throat go dry.  Adora never came off as this upset before.  In her shame, she couldn’t even turn to show her backside to Adora.  She backed away to the bed and covered up with a sheet.  She felt so disgusting. 

 

Tears ran down her face.  Adora grabbed her bag and purse and left the hotel room.

 

Angella sat on the bed and cried. 

 

She ruined her relationship with Adora. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it time for a breakup or a makeup? Comment below.


	16. It's over

 

 

It was almost a haunting image.  Adora’s been in some unpleasant bedroom positions before; like the time a girl got her period mid-sex or the time another smelled bad—but the image of her beautiful Angella calling out her dead husband’s name was haunting.  All Adora’s feelings were thrown out the window when Angella said his name. 

 

Does she think of him every time they have sex?

 

Was she like Micah?

 

Does this mean Angella never saw her as a romantic partner and more of a rebound? Or coping device?

 

She looked at her phone.  She had ignored the vibrations for almost an hour

**3 missed calls from Angie**

 

**(12:13 am) Angella:** Please don’t stay out in town.  This isn’t the safest state to be in.  Please come back to the hotel room. 

 

 **(12:22am) Angella:** I’ll get you your room if you want.

 

 **(12:40am) Angella:** Please text e so I know you're safe

 

**Adora:** I’m safe.  I’m at the subway station.  I’m taking the 1:00 am train to Boston then the connecting train back to Providence

 

 **Angella:** Please don’t do that.  I’m sorry about what happened.

 

 **Adora:** I know you are.  But I can’t be around you right now

**Angella:** Adora, please! I’m so sorry.  I need you to come back.

**Adora: I** can’t.  You weren’t you tonight. Unless this is the real you.  I need my space.

**Incoming call from Angella**

 

Adora ignored and let it go to voicemail. 

 

She didn’t want to talk to her right now.  It hurt.  It hurt so much.  She loved Angella and now she feared Angella not only doesn’t feel the same way but most likely never did.  Angella was right from the beginning that this shouldn’t have happened. 

 

A secret romance is better than no romance, right?

 

What a stupid thought that was.  This heartbreak is unbearable.  All she could think about was some of the songs from Wicked.  And how “I’m not that girl” was the song that perfectly matched her feeling of rejection.  What could Angella possibly say to make her feel better?  She didn’t want to hear her say sorry and that she wasn’t over Micah. 

 

Adora then stopped herself mentally when she thought that. 

 

Why was it when anyone had issues, her first reaction was to run from it.  She did the same thing to Catra when they were kids and paid for it when Catra made it her mission to give Adora hell in high school.  Granted they made up, but this is more than just Catra.  She did to girlfriends too.  She dated a girl who lost her job and Adora decided to stop calling her because she was afraid, she would try and bother Adora for money she didn’t have.  She did it with another girl who would always talk about her stress and issues to Adora; only for Adora to tell her she couldn’t “deal” with her.  Now Angella was clearly in some type of pain and Adora’s first instinct to do is run. 

 

Why is that?

 

The least she could have done was stay and talk to her. 

 

 

Meanwhile, Angella was pacing back and forth in the suite sobbing.  Adora refused to speak with her on the phone.  Now that twenty-something-year-old was running around New York! It broke her heart.  Why did she say, Micah! She sat back down and, on her bed, and sobbed into her pillow.  The look Adora gave her when she asked her to put on her clothes made her feel the most disgusting hag in the world.  What on earth will Adora say to people?  Would she be that cruel to tell her friends about how she bedded Angella Brightmoon and it was a terrible time.  It was a humiliating thought. Adora could easily destroy her reputation with a few simple words.  Rumors would fly around the courthouse how she dated a college-age girl and she would be no better than the other male attorneys who flaunted around their younger dates.  Except it would be worse because she was Angella Brightmoon!

 

She curled herself up into a fetal position.  She felt so pathetic and small.  Someone, her age should never act like this.  Something about Adora made her feel a pain similar to losing Micah and it killed her. 

 

She couldn’t stay calm she felt almost manic.  She rushed to her suitcase to get dressed.  Khaki tight pants.  Black flats, and a raspberry-colored top.  She brushed her hair quickly and placed it in a bun before leaving the hotel room with her purse.  She text Adora.

 

Angella: I’m coming to the subway.  Which one are you at?

 

She walked aimlessly.  Desperate to try and get near wherever she could be.  Angella saw the closest subway stop and walked to it.  She then got a text from Adora. 

 

 **Adora:** I’m not at the subway right now.  I’m on 34th street by a food truck.

 

She sent her a link 

 

 **Adora:** Use this in your GPS to find me

 

Angella was relieved to have contact with her and she quickly made her way to her.  It was almost a twenty-minute walk.  Everything here was so far away.  She saw Adora and rushed to her.  Adora looked at her but didn’t smile at her when she saw her.  This didn’t go unnoticed by Angella.

 

“Adora? Are you alright?”

 

Adora nodded and held up what she had in her hand “Look, you can get a cheesesteak at almost 3 am in New York, isn’t that awesome?”

 

Angella looked down and nodded “Yes, I suppose it is” 

 

Adora then gestured to move over to a bench “Want to sit?”

 

Angella followed her to the nearest bench and sat with her; an awkward silence past as she watched Adora finish her food before she even thought about talking.  Adora cleared her throat and surprised her by speaking first.

 

“I shouldn’t have left the room…. but I felt I needed to”

 

Angella looked away “I owe you an explanation”

 

“Yes, I feel you do.  Do I remind you of him?”

 

“Of?”

 

“Micah….”

 

Angella paused before answering.  Adora and Micah shared many features of characteristics similar to one another.  It was a domestic bliss she had missed for so long and Adora brought that back to her.  But at the cost.  Was she seeing Adora or Micah now?

 

“You do, remind me of him.  You are similar in many ways”

 

It wasn’t the answer that Adora had hoped but it was the truth and she couldn’t hate Angella for it.  But she could be hurt by it.

 

“When we are alone…. Do you always think of him?”

 

“I only recently”

 

“How recent?”

 

“For the past three days”

 

“We made love twice in that time…..Did you think of him last time?”

 

“No, I focused on you,” Angella said.  Its truth, but still somewhat of a lie.  She did compare the two lovers in her head but never really focused on those thoughts until recently.  Truth be told she felt they had strong similarities from the grocery store incident. Her persistence was so much like her beloved Micah.  Since he was openly pining for her while she denied interest. 

 

“Did you need to focus? Is thinking about anyone other than him that hard?”  Adora asked. It was almost selfish of her to say it out loud.  And it was a very childish response.  How could she be upset with Angella over her dead husband? As horrible as it was; Adora wanted to be the center and Angella’s thoughts as she is for Adora. 

 

“Let me explain this better” Angella exhaled and placed her hand on Adora’s shoulder.  She felt the girl tense as she did this. 

 

“In my depressed state of Micah’s death—” she began and Adora instantly felt uneasy.  She wasn’t good with emotional stuff like this.  Years of abuse of Tracy Weaver’s hand conditioned her to be jaded to the words “Sad” and “depressed”. 

 

“I feel into an almost nightmare-like state where I was always sad.  Never happy and constantly trying to cling to things that reminded me of him to make him feel less dead to me.  That only caused pain for me and during therapy, it was recommended for me to be medicated to alleviate some of the pain.  After years of being medicated, it had several side effects I wanted to end”

 

She stopped to see if Adora was following along to what she was saying.  Adora looked at her with a stoic expression.  Her interest in where this was going was wearing thin and she felt she knew where the conversation was headed. 

 

Angella continued.  “I felt like an I was in a constant daze.  Only dedicated to work and Glimmer, but nothing else.  Nothing else truly made me happy and anyone who came into my life felt that right away.  I wanted to get off the medications but couldn’t function without them.  It wasn’t until six months ago is when I decided to stop taking them, I started to feel more like my old self.  The old self that wanted friends and company.  The medication killed my libido and after a few months of trying to get into better shape, look a little better and feel more confident—I decided to look into dating……”  she trailed off and looked down at her hands in her lap. 

 

Adora was putting everything together in her mind. 

 

_She was doped up on depressants for almost fifteen years and without them, she wanted to date?_

Adora gave her a confused look “I don’t get it.  Why are you telling me this? It never came up before”

 

Angella kept looking down as she finished “I wanted to re-enter something similar to what I had with my late husband.  But I couldn’t find a connection with another man.  I rejected many men from other lawyers and wealthy businessmen.  I thought to pursue females to get an old theory Micah had of me out of the way.  I was too nervous to meet with anyone until you came up.  I didn’t think much would come from it.  I connected with you in such a way that felt so familiar and special.  I didn’t know where we were going, but I was enjoying it” she was now smiling.  “I enjoy you, Adora, very much”

 

Adora then placed a hand on Angella’s and asked, “Then why did you call me by his name?”

 

“Because you remind me of him”

 

“So, does that mean you like me for me?”

 

“Of course, I do”

 

Adora then turned to her and asked “Then, would you tell people about us? Can we not a secret? I want Glimmer to know and I want to be open about my relationship with you.  I want to be on your arm when we go out places! I want that! All of that! Is there any way we could be that?”

 

Angella’s expression of worry was clear.  She couldn’t rightfully tell Adora “no”, but she couldn’t tell her “yes” either.  Adora knew this. She regretted saying it.  How could she want to be with Angella after tonight, right? No, she did.  Because she did love her.  She would try and forgive and forget about being called Micah, but it didn’t change her feelings and not Angella’s either.

 

Angella didn’t love her.

 

Angella only would ever love Micah.

 

Adora stood up “Forget I asked that.  I gotta go.  I need to catch that train”

 

Angella’s lip quivered “Adora, please don’t leave tonight”

 

Adora looked at her; teary-eyed and replied “I can’t be near you right now”

 

With that, she left. 

 

Angella didn’t stay out for much longer than that.   

 

She returned to the hotel room to cry her eyes out.  How could she allow herself to open up to Adora like that?  Adora was not that much older than Glimmer; how could she understand depression and the loss of a spouse? She didn’t and that is why the second she spoke of Micah; Adora’s first instinct was to run away from her.  Leave her alone in a town she was unfamiliar with.  It was cruel and it was childish.  And she hated her for it. 

 

Adora was in deep regret on how she left Angella.  She was now on a subway train to a town she unfamiliar with just to get on a connecting train and tried her best to hide the tears in her eyes.  It was over. 

 

When Angella needed her to bolt away. She couldn’t understand why Angella couldn’t love her the same way she did.  Was it stupid to fantasies about being her “hot date” at galas and parties? Was it too far of a stretch to think Glimmer would be okay with them together? All three of them to be in the same room? Laughing and having a good time? Angella could be there when Adora graduate’s college and see her off to her career? Come home and kiss her and—

 

Adora then realized she was tearing up again.  She wiped her face before anyone on the train could see.  Angella meant a lot to Adora and she blew it. 

 

She felt her phone vibrate.

 

It was a text from Angella.

**Angella** : I made a mistake allowing us to pursue this.  Please do not say anything to Glimmer or anyone else about us. I want this shame to end before it hurts any more than it already does.

 

Adora felt her heart stop beating.  All the air was knocked out of her lunges and she started to type frantically. 

 

 **Adora:** I never wanted to break up! I just wanted space to think about things.  You gave me a lot of information to handle me and I didn’t know what to do.

 

 **Angella:** you always would claim to me how mature you were.  When I needed comfort, you left as fast as you could.  I would have forgiven your mistakes.  Was I wrong to assume you could forgive mine?

**Adora:** You called me your husbands name! How can I be okay with that?

 

 **Angella** : I don’t know Adora, how can I be okay with you being my daughter’s best friend? How do you think I felt that night we met? How badly do you think I wanted to run away from that situation? I didn’t.  I kept calm through it all.

**Adora:** You were far from calm! If anything, I was calmer then you both incidents.

 

 **Angella** : This conversation is over Adora.  We are over. 

 

 **Adora:** Please don’t be like this! I’m sorry I left.  I just needed space.

 

 **Angella** : And I needed my girlfriend.  

 

Adora gulped felt her hands go weak.  Angella did see Adora as her girlfriend.

 

And now she’s nothing more than my best friend’s mother.  Again. 

 

 

It wasn’t a pleasant ride back from there on out for Adora.  The minute she got home it was almost 7 am.  She was tired and she saw that Catra was home.  And thankfully alone.  She creaked open the door to see the exhausted girl open her eyes.

 

“Adora?”

 

Adora then rushed into her bed and cried “We broke up!”

 


	17. You did what to my car?!

 

 

 

Adora had stayed in her room almost all week.  Except for school and working at the bowling alley, she didn’t want to talk to anyone.  She ignored everyone’s calls; especially Glimmer’s.  It wasn’t fair why did Angella have to call things off.  All she needed was space.  She didn’t want to break up! Why was Angella so mean? Adora had two days off in a row and no classes.  She stayed in her room.  Hungry and not showered.  It was like a swift punch in the gut to feel this.  She never could handle rejection of any sort well.  Knowing Angella was ready to drop her after one moment of weakness was horrible to think of.  What if she stayed? What could she say to the woman who called her another name in bed?

 

Even with all the hurtful thoughts running through her head she couldn’t help but flip through her phone and re-read all their old flirty texts.

 

Every heart emoji sent.

 

Every sweet word that made her blush. 

 

Every naughty pic sent by the two of them.

 

All Adora could do was cry again.

 

 

Catra from the living room heard her sobs and instantly became angry. 

_Who the fuck did Angella think she was?! Calling Adora her dead husbands name and then breaking up with Adora after it?  I’m glad we won the Revolutionary War!  Stupid British asshole and their shitty food that looks like mud!_

 

 

Catra decided to act.  She grabbed her jacket and left out the front door.  She texts Scorpia to ask her to feed Adora for her while she was out and make her take a shower. 

 

Catra was on her way down into town.  Where a certain law office was. 

 

Angella was unaware of her impending visitor.  She had become more stressed with the notions and debating on helping Casta with her mission to be-open Micah’s old restaurant was worth it.  She could easily sell some old things, maybe give up her timeshare in Florida? She had been thinking of Micah a lot more than usual and it made her more and more depressed.  Client meetings are slow and even with her winning her cases she was off in a way that made everyone uneasy.  Even her own client’s wince and jump at her sharp tone.  The judge at her hearing this morning for her case even pulled her aside afterward and asked her if something was wrong. 

 

It was humiliating to have her emotions on her sleeve so badly that her judge and lawyer friends could tell something was wrong.

 

More worries came to mind when it came to Adora.  Would she tell people?  She had the ultimate leverage to get back at her for calling off their relationship.  Just a few pics on the internet could destroy Angella’s reputation. 

 

 

She fought back tears.  She couldn’t think like this now. 

 

Just then she received a call from Netossa saying she had a visitor.  Angella composed herself.  She assumed it was Roger or another lawyer friend.  To her dismay, It was the wavy-haired brunette with different colored eyes.

 

The infamous Cy’ra Sanchez.

 

Oh, joy.

 

Angella was mentally scared for what was about to come out of the young hothead's mouth. 

 

“Mrs.  Brightmoon” Catra greats

 

“Miss Sanchez” Angella retorts back.  “Always a delight to see you, may I ask why the sudden visit?”

 

Catra sat in a chair facing her desk and crossed her arms “I think you know why I’m here” 

 

Angella placed her elbows on her desk and laid her chin n her hands “Is this about Adora?”

 

Catra glared at her “You know this is about Adora”

 

As the two were about to have a battle of words Glimmer had her actions to take on.  She knew something happened in New York; whatever it was caused a major rift between her, Angell, and Adora recently.  Her mom went from being cool and understanding to cold and quick to fly off the handle all over again, and she hated it.  It was bad at the Storage unit two days ago when Aunt Casta came over to see what they could sell to get the loan for the building. 

 

she heard her mother and Casta talk some more about loans and how they can come up with 20% easily if they work together and get on the bid.  Casta sounded very enthusiastic about it while Angella sounded almost submissive.  As if she was only doing this to get a positive reaction out of Casta.  It didn’t sit well with Glimmer and she offered to come with them to the storage unit.  To her surprise and horror.  Angella had kept two extremely large storage units filled with some of her dad’s old and very expensive belongs she had kept in good condition for all these years.

 

 

“It’s all so old but so much of this can be salvaged and sold,” Casta said.  Glimmer walked around and saw things she hasn’t seen in years.

 

Boxes that were labeled, collectibles, comics, vinyl records, and camping equipment.  She looked and saw her dad’s old surfboard and snowboard along to things she thought were long gone; such as his jet ski, Kanoo, motorcycles, his old Toyota Tacoma, and his old tiny fishing boat

 

All this stuff has been in storage this whole time!?

 

“Mom? Why did you keep all this?”  her voice sounded more alarmed and worried than curious.  Angella could sense her daughter’s discomfort and answer honestly. 

 

“I didn’t want to see all this around the house every day after he passed.  But I couldn’t bring myself to get rid of it. So, I decided to have it in storage for all these years” she finished with a shrug and turned away from both Casta and Glimmer looked a bit taken by that comment. 

 

It was an awkward hour after that.  They went through everything and priced out how much they could get for everything. Even if they hit all the numbers, they wanted it will still be less than $30,000 and the bank wants $80,000 as a down payment for the $400,000 Angella needed to buy back the restaurant and the building.  Glimmer had taken Casta aside to talk to her about what has been going on with her mom lately; she excluded Adora’s name but shared everything else in hopes that Casta could talk to Angella in a way Glimmer couldn’t.  It only made things worse as after Casta left; Angella became furious with Glimmer.

 

Angella stormed upstairs to Glimmer’s room and knocked on the door. 

 

Glimmer was startled a bit by low loud she was knocking.  She opened her door.

 

“Yes, mom?”

 

Angella stood in front of her with her signature You are in big trouble face.  She knew this face well from her many escapades as a teenager.  Except seeing this at age twenty-one was not a welcomed sight.

 

“What made you think to tell Casta about me seeing someone was a good idea!?”  she barked at her; forcefully coming into her room.  Glimmer stepped away.  A bit took back by her mother’s rage. 

 

“I figured you talking to someone about what you’re going through would make you feel better”

 

“So, you decided, FOR ME, that telling my ex-sister-in-law that I was seeing someone was a good idea?!”

 

“She’s not your ex-sister-in-law! Just because dad died doesn’t make her your ex, but I thought you needed to talk to—”

 

“You don’t make that call for me, I’m the mother! Not you!”  Angella snapped.  This was unlike her mother to react so poorly. 

 

Glimmer then snapped “Sorry I’m worried about you! I’ll just play dumb and act like nothing is wrong then!”

 

“Nothing is wrong! Glimma~! So, you do not need to worry about me.  Now give me your car keys”

 

“Why?”

 

“You're grounded.  No car for a week”

 

“For telling Casta your upset about your breakup!? What the hell! Mom!?” 

 

“Don’t talk back to me! Now, keys!”

 

Glimmer growled and grabbed her purse she took the keys off her keychain and told her mom she’s going to have to Uber back and forth from classes and not to expect her home at any certain time. 

 

After that Angella went straight to her room.  She dropped the keys on her dresser and looked over to see the bear Adora won for her.  Her throat felt dry and she sat on her bed and shoved it off from where she was about to lay her head. 

 

Her heartfelt broken.  This has not been easy for her.  She never thought she would be this upset about breaking things off with Adora.  Every day she desperately looked at her phone for a text from Adora.  She wished and even dreamed twice of Adora texting her and begging to see her.  She wanted to see her so badly.  She missed her.  It was hard to admit such a thing, after her cold words and after what she did to drive her away.  It destroyed her and made her feel so much shame for it.  To be a grown woman and be in the relationship she was in sounded so awful.  But, at the same time, her short time with Adora was fun and exciting.  Tears escaped her eyes and she just decided to sob openly. 

 

Glimmer could hear her faintly but didn’t want to get yelled at, so she went to ask Adam if he could come over and get her.  She avoided her mother for most of the week after that and enough was enough. 

 

She grabbed her purse and requested an Uber to come to get her and bring her to Adora’s house.  She was going to confront Adora on all that has happened.  She didn’t want to be mad at Adora.  She knows Adora is bad with secrets. Angella must have told her to not say anything.  Adora would have been one of being the first to be like “Ooops, sorry Glimmer, slept with your mom” or “I want to be your stepmom” or some other stupid thing like that.  It wasn’t the best thought to have but after hearing her mother cry of Adora like the time she cried over her dad. 

 

She loved Adora.  But she had to pay.  For her mommy! And now thanks to Adora she can never call her that again.

 

 

Back with Catra; her and Angella were having a little discussion.

 

Catra got straight to the point “To be blunt I know you called Adora your dead husbands name while she was screwing you on the bed.  I know you dumped her after she walked away from your sob story of how you cant move on and she reminds you of him and its not your fault and all that shit, but thanks to you I have smelly blonde crying her eyes out my couch watching Lifetime movies all day.  So, I got to come here on her behalf and ask, why? Why would you break up with someone after you fucked up and hurt?”

 

Angella swallows heavily before her temper flared and she cleared her throat to sternly remind Catra who she is talking to.

 

“Cy-ra Sanchez, as much I enjoy your honest approach to handling things and how you care deeply for Adora.  You will not speak to me in this fashion.  I am not one of your beer pongs, pot-smoking delinquent friends, I am a respected lawyer who—”

 

“Eats pussy” Catra cut her off. 

 

Angella looked over to her door to make sure it was closed before she answered in a hiss “You will change your tone if you know what’s best for you”

 

“Or what? You’ll call your secretary?”

 

“Catra” she warned.  She used her nickname.  That can be good.

 

Catra relaxed her shoulders and slumped in her chair “I get it.  Sorry.  I’m just upset for Adora.  She doesn’t take stuff like this well.  Y’know”

 

“I understand we’re both in a bad place right now.  I’m hurting by this as well”

 

“Then why don’t you talk to her? She’s crying every day because of you”

 

“I’m in my own anguish, Catra.  I can’t bombard Adora with those feelings.  It was best we go our sperate ways”

 

“No, it wasn’t.  Look. Like I know this sounds lame, but you and she had this look when I saw you guys together.  I mean—you two are kinda dorks, but at least you were dorks that were into each other…. So why can’t it go back to that?”

 

Angella let Catra’s words sink in.  Did she saw a spark between the two of them and their chemistry? It was a strange feeling to know someone could see that in them.  Angella looked down for a moment before replying with “You saw all that? I appreciate the comment Catra.  However, Adora should be with someone her own age and not someone who is a mother to her friend”

 

Cara shifted in her seat “Uh, Glimmer knows and she’s okay with it” Catra delivered that statement with no qualm or worry.  She was going to find out sooner from Glimmer that she knew and Angella was taken back a bit.  Her eyes went wide as the realization hit in that Glimmer; her daughter knew of Adora and her.  She almost croaked out the question as to why?

 

“Did you or Adora inform her with that information?”

 

Catra held back a chuckle as she saw Angella’s discomfort and embarrassment. “She figured it out on her own, you’ll have to ask her for details, but she knows, and she accepts that you two were a thing for a short time.  I’m here so you and Adora can get some closure or hook back up” she finished with a shrug. 

 

Angella sighed and sat up from her chair “Cy’ra, Adora and I will talk in time but for now, I think she needs space”

 

“Oh no, she’s had to space.  And now she is getting in the way of me and Scorpia.  Literally! Have you ever tried to spoon someone? And someone coming in-between you to whine and cry?” 

 

Angella couldn’t help but smile and reply with “Glimmer did as three-year-old”

 

Catra chuckled “Well a someone who is three is cute, but Adora is twenty-three and she’s not that cute anymore, so you gotta help me out here and talk to her”

 

Angella laughed and agreed to it “Very well.  Adora and I will speak in due time.  Is she working today?”

 

Catra smiled and sat up with her “she’s home now, Hopefully, Scorpia got her to eat and take a shower; If you’re not busy right now you should come over”

 

Angella grabbed her coat.  “Sounds lovely, I will head over now, where will you be heading?” She questioned.

 

Catra reached for the door and replied with “I got work. But before I leave, I need to take the dildo out of your exhaust pipe”

 

Angella scowled “What?”

 

“Yeah, I didn’t know how this conversation was going to go, so I took some precautionary measures in case it went bad.  I thought we were going to argue for at least an hour.  I wasn’t expecting our conversation to be so short and to the point”

 

As much as she didn’t want to admit this to her, Angella was starting to like Catra; she cared deeply for Adora and she made it her mission to go out of her way for her.  But she couldn’t help but be annoyed that there was a sex toy lodged in her car exhaust pipe. 

 

“Catra,” her tone shifted to warning one “What else did you do to my car?”

 

Catra looked around the room and smiled “Uh, get a paper towel before reaching for your car door handle, I smothered it in lube”

 

Angella chucked “I was expecting worse”

 

“I also took all the pink starburst out of the candy bowl in your lobby and left only the yellow ones”

 

The two shared a brief laugh after that.

 

 

 

While Angella made her way to Adora’s apartment.  Scorpia was just leaving.  She made sure Adora had lunch and left as soon as she knew Adora was in the shower.  While Adora started to dry off with her towel she heard a knock on the door.

 

“Catra?” she questioned “Did you forget your key?”  she asked as she opened the door. Excepting to see Catra she didn’t bother to throw on any other clothes.  She opened the door to see her shorter best friend at the door.

 

“Glimmer?” Adora questioned, “What are you are doing here?”

 

Glimmer looked up with her eyes narrowed.  It was clear as day she was mad “I’m here to kick your ass, Adora”

 

Adora took a step back in shock “W—what?”

 

Glimmer stepped into the apartment and responded with “I know about you and my mom”

 

_Oh? Oh! Oh, shit!_

 


	18. The final Contdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer Confront Adora

 

The blonde girl in the towel was taken back by this. Her best friend of many years was standing in her front doorway proclaiming to kick her ass over what happened between her and Angella.

Adora shook her head in confused “How did you find out?”

Glimmer pushed her aside and walked into the living room “That part isn’t important. Just know that I found out and I’m not happy you didn’t tell me”

Adora placed her hand on Glimmer’s shoulder “Glimmer, I wanted to, but Angie and I were worried about how you would respond” That was true. They didn’t want to give Glimmer a reason fro meltdown if she didn’t approve.

“Woah, Woah, Angie?! You gave my mom a nickname?” Glimmer then felt like she was going to throw up and made a disgusted face before answering her own question “Your Vixen?! Oh, God” She knew that pet name from somewhere and it turns out it was Adora?!

Adora looked away and turned red at that. She must have read the card she sent Angella with the flowers.

Adora then answered “Yes, we gave each other nicknames, but I usually just called her by her name; it wasn’t anything weird, like, I didn’t call her mommy or anything” hoping that would lighten the mood, but it didn’t since Glimmer knew all of Adora’s perverted fantasies and past actions with other women.

Glimmer growled and threw a pillow from the couch at Adora. “ARRHHHHGGG! Why? Why? Why!? Why would you hook up with my mom! Why? My mom is the same women who caught you and Catra backflipping off our garage and yelled and you! and she always was wary of you? what on earth gave you the green light to try and pursue her?”

Adora frowned and sat on her couch “Glimmer, It's not like that. I started talking to Angella on a Dating app and we didn’t even know we were talking to each other until our first date” Adora explained. She looked down with her head hung in shame. She continued “I’m sorry Glimmer. You know how I get with crushes and my feelings. I just saw Angella differently than before and I wanted to be with her because I didn’t see her as your mom when I was with her. I saw her as her own person aside from her career and her other obligations. I was happy. I thought I was making her happy. Instead, I just was a reminder to her past and she couldn’t see me the way I wanted her to. We’re better off not together but I hurt, Y’know. It hurts to like someone so much—just to have them not return the feelings” her eyes started to water. She hated this feeling of hurt. She loved Angella and Glimmer, but after everything that happened. She knew she couldn’t have them both in her life the way she wanted anymore.

Glimmer sat next to her and placed her hand on her shoulder and demanded “You need to tell me everything. No details left out. I need to know how my mother the well-respected lawyer of Brightmoon settlement attorney agency; became your—girlfriend, for a short amount of time” she didn’t want that to come off as mean as did, but. It did. Adora fought back the tears and answered Glimmer’s question. Re-telling the whole experience with Glimmer.

“It was an app. Fling at first. I read her profile and messaged her. She messaged me back saying she never dated a woman before, and she was open to something new—”

Glimmer felt her face burn up a little after hearing that. Maybe asking for details was a bad idea. As mature as she was; the idea of her mother’s intimate thoughts was not something she was prepared for. She never even really saw her parent kiss before. Now, she was asking about her horn dog of a friend and what she did to her mom behind closed doors.

Adora continued “So we talked about interest and sports and school. that’s when I found out she was older. She mentioned being a widow and having a daughter and I told her I was an orphan and I lived with my foster sister and we kept talking and talking, and before I knew it we started describing how we looked and sending some nudes to each other and then we decided to meet up.

Glimmer’s brain official broke at that point. Mom? Nudes? EWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! What the hell? She lost her shit when I posted a bathing suit pic on Facebook!

“We went to a masquerade party and danced, talked, I thought she was super pretty and interesting—” Adora’s cheeks turned pink from the memory as she started to smile. Glimmer noticed this look of genuine affection and repressed the other dreaded thoughts.

“I asked her to kiss and we did. It was nice” her expression changed to bashful as she could tell Glimmer can defiantly see her blush.

If this was another one of Adora’s random crushes it would have been cuter. Glimmer thought. But she couldn’t help but smile at Adora’s awestruck face at her memories.

“Then we went to the hotel and had sex—It wasn’t until after we recognized each other—” Adora finished. Glimmer’s smile fell after that.

Wait. What? They had sex the first night they met. Who the fuck does that?! Not her mother! No!

“She was mad at first and took me home. I saw her the next day and wanted to talk. We did and after we talked, we kissed and fucked again. We decided we wanted to hook up and date, w—we knew we were going to need to tell you soon. It just always scared her to ring it up. I thought the more intimate I was with her, the more comfortable she would be with the relationship. I thought it was working. Until…It wasn’t”

Glimmer deadpanned at Adora. The blonde thought by constantly wanting to sleep with Angella, was going to make Angella feel better about dating a girl half her age? Does Adora even hear herself when she talks?! Glimmer’s expression turned dark as her worries about her mother’s mental state took place.

Adora; being the weird kink spazz that she is must have made my mom so uncomfortable. Half the things Adora does I wouldn’t do—Wait?! A minute it was working. Did she say that? Adora was weird with my mom!

“Adora” Glimmer practically growled. “Did you pressure her into doing anything weird?”

Adora was shocked that Glimmer would even apply that. Weird? She would never make Angella uncomfortable.

“What? No! are you kidding me, Glimmer, you know me! I wouldn’t do anything to make her uncomfortable!”

“Did you do any of your weird kinky things to her!?”

Adora felt her ears burn up at this statement “N—no! we, we were intimate but not weird! I mean, sure we did a few things, but—”

“What kind of things!?”

Adora felt herself sweat a but “W—well. Like, something. Like a few of my toys and games I told you about when I was going through my fifty-shades phase, but Angella and I never crossed any boundaries or anything she always made sure to tell me what she didn’t like and I never brought those things back up again and—”

Glimmer move closer to Adora “Like what things?”

Adora looked away nervously “Like, umm, paddling, or gags, and sh—she doesn’t like anything with rope play or anal—AHHAAAHHH!” Adora’s words were cut off as Glimmer lunged at her and grabbed her neck.

“Glimmer!? What the hell?” Adora exclaimed in somewhat surprising, but not really fear.

Glimmer attempted t grab Adora’s neck and shake her “I wish this was more terrifying for you, this is one of your kinks! You freakin’ Weirdo!”

All Glimmer really managed to do was get on top of Adora and shake her neck with her hands. Adora was trying to gently pry her off as she did remember Angella referring to her daughter as a “Soft little marshmallow” and that she bruised easily.

A knock came to the door and Adora heard Angella open the door to the apartment. “Adora?” she called “I—Glimma! What are you doing?!” she exclaimed as she turned to see Glimmer attacking Adora on the couch; while the blonde wore nothing but a towel around her body.

Glimmer stopped and got off Adora “Mom? What are you doing here?”

“Never mind that! What on earth is going on here? What were you doing to Adora?”

Glimmer rolled her shoulders and scoffed “Oh, what? Mad its, not you; who is choking her instead?!” Glimmer said in a rude tone.

Angella placed her left hand on her chest and gasped. Her cheeks flushed a bit at that statement, too. Glimmer has such a mouth on her!

“Glimma!” her mother snapped at her “Don’t speak to me in that way! And how dare you try and hurt one of your friends!”

“You mean your girlfriend!?”

Angella was taken back a bit by this and looked to see Adora adjusting her towel. The two had their eyes meet and they both flushed at each other.

Glimmer then snapped at her mother again with: “Why are you here?”

Angella glared at her daughter and replied “Adora and me have private matters to speak of”

Glimmer crossed her arms and gave her a scowl “I know all about the private matters! I know you two had something going on!”

Adora shuffled uneasily on the couch as Angella nervously fiddled with her hands as Glimmer darted her eyes back and forth at the two. She groaned and sat back down on the couch. Angella did so too, but next to Adora instead of Glimmer. Angella lovingly placed her hands on Adora’s shoulders. The familiar touch brought a smile to Adora’s face as she looked over her shoulder at Angella. The two shared a brief smile before facing Glimmer again. Glimmer saw the look in their eyes, it was caring and loving. The way dad looked at mom when she was younger. Glimmer then cleared her throat.

“Sorry for going off on you Adora. I shouldn’t have said any of that stuff from earlier, about you being a kink freak and a weirdo, and that you were doing freaking shit with my mom” Glimmer looked her mom in the eyes to see Angella’s face had changed from her normal complexion is almost beat red. Low-key, this was a jab. Aperanlty Glimmer had some humor in this. Adora just nodded and accepted the apology.

Adora then offered “We’re sorry we didn’t tell you sooner. It came on really fast and we got swept up in the moments—” Adora kept rambling a little about how they felt and why they didn’t tell Glimmer. Angella desperately wished her face didn’t feel like it was on fire right now. Bad enough to tell Glimmer she and Adora were romantic together, now she had to add that she’s blushing mess on top of that. Today marked the day Angella’s dignity died. No way to bounce back and be the feared mother of stoic wisdom when the words of sweet affection bring her to rival the color of a tomato.

Glimmer saw her mother’s discomfort and cleared her throat to shut Adora up.

Adora then turned her head to see Angella’s face and patted her leg. “You okay?”

“Fine” Angella slightly squeaked. “W—we shouldn’t dwell on those details so much—Currently Adora and I have ceased our relationship and we still need to discuss somethings. Respectably, we won't go any further unless to are okay with this”

Adora looked at Glimmer with almost pleading eyes. Her friend took notice of this and saw the emotion between the two of them.

Do they really like each other? Don’t they?

Glimmer gave them both a warm smile “You two, I’m okay if you two date. I love you both, I just want what makes you happy”

Angella was surprised by how mature Glimmer handled this and how she was supportive of this. She wants them to be happy.

The three shared a hug together. Adora; still in only a towel was between the two women.

Just then Catra walked back into the apartment with her phone in hand as she spoke with Scorpia on the other end. Her eyes went wide as she saw her semi-naked friend between the two Brightmoon women. She slowly backed away from the doorway awkwardly.

“Uh, babe. I’ll head back to your place now—I just walked in on Adora having a weird incest threesome and Its not my fetish so—” she then bolted down the hallway and Adora. Again! Still not dressed dashed after her to explain; leaving the couch and unintentionally realizing her butt to Angella and Glimmer as she left.

Glimmer raised a brow “Huh? She has the same birthmark Adam does”

Angella then raised a brow at her.

Glimmer then snorted “What? Don’t give me that look. You’ve seen it too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it feels like we might have lost Angella forever in Canon; until its officially confirmed if she is alive or dead. I will still write her in my fanfics. Writing for Queen and I has re-started and Angella will still be prominent in my future works. She was such a good character I loved her.


	19. Epilogue: part 1

 

 

 

Glimmer was hesitant to go downstairs.  Was it worth getting a soda to possibly walk-in on Adora and her mom smooching on the couch, again.   She did that last week and it was awkward for two after.  It was kind of weird but also funny to see her mom act like such a dork when it came to Adora.  They were both awkward and dumb when it came to each other.  Glimmer actually liked the fact that they were dating.  Especially for her; she had the ultimate advantage over her now.  All she had to do is hand over some juicy info on Adora from time to time to get anything she wanted.  Much to Adora’s dismay; between Catra and Glimmer—Angella knew every embarrassing thing about her from ages 3 and up. 

 

Also, Angella wouldn’t dare mess with Glimmer on the count that Glimmer had in possession all of her dad’s and grandmother’s photos of Angella when she was a kid and young adult.  So—unless Angella wants Adora to find out about her having braces—she better not takes her car away from her again. 

 

Glimmer cleared her throat before walking down the stairs to see Angella with her head in Adora’s lap. She felt her shoulders tense a bit. 

 

_I’m supportive, this is cute.  Not weird, not awkward, not weird or awkward at all! Nope, jut grab a soda and go back upstairs and probably puke—ready, go!_

 

She walked past them and said hi in a slightly higher pitch then wanted.  Angella looked over to see glimmer was slightly uncomfortable seeing her so coz with Adora. 

 

Adora on the other hand was unfazed and just waved to Glimmer.  She continued to talk to Angella about her day as she tenderly stroked her the side of her face.  Glimmer walked past them again and found it to be cute.  Adora really cared for her mom. 

 

She glanced over to them watch for three seconds as Adora kept looking down at Angella with love in her eyes.  This was sweet.  Glimmer could get use to this in time. 

 

Later that night ruined her thought process as she heard a loud thud from down the hall and the sounds of muffled banter.  She peaked out to see her mother in a black lacey robe—eww talking to Adora from the doorway.  She then heard Adora whisper to her. 

 

“We can’t move it tonight—we have to wait until tomorrow” Adora informed her.

 

Angella then replied in a hushed tone “The bed is crooked now; we can’t sleep on it now”

 

“We’ll sleep in the guestroom”

 

“How am I going to explain to Glimmer how the bed frame snapped?”

 

Angella quickly glanced over to see Glimmer watching them with her arms crossed. 

 

Angella just mentally screamed to herself

 

_Bloody Hell!_

 

 

The next morning Glimmer went to class early and Angella left for work early, too.  Leaving Adora to recruit Catra to help her dispose of the evidence. 

 

Catra laughed hysterically as she helped Adora move the cracked wooden bedframe and headboard to the end of the driveway.

 

“I can’t believe Mrs. Up tight cuffed you to the bed and you two ended up cracking the headboard”

 

Adora grumbled “Its not funny! It was embarrassing for me and Angella! We woke Glimmer!”

 

Catra still laughed.  “Oh, man.  This is too good!”

 

Just as they finished setting down the headboard—Scorpia pulled up to get Catra so they could go on a date.

 

“Okay, my ride is here! Later Adora—Don’t break anymore furniture, bye!”

 

Adora shook her head and crossed her arms. 

 

_Okay, minor set back in getting Glimmer warm up to the idea of me sleeping over, but it wasn’t all bad.  Right?_

 

Just then her phone buzzed to indicate a text message.

 

**Glimmer: if you break anymore shit in my house, I will punch you in the tits!**

 

Adora gulped and text her back.

 

**Adora: Sorry, love you Glimmer**

**Glimmer:  Next time you break shit I’m going to show my mom your karaoke video!**

**Adora: What!? No!!!! Please!!!!!!!!**

 

 


	20. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra need to find a new place to live after their lease expires.

 

 

 

Catra and Adora had been stressed to their breaking points this week.  Their final semesters were supposed to be fun and more carefree, but it turns out the expenses to walk the stage with classmates was more expensive than imagined.   To make matters worse their apartment was leased through the school housing board and if they needed to move in two months.  To add more stress to that the rent in the city was double to what they are used to paying and with Catra going off to Graduate school in the fall and Adora getting her internship wasn’t going to nearly enough to pay for a higher rent.  The two were in a panic. 

 

They knew if they stuck together, they would figure it out.  Logically it would make sense for them to move in with their girlfriends, but they didn’t want to look desperate.  How embarrassing to ask your old girlfriend to move with them, just because you don’t make enough money on your own for rent?

 

It wasn’t long before one of them cracked and that one was Catra, surprisingly.  Scorpia held her in her arms as Catra sobbed about the stress of it. 

 

“I don’t know what Adora and I are going to do” she whimpered.  Her breath being hitched “W—we have always been together.  We can’t even afford a studio apartment if we wanted to”

 

Scorpia patted her back “Why don’t just move in with me here?  I mean, I’ve actually wanted you to move in for a while now, since your always here….and Adora is welcomed here too, I have three bedrooms, Catra,” She kissed her sobbing girlfriend’s forehead.  “Just stay with me here okay?”

 

Catra looked up; her eyes with buffy and her nose was running “What? Why would you even suggest that? Do you know what it’s like to live with me and Adora? We walk around half-naked and leave dishes in the sink! You’ll hate having the both of us around, we’re so needy and clingy!”

 

Scorpia frowned, she didn’t like it when Catra put herself down.  She stroked the side of her face gently and assured her.  “Don’t you worry about that; I want you here.  And Adora is your sister, she is always welcomed here” 

 

The two shared a light kiss on the lips. 

 

After that Adora and Catra signed off that they would be out of the apartment sooner and got their security deposit back.  The landlord found it odd that they didn’t really have any furniture in their apartment and that It was surprisingly clean. 

 

After a very short few hours of moving Adora went out on a date with Angella to a movie and dinner and after, told her the good news. 

 

“So, the lease is up and Catra and I got our deposit back; so, as a gift for being so generous we are giving it to Scorpia for letting us move in with her”

 

Angella gave her a strange look “Your both moving in?”

 

“Yeah, lucky right?”  Adora seemed to chipper to see Angella’s face slightly drop. 

 

“This is the first time of me hearing of your worries on housing.  I find that odd that you never told me about concern until now” Angella tried to hide the slight jealousy in her tone.  In her mind, she questioned why Adora would want to live with Scorpia instead of her? Was she hiding something?  Angell remained in a sour mood for the rest of the night after that.  She dropped off Adora to Scorpia’s house and left without giving Adora a goodnight kiss. 

 

When Angella returned home she found Glimmer in the living room watching TV. 

 

“Glimma” Her mother greeted. 

 

Glimmer felt the coldness in her tone and could tell her mom was upset.  She jumped up from the couch and met her mother in the kitchen.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

Angella grunted and placed her leftovers in the fridge.  “Nothing”

 

“Nothing?” Glimmer snorted “What? Your date at with Adora does not go so well?”

 

Angella then shot a look back.

 

Glimmer then continued to jab “Did you not like Chucky cheeses?”

 

Angella slammed the fridge door. “We didn’t—Aaarrrhh! Any other charming quips Glimma!?”

 

Glimmer chuckled and shook her head “No, no—I’m good.  Sorry.  But seriously what is wrong?”

 

Angella placed her purse down and sat at the table and asked: “Has Adora told you anything thing about her new living arrangements?”

 

Glimmer raised a brow in confusion “Yeah, why?”

 

“Well she never bothered to tell me;  I suppose Lynda’s house is better for her; I mean—a cow print mailbox, lawn flamingoes and Christmas light in August; who am I to compete with such masterful decorative skills”  Angella waved her hands up in the air.  Glimmer started to laugh behind her hands.  Her mom literally just bashed Scorpia’s house out of jealousy. 

 

“Mom? Are you mad Adora didn’t ask you if she could move in?”

 

Angella composed herself “Well—We have adequate space, our house is closer to town and all the shopper outlets, and besides” she shrugged “It wouldn’t be so bad—you two could spend time together and—”

 

“You could spend more time with her” Glimmer teased.

 

Angella cleared her throat “We! Could spend more time with each other.  With you and Catra going off to grad school—it would only make sense to enjoy as much time together as possible”

 

Glimmer smirked at her mother.

 

Angella sighed in defeat and lowered her head “And, yes.  She could have asked”

 

Glimmer snorted.  “Oh, wow.  You two are really something else.  Adora didn’t ask because she didn’t want to come off as clingy and Scorpia offered for them to move in.  I bet if you asked her she will move in here”

 

Angella crossed her arms “I’m not asking her”

 

“Mom,” 

 

“She made her decision,” Angella said as she got up and walked out of the kitchen “she can enjoy her residence”

 

Glimmer facepalmed. Oh God, she’s so stubborn _.  Wait? Is that where I get it from? She always told me I got it from dad._

 

The move on Scorpia’s part was less than fun.  They weren’t slobs but the two had odd habits that transferred into their new living arrangement, such as:

 

Always walking around in underwear

 

Catra randomly stealing things and bringing them home; like the large toilet paper roll at the gas station and saying it was “Cost-effective” despite Scorpia telling her she had a whole closet filled with it.

 

Adora eating at weird times at night and in the morning.

 

And, their strange love for Disney movies and eating Chinese food and pizza at the same time.

 

It went from charming to annoying really quick. 

 

The final straw was when Scorpia was woken up at 6 am by Catra and Adora laughing downstairs.  She had gotten off of work late that night and was looking forward to sleeping in.

 

She walked went downstairs to see what was going on. 

 

To her discomfort, it was Adora walking to the couch with a bowl of ramen noodles in only a bra and underwear while Catra was laying on the couch in only underwear and a tank top.  The AC was blasting way too high for this time of the day and the lion king was playing on the TV. 

 

Scorpia huffed and stood in front of the TV.

 

Catra and Adora took no notice of her anger.

 

“Hey babe, cute bunny slippers” Catra teased.

 

Adora chuckled and opened a can of soda.

 

Scorpia growled, “Do you two know what time it?”

 

Adora shrugged “Early? I dunno”

 

Catra shrugged too “Yeah, its early babe, shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

 

Scorpia’s eye twitched “I would be if you two didn’t wake me up with your random—Adora? Why the hell are you eating ramen noodles at this time of day?”

 

Adora looked down at her bowl and looked back up with an innocent expression “Because eggs were too hard to cook and then I would have to dirty up a pan and wash it and—”

 

“How did you make that then?”

 

“Microwave”

 

“That’s disgusting, okay you two, I love you both but turn this TV and go back to bed or something—and for the love of God, put on some pants!”

 

Catra then wrinkled her nose “You mean ass prisons, pfft, no thanks”

 

Scorpia then growled at her.

 

Adora then chimed in “Do you want us to put on pants because of the wet dream you had with us last week?”

 

Scorpia’s face flushed and turned to Catra “You told her?” She exclaimed.

 

Catra shrugged “She’s onboard if Angella approves”

 

Scorpia then raised her hands in defeat “I give up!”

 

Adora and Catra ignored her outburst and brushed it off as Scorpia being cranky.

 

 

Two more weeks of this and Angella finally confronted Adora on how she felt.

 

“I don’t understand why you didn’t just ask me to move into my house. I lie closer to everything you need, you don’t own your own car, and you didn’t even consider asking me.  I mean, honestly”

 

Adora looked away in somewhat shame.  “I didn’t want to ask and look childish,” she said poking her index fingers together “How bad would that look if I—your girlfriend; broke, stupid, young, and useless, asking you to stay at your place.  How unattractive can that be” Adora said looking away?  Angella then cupped her face in her hands and smiled at her “Oh, Adora.  You’re not useless; stupid—sometimes, but far from useless.  In any relationship, we should be able to lean on each other in tough times and look after each other.  If you want to stay with me, you are more than welcome to”

 

Adora smiled and placed her hands on Angella’s and nodded “Thanks,”

 

Angella smiled kissed her on the lips.

 

Adora gave her the love-struck look again; like when they had first started dating.  It was practically her having hearts in her eyes.  Then it hit her.

 

“You think I’m stupid sometimes?”

 

Angella giggled and kissed her again.

 

 

A few days later Adora was moving in.  Scorpia was relived but acted sadly so it didn’t hurt Adora’s feelings.  Catra was slightly glad to have Adora gone to.  Adora had overheard Catra and Scorpia get a little frisky one night and Adora figured out Catra was “the bottom” in the relationship and Catra wanted Adora the hell away from her bedroom now.

 

It was a smooth transition.  As much as Glimmer thought it was going to be awkward having Adora around like that; it really wasn’t.  She had her best friend around all the time, and it was fun.  Plus, her mom was happy and the three of them did stuff together all the time. 

 

The one thing they had to get used to was Adora walking around without any pants.  Which Glimmer put a top to when she cornered her in the kitchen and was able to shove ice cubes down her butt. 

 

Instead of getting scolded by Angella she ended up going purse shopping with her after Adora recovered from frostbite. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Casta now knows

 

 

 

It was official! Angella now re-owned Micah’s old restaurant.  Scorpia had taken over as head chef and Casta is now the restaurant manager.  While Angella is the property manager, she still had time to devote to her legal practice and her time with Adora.  In which she was very supportive of helping Angella through all her needs.  It was because of Adora—that she started seeing a therapist again.  This was a major help for her mood.  She was more vibrant and chipper.  Her court cases seemed to have more success. 

 

Most likely because she was getting her pussy eaten before and after court cases.  Other than that, the sex she was having was amazing.  Dating a younger woman and entering her forties with some pride gave her libido a jump like when she was first married. 

 

They mastered quiet sex and giving each other bedroom eyes without getting caught by Glimmer.  At least, so they thought.  Glimmer always knew; she just didn’t want to bring it up to Adora.  Thank God! Adora never mentioned anything about Angella in the bedroom; despite being a bit of a bragger when it came to her former bedroom companions.  Mermista and Perfuma tried to get details but Adora kept her lips sealed. 

 

It wasn’t long for Casta to question why Adora was living at the house with them and why she seemed to be around Angella more then Glimmer. 

 

At first it was something as simple as grocery shopping; then she realized Adora didn’t move into the guest bedroom but seemed to have her things in random parts of the house. 

 

It wasn’t until Angella mentioned she had a date and Casta was over with Glimmer to noticed Adora and Angella seemed to be absent at the same time. 

 

She turned to her niece and asked “Did Angella drop Adora off to her date?”

 

Glimmer shook her head “Not necessarily”

 

Casta’s eyes went wide “Oh? Sounds like there is a story going on” 

 

Glimmer looked away and shrugged “Its really not my business to tell”

 

Casta looked puzzled as Adora and Angella walking in laughing. 

 

Glimmer looked panicked as she saw Casta’s eyebrow raised.  She cleared her throat to have her presence be known to the two.  Adora walked into the kitchen first to greet her. 

 

“Hi Casta, we went to see you at the restaurant, but they said you were off’

 

Angella then came in and chimed with “Already taking a Friday night off, I see,”

 

Casta then asked, “Did you two go on a double date or something?”

 

Adora gave a nervous look to Angella.  Without hesitation Angella replied with “No, not a double date”

 

Casta then glanced over to Glimmer; who looked away. 

 

The room went quiet for a brief second until Casta gasped and before she could say anything, Angella grabbed her arm and escorted her out of the room.

 

After they were out of earshot from the girls.  Casta exclaimed:

 

“My goodness! You and Adora?!  She’s so cute! but, oh my gosh! She is so young! I mean—way to go Angie on entering the dating scene again!”

 

Angella’s mouth opened slightly. “Uh—I didn’t think you would react like this”

 

Casta embraced Angella “Oh, C’mon Angie, I always wanted you to be happy.  I’m surprised that’s for sure, but I guess anything goes now! Oh? Wait? Is it one of the those teach an old dog new tricks kind of thing, because Micah always told me you were the shy on in the bedroom unless you were boozed up and—”

 

“Casta!” Angella cried in embarrassment as she shoved her.

 

Casta giggled “Oh I’m just teasing”

 

Angella crossed her arms and huffed.

 

Casta then playfully teased her “Oh~ turning red I see” 

 

Angella then uncrossed her arms and growled “When are you leaving tonight?”

 

Casta chuckled “I’m spending the night”

 

“If I get you a date for the night will you leave?”

 

Casta chuckled and gave smug look to Angella “Why does Adora have more young friends? I’m not one for a lady’s company and I don’t think I can handle someone under 30,”

 

Angella took out her phone “How about Roger?”

 

Casta’s face brightened “Roger? Really is he available?”

 

Angella nodded “He was at the restaurant actually; he was wondering where you were tonight and—” she didn’t need to finish her sentence as Casta rushed out the room.

 

A minute later Adora walked in and asked “Uh, Casta just left saying she was gonna get laid and Glimmer is grossed out and said this house has turned into a brothel.  Did I miss anything?”

**Author's Note:**

> Created a Ko-FI account. Accepting Tips.
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.ko-fi.com/garbagefanfics


End file.
